Life is eternal, love is immortal
by fanfiction-fan2012
Summary: Both Sarah and Jareth have picked up their lives but when Sarah becomes ill the Labyrinth is intent on getting her back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of.

Seeing Bowie's performance made me want to analyse the star himself and I was fascinated and impressed by what I read and have seen. As young man he had the courage and perseverance to be different; he was an authentic and creative visionary who gave inspiration to many and still does. He broke taboo's and freed many in doing so.

I hope he doesn't mind but I used his texts as titles to my chapters. I was hooked on one (knowledge comes from death's release) that made me decide to continue.

I borrowed the original background of the Labyrinth but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki I would recommend this site to anyone who doesn't know the background.

**Chapter 1-**** We're choosing the path between the stars **

It had been a success, Toby was safe in his room and Sarah was back in her own celebrating her victory with all the friends she had made in the Labyrinth. That night Sarah was so relieved and just before falling in sleep she decided never to taunt the gods again with her stupidity. She realized that no one could expect that saying those words would transport them to the Labyrinth but now she comprehended that some fairy tales did have a foundation of truth to them. Being ignorant of that had almost sealed Tobies fate and maybe hers; she fell asleep that night with respect for thin boundaries between reality and magic.

The next day Sarah put away all her fairy tale books and toys deciding to put more effort in her school work so that she could build towards her ultimate dream, the dream her mother had pursued; acting.

A year later Sarah remembered the promise she had made to her friends in the Labyrinth and on the anniversary of her journey through the Labyrinth and success over the Goblin King she called on those who had helped her complete her journey. She dressed in the attire similar to what she had worn that day of her visit and then looked into her mirror calling out their names "Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo are you there? Can you hear me?"

Instead of an answer Sarah got the image of a lightning flash and remembering the temper of the Goblin King she feared for the safety of her comrades. A moment later the mirror was dissolving; it was as if she were looking into the lakes reflection after she had thrown a pebble into it. The rippling reflection surprised her and in her fascination she touched the mirror with her hand and her fingers disappeared. Sarah was bewildered by the phenomenon and quickly pulled her fingers back. For a second time her apprehension for the safety of her friends grew only now she felt guilty realizing how much danger she had exposed them to. Foolishly touching the mirror for the second time she watched a light build and suddenly it released a flash of light, launching her against the wall. The confrontation left her unconscious and her body crumbled to the floor.

Sarah woke up as her stepbrother starting shaking her shoulder and was immediately assaulted by Toby's voice as he shouted for their parents. She was groggy and laid there trying to recall what had happened. The last thing she recalled was coming home from school and going up to her room; the rest was a big blank. She looked at Toby and smiled; he automatically stopped shouting and smiled back as their parents walked in the room.

Irene stooped down to feel Sarah's forehead while asking "are you alright Sarah?" a puzzled look on her face as her eyes wandered down Sarah's her body.

Sarah's followed her eyes and looking down at her clothing saw that she was wearing castoffs from her past.

Irene repeated her question "Are you alright Sarah?"

Although Sarah whispered "yes" her body didn't agree with the answer.

Irene then said "Robert, please help Sarah onto her bed"

Her father quickly picked her up and laid her on the bed while Irene anxiously watched.

"Really I'm alright" Sarah moaned "I don't know what happened to me; the last thing I knew was coming up to my room"

"You fainted?" Irene asked

"I don't really know" Sarah explained "I don't even remember dressing up like this"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How dare her!" Jareth barked indignantly "First she destroys my Labyrinth and then she has the nerve to try and contact my subjects. I knew if I waited long enough she would try to contact them and keeping the three traitors in my midst finally paid off".

Troubled by the Jareth's assault on Sarah, Hoggle looked at his face as he whispered "What did you do to her?"

Jareth whirled around saying "are you forgetting yourself Hogwart?"

Hoggle looked up and swallowed saying "I'm sorry your majesty I was actually talking to myself I didn't mean to speak aloud."

"It is actually none of your business but I have erased her memories; I do not wish her to cause any more trouble" Jareth answered. "She has destroyed my Labyrinth and turned you three into traitors. I will stop her influence right now".

Jareth then addressed the goblins "Bring the prisoners to the outskirts of my kingdom, they are exiled from my realm; their part in my plans has been accomplished and I never want to see any of them again".

Jareth walked over to his crystals and picking one up he saw an image of Sara lying on her bed as her parents bustled over her. Jareth mumbled "The little witch has got everyone under her spell; Even I was lost to it in the time she was here but no more. She almost destroyed my very existence with her bogus innocence; now I have made sure she never comes here again."

Listening in on their conversation Jareth realized his spell had worked; she had no knowledge of the Labyrinth. Jareth turned still holding the crystal and walked back to his throne laughing in relief as he knew she would no longer be a risk to his power.

Once Jareth had taken his place on the throne he summoned the image of his father in the crystal ball. It was said that Jareth looked a lot like his father in build and facial features; neither of them were extremely tall but they both had slim but agile bodies.

There was however one thing Jareth had inherited from his father, one incredibly important trait; his mismatched eyes. They both had blue eyes but one pupil was larger than the other. This allowed them to see the magic in both the human and the fae realms; an exceptional gift.

Reigning over his lands for thousands of years, Jareth's father had created a beautiful place where many could enjoy its fruits. Jareth however had just begun his reign; it had taken up much time and energy for him to form his bond with the Labyrinth. Once the bond was formed, Jareth used his fantasy to develop a world that both he and the Labyrinth could agree to. That world however had almost been destroyed by Jareths feelings for this one temperamental child; something he would never forget or forgive.

Looking into his crystal Jareth watched as his father was discussing the future of the Labyrinth with his mother. "He keeps thinking he can change the fate that the Labyrinth has in mind for him and doesn't realize it would be folly. We are only caretakers of our worlds, we make sure that everything is looked after and we must bend to the decisions of our realms or loose the power they provide us".

Jareth had always respected his father but this time he would not accept what fate had decided for him. He watched the handsome image of his father and then looked up to his own likeness in the mirror, he became angry. He threw the crystal at his reflection which resulted in a very wet looking glass but it did not change the situation. Jareth walked over to it and carefully studied his shabby reflection. He had shadows under his eyes, his skin had an unhealthy tint and he had lost weight; how had this happened he asked himself; then her name popped in his head 'Sarah!'.

Departing the throne room by use of his crystal he went to his chambers and walked over to his bed realizing that he was in dire need of sleep. He laid down thinking of the endless hours and energy he had needed to rebuild his world; without the extra power that the Labyrinth had provided it would have taken him much longer.

Now that most of the repairs had been done the Labyrinth was almost back to its old self, it was even better as Jareth had added some of the changes the Labyrinth had requested. Now that the situation was stable, Jareth hoped that he would finally be allowed a restful sleep instead of the fitful sleeps that he had suffered since the 'Sara incident'.

The next day Jareth woke up refreshed and took a long luxurious bath; enjoying the feel of the warm water on his skin. He hadn't had given himself the luxury of long bathes this last year as his priority was to the repair the Labyrinth; so he would often do only the necessary grooming. Now he was able to lavish in the luxury that used to be the custom in his old life.

After he finished his bath he looked at the result in the mirror and decided that although he wasn't his old self there had been a definite improvement. Now only a large dosage of relaxation could bring about the rest of his transformation.

He dressed and decided it was time to visit his parents as he had scarcely seen them in the last year; and unhappily most of those visits ended in arguments. He decided that this time he would not allow his father to bring him into a discussion concerning the 'fate' the Labyrinth had planned for him. Jareth's only wish was to spend a weekend with his family and to replenish his energy and inspiration so that he could continue his repairs and transformation of the Labyrinth.

Then Jareth thought of the new transformations he had been discussing with the Labyrinth; ideas Jareth wasn't all too happy with. It seemed that the Labyrinth was no longer satisfied to be a place of illusion it wanted to 'develop' itself into an enchanted place known for its beauty and mystery. The things that stirred a child's fantasy no longer held its charm for the Labyrinth. Its walls and mazes were built for adults as they were often the ones that would come to get the children back. Sara had been one of the youngest to travel through the maze and surprisingly made it; so the Labyrinth had decided to up the ante. It would become more dangerous to travel.

Also; the children that were lost to the Labyrinth would no longer be changed into goblins but would become its citizens. The goblins would also be transformed into their old selves as the Labyrinth was no longer amused by their antics. All would be trained to build up the kingdom so that once it flourished it would be a place for fae to come visit and stay; the captured humans would then be servants to its king.

Then Jareth sighed as he thought of the hitch to all this; the Labyrinth needed someone to assist him. That is where fate stepped in; the person the Labyrinth had chosen to assist him was none other than Sarah and this was an offence to his self-esteem. He didn't understand what the Labyrinth needed her for; Jareth always found himself quite tolerate but she was an agitator and had made traitors out of loyal servants. To take her back would not only be stupid but also risky and he didn't want to chance it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 2-****I'll place the moon within your heart**

Sarah had been attending academy of dramatic arts for the last year and a half. It was something she has always wanted to do, ever since she was passed the bug by her mother.

When she first arrived she kept to herself as much as possible something she had always done. However in this school it was virtually impossible as it was more of a large family than a school. In the first year alone; she was constantly taking extra classes with her fellow students to develop her skills. The people she met at this school were like her; they were all working towards their acting careers making it impossible for Sarah to keep her emotional distance.

Once Sarah had matured she had come to understand her father and why his relationship with her step-mother was so important to him. Linda had left him without warning to follow her dream, as she said; it was her life. She however declined to take her obligations as mother and wife and in doing so; her change of life style had a huge impact on those she had left behind.

Irene however was a totally different person. She was an attractive woman just has her mother had been but that was where the comparison ended; her character was totally different. Irene was logical, not whimsical and very dedicated to her family, something Robert had seen quite early in his relationship with her. He had tried to avoid women after his divorce fearing a repetition of events but once he saw her affection toward those she loved he wished to be part of her life.

Irene was a good mother to Toby and had never hurt Sarah; all she had ever done was try to be a friend to a frustrated teenager. Now the relationship between Irene and Sarah had become stronger as the relationship between Sarah and her mother had slowly evaporated. Linda was too egocentric to really be interested in anyone outside of her 'new' friends. She never had time to visit Sarah or even to have Sarah visit her and their telephone conversations had dwindled into the necessary small-talk without actual content. No, when it came down to it, her stepmother had become more than a stepmother always being there for her when Sarah needed her. She had always supported and helped her through the problems that presented themselves while Sarah grew up.

She had encouraged and even stimulated Sarah's wishes to become an actress; when Sarah's father protested Irene was able to convince him. The minute Sarah unexpectedly asked for dancing and fencing lessons Irene had automatically enrolled her in the classes she wished to follow. Sarah had done well; her gracefulness and beauty had grown through the years and everything was going admirably.

The last few months however she had been having problems with her studies; Sarah wasn't able to attain the same grades she had achieved in the first year. Maybe she had challenged her limits for too long or maybe the first year had just been beginners luck. She tried to push herself but something was terribly off; her best friend from school kept reassuring her that things would get better but they didn't. Most of all she felt that her body was changing yet she couldn't put her finger on what was happening to her other than her obvious health issues.

It had all started when her friendship with Allan had gradually bloomed into something of a romance.

She had known Allen since the first day at school; they had both arrived taking the usual tour of the campus with a large group of new students. When the students introduced themselves to one another both realized that they had come from the same state. After shared classes they went to the cafeteria and soon found out that they not only came from the same state but also they had attended the same primary school. Allen was a couple of years older and had moved away when he was seven not knowing of her existence until that day. Since that moment they felt a bond and often ate together after sharing the same classes.

Frequently, after they and their fellow students had completed a piece or project, they would celebrate with wine and a small get-together. It was at one of those evenings that she spoke with Allan for the first time outside of school. After that evening she would perceive his presence whenever he was around and although she wasn't really that interested she had to admit he was strikingly handsome.

Once, after rehearsing a piece he asked her help with his rehearsal of a new part. Sarah hesitated but before she could fathom what had happened Allan's wit and charm had overwhelmed her.

That Saturday Allan came over and they worked hard on the piece. Late in the afternoon he called for Chinese take-out and when it arrived he conjured a bottle of sake to accompany it. They ate and drank and when they were finished with their meal they cleared up.

That evening they discussed the part and Allan kept pouring the sake; it seemed like the bottle would never be empty. As they talked Allan told her about an old prop he still had from one of the plays he had done in high school; he said it was his good luck charm. She was half listening, her mind a bit fuzzy after consuming so many glasses of sake. When he showed her the document she was instantly fascinated; it was beautiful and had all sorts of signs worked out in gold letters.

Sarah brushed her fingers very carefully over the symbols as if hypnotized. "It's beautiful! What does it mean?"

"It's just a theatre prop we used" he laughed "We used it for the play and when we were done I was allowed to keep it"

She tried to focus and when her eyes had finally zoomed in on the document her delight was noticeable when she asked "Is that your name on it?"

"Yes I played the witness"

"Fascinating" She said and although the symbols were dancing and shimmering in front of her eyes she tried to read them.

"Ja, Isn't it! It is very special to me" he said. He then put it on the table and as her face followed the beautiful document he leaned towards her kissing her cheek and pulling her towards him. "It's just as captivating as you are; you know I like you don't you Sarah?"

Still out of focus she turned to look at him saying "I'm sorry Allan but I think I'm a little too tipsy right now".

"Oh come on" he said as his face moved towards her sealing her lips with his.

"No Allan" she said as she gradually realized how compromising her situation was

Allan smiled and looked into her eyes saying "Don't tell me you're still a virgin!"

"That is none of your business" she slurred.

"Maybe not, but it is refreshing to see someone with old fashioned values; I'm a bit old fashioned myself" He laughed as he kissed her forehead and before she knew it she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up in her bed with a very large hangover and wearing only her undies.

Her eyes then searched her room looking for any sign of Allen.

She moaned at the thought of what probably happened the night before and quickly scurried to the bathroom to rid of herself of the stomach contents that threatened to reappear. While she ran she saw Allen sleeping on her couch and covered in blankets.

After a distressful hour suspended above the toilette she felt a bit better and went to the kitchen to look for some fruit juice but as she arrived Allen was standing there holding out a glass of juice.

She promptly took the glass and quickly downed its contents saying "I had too much last night; I will never drink that vile stuff again!"

"Sorry" Allan chuckled "I didn't realize you never drank"

Sarah sighed and countered "I take the occasional wine but usually leave the hard stuff alone".

Allan looked puzzled "Why did you drink then?"

Sarah looked at her glass saying "I didn't want to look like a completely inexperienced country-hick so I thought I'd take a glass; it was you that kept filling my glass even when I protested that I'd had enough."

"Here, drink this" he said while handing her some greenish water which smelled like vinegar

Sarah wrinkled her nose showing her disgust "What is that?"

Allan softly laughed at the expression on her face and then put it in her hand saying "Pickle juice"

She took a whiff of the concoction while he watched "You're not serious, are you? It smells as vile as it looks."

"Yes, I am" Allan justified his choice explaining "It's very good for a hangover, at lease it helps me"

Sarah closed her eyes and quickly drank the greenish substance hoping she could keep it down.

When her dizziness retreated for a moment she took her glass to the sink where she refilled it with water and turned towards Allen to grab her vitamins. It was then that she realized he was in his underwear and she turned red.

"Please" she moaned "Pull on a pair of pants"

"Why so shocked?" he laughed at her blushed face "I thought you got over that last night!"

Her eyes grew wide as she asked "What the hell does that mean?"

"Don't you remember?" he snickered

"No, I do not!" she retorted hoping beyond hope that it wasn't what she was afraid of.

"Really" he smiled as his eyes got a mischievous look "I myself thought it was quite memorable"

"We did not, did we?" She said as she held on to the counter top feeling both mortified and unsure of herself.

"No, just kidding;" he laughed as he grasped her hands and brought them to his lips "you just feel asleep and I brought you to bed".

"Thank goodness!" she said felling uncomfortable with this intimate conversation.

"Well Thanks!" Allan said as he let her hands go and took a step away from her.

Sarah quickly reacted by saying "Look Allen I didn't mean it that way!"

She stepped forward to fill the gap between them and spoke with all the tact she could muster "It's just I hope that my first time is something special; I can't imagine anything more depressing as not being able to remember the first time you have sex!"

He laughed and she sheepishly joined in.

After that he hugged her and she said "Thank you Allan; you are a first class gentleman"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: __ wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki__ . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 3-****I'm not quite sure what we're supposed to do**

Since that weekend they had become good friends but Sarah tried to keep her emotional distance. They both realized that anything else, such as romance at this stage of life would be detrimental for their careers.

As their friendship grew they were able to feel each other's moods. They could make one another laugh when one of them was down, support each other when one of the two needed it and they would often have long talks about their love of their mutual vocation.

In the beginning of this second school year they had been working on a piece for their drama class which was very important to both of them and one afternoon she and Allan had decided to rehearse together as they both wished to get the feel of the piece. That evening they ate pizza and drank wine; during their meal they began to talk of their ambitions and what had driven them to this vocation. One thing led to another and after a couple of glasses of wine Allan began to make advances. Being his friend for so long Sara had become used to seeing his handsome face but now she looked somewhat closer. He had strait platinum blond hair actually very unruly which framed his oval face; his complexion was dark as he loved the outdoors and his facial features were very elegant yet fierce. He had a strong square jaw and a small, almost elusive pit in his chin. His cheekbones were sharp and his eyes were blue, anyone in her position would melt knowing this package was only a small part of his charms.

He leaned over to kiss her and Sara allowed him to take the lead as she gradually moved closer. His tong slowly found its way past her lips and as their kiss became increasingly passionate Sara's body gradually began to melt. She relaxed in Allan's embrace as he pulled her towards him and then pushed her back towards the floor so that he was on top. He then released her from his hug and taking her face in his hands he looked deep into her eyes letting out a long sigh as his eyes travelled from her face to her body making her shiver in anticipation. His lips attacked hers as he picked up where they had left off; Sara's body now clinging to his as their frenzy began to grow and blossom. Gradually His lips progressed down her neck and his hands were busy unbuttoning her blouse. Sara happily joined in and he quickly completed the job, Sara then took off her blouse and when he was about to undo her bra clasps she froze.

Allan realized her body had become ridged and looked at her face. It was an expression he had never seen before; her pupils were abnormally dilated but it was not sex that had made them this way. Well maybe that had begun the process; but now her whole body language was contradicting the possibility. He waved his hand in front of her face but she was unresponsive to his gestures and he began to worry. He didn't know what to do and gently shook her in hope that she would come out of her trancelike state. He was starting to panic and his fingers anxiously combed his unruly hair back from his face when all of a sudden she blinked; he was so relieved he started to smile.

"Are you alright Sarah? You had me worried"

She then looked up as if she had seen him for the first time and then looked down at herself. She quickly covered herself asking "What is going on?"

He was puzzled and angry as he thought she was about to blame him for the situation "Nothing you didn't consent to! I sure as hell don't get a kick out of raping helpless women and I certainly wouldn't pull a trick like that on you""

She looked back at him her face in disarray "I remember that we were going to go over our parts in the play, I also remember us becoming increasingly intimate" she said as she looked down at her clothes.

She looked into his eyes and all of a sudden she had a déjà vu remembering the day she had fainted in front of the mirror back home; what the hell was happening she asked herself.

Seeing the fear cross her face he touched her arm and when she looked up she saw the compassion and understanding in his eyes as he asked "What just happened to you Sarah? I see fear in your eyes and something else I can't quite explain"

She said "I just realized that this has happened before, when I was still at home. I haven't thought of that day until now. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you! Please, I don't want to lose your friendship!"

"Don't worry" Allen said "I may want to get into your pants but it don't think that's worth losing your friendship" he laughed as he hugged her.

This was the second time he had not abused Sarah's trust and looking at him she realized she was gradually falling in love. Since that moment they often stayed at each other's place during the day and at night they would often share her bed as going home in this area wasn't often a safe option. Sometimes they would try to make love but it always ended up the same; she would phase-out and he would have to get her back from her trancelike state. A couple of months after the first incident her surreal state began to show itself in class and her marks were gradually dropping because of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They soon found a place that they could share; they would both have their own rooms but share the living room, bathroom and kitchen. The rent divided between the two would be reasonable and it was close to the campus but most importantly Allan would be around at night so that could help her with her health issues. That night while she was staying with Allan she had her first seizure and it took her a long time to recover from it, her mind in total disarray. After that, whenever they talked about the apartment they would be interrupted by calls or events and sometimes Sarah would become unreasonably irritated over trivial issues so that Allan quickly dropped the issue. Although Allan tried to comfort her and keep her going she didn't know how long he would stay around and Sarah felt that if this continued she would gradually lose Allan.

Sarah was going home for the Christmas holidays, she needed to speak to Irene and her dad about the past events; they were her last resort and she hoped that they could help. Arriving at her home she pressed the doorbell and heard the instant sound of a dog barking and a child shouting. The door opened and there was her father pulling her indoors and out of cold. "Hi sweetheart, we hadn't expected you so soon"

Before Sarah could reply Irene came in to hug her step daughter followed by Toby who had climbed into Irene's arms and was now trying to get a hold of Sara. "Hi Sarah, I missed you" he said as soon as he was able to secure his place in Sara's arms.

"We all missed you" Irene said and the group slowly moved from the hallway to the living room. They all sat down except Irene who brought out the refreshments consisting of drinks and appetizers. When everything was settled they discussed the events around their little village and asked how her school was progressing.

She was about to tell them everything was going well when Toby innocently asked "Why didn't Allan come visit, I was hoping to see him again; I like him" he said "he makes me laugh".

That remark struck a cord and her happy façade died on her lips and the tears began to well-up in the corner of her eyes. She didn't know where to begin or what she should tell them; she wasn't even sure she knew herself.

Irene suddenly came and sat down beside her, putting her arm carefully around Sarah's shoulder.

Toby stood in front of her his eyes full of compassion as he asked "What's wrong Sarah?"

Sarah tried to smile back but in her emotional state her smile was crooked as she said "I think I'm losing Allan"

Irene then asked "What happened Sarah? He seemed crazy about you."

A tear slowly made its path along her face as she said "That is the problem! Every time we get close either I have one of those spells I had in front of the mirror or I have some sort of seizure. Anyway it is becoming too much for him and I can't blame him; I terrify myself."

"Wait a minute" Irene said her face full of confusion as she held her hand up to stop Sarah's flow of words. "Seizures, what do you mean seizures?"

Sarah looked at Irene's troubled expression as she described the seizures "I am asleep when it happens; Allan has been staying at my place to help me through the nights. He thinks it's some sort of R.E.M. disorder.

While Irene was digesting this piece of information her father quickly asked "What do you mean those spells I had in front of the mirror?"

She turned and looked at her father as she slowly explained something that she had difficulty understanding herself "When I am walking or standing I get a light-headedness that forces me to sit down and while I am sitting strange feelings invade my thoughts and I my body shuts down; when I wake up I am bathing in sweat. The last couple of days I am beginning to get headaches on top of all my other symptoms. Not only does that effect my relationship with Allan it's also destroying my concentration and my marks are plummeting as a result of it."

After that she held her face in her hands moaning "I have always wanted to go into acting, it has always been my dream but now it is becoming a nightmare and to top it all off I am losing my best friend; all because of these stupid incidents. It's not fair, it's like I'm not allowed to live my own life!"

Sarah looked up and at the faces of Irene and her dad and seeing their worry half regretted she had told them. It was bad enough for her to know this but putting this burden on their shoulders made her feel guilty; and yet she knew she needed help with this. This small family had become her sanctuary in times of trouble and now she realized just how destitute she was for a safe haven.

After a long moment of silence Sarah saw her father nod towards Irene as if they were having a silent conversation with one-another. Irene spoke as her father put his arm around her "This is serious Sarah! I am going to call our doctor tomorrow; we have to look into this while you're home. After all your health is more important at the moment than anything else".


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: __ wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki__ . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 4-****Time; He's waiting in the wings, he speaks of senseless things**

Her parents' doctor referred Sarah to a neurologist and before she had time to let things sink in she was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with Irene at her side. To kill time and soothe her nerves Irene was reading a magazine; Sarah was too nervous to do anything but sit and stare at the clock on the wall.

After what seemed a moment of confusion Sarah looked at the clock and saw something bizarre; the hands of the clock had moved and it was 10 minutes later. She blinked and took a second look and as she did, Sarah noticed Irene looking at her with a peculiar expression on her face. Then Sarah felt like she was plummeting, knowing something was definitely off. While she looked into Irene's eyes she reluctantly asked "I was gone wasn't I?" After a moment of hesitation Irene slowly nodded and Sarah started trembling like a leaf.

Irene held her hand and began to explain "Half way through the article I turned to ask for your opinion. It was then that I noticed that you had gone ridged. You scared me; you had a blank expression on your face and your pupils were abnormally dilated. I didn't know what to do but then realized how significant it would be if I could convey your '_black-out'_ symptoms to the doctor. However when you stayed like that for more than five minutes it began to unnerve me, I was so glad when you began to blink your eyes and wake up".

After this Irene got Sarah a cup of thee to settle her nerves and she had just finished the thee when her name was finally called. Sarah asked Irene to accompany her and they went into the room; dread creeping into Sarah's heart. While asking the routine questions the doctor pulled out a penlight and stuck his finger up asking Sarah follow it with her eyes; he then looked at her pupils and their reaction to light. He searched to see if there were any faults but he saw nothing and yet hearing Irene tell him about blackouts, seizures and headaches made him apprehensive.

Once he was finished with the questioning he wrote things down and Sarah tried to see what was being written but quickly gave up as his writing was illegible and upside down.

Thankfully he soon began to explain his observations saying "I have looked at everything that could cause the symptoms you spoke of but can't see anything out of the ordinary. However I find this situation asks for more; to get an optimal evaluation of your symptoms we need to use fine-tuned equipment. Don't look so worried Miss Williams; can I call you Sarah? I'd just like to do a few tests."

Irene agreed but Sarah wasn't very happy about the situation. "I can't" she said "I have to go back to school"

Irene quickly brushed her argument aside saying "Don't worry Sarah, I'll contact the campus and explain everything; after all your health is the most important thing. You said yourself this health issue is destroying not only your school but also your life. You must agree we need to know what is going on. Once we do; you can get back on track."

The doctor looked from Irene to Sarah and realizing that Sarah had no more arguments he said "Can you both please wait outside? I wish to discuss it with my colleague as she works with this equipment; she is a specialist in her own field."

It took a half-hour before the nurse called them back to the doctor's office where they were quickly introduced to the radiologist.

This time the radiologist spoke as they were ushered into their chairs "We have discussed the situation and your symptoms and I believe Dr. Thomas is right in his assumption that further examination is necessary". As they were speaking the nurse came in and gave Dr. Thomas different slips of paper.

"Sarah, these are necessary tests you must do" he said as he handed her all sort of forms. "Remember to take them with you when you come to take the MRI scan."

He then gave Sarah another form saying "here is the date that we can fit you in for the MRI scan; we will then do all the tests so you won't have to travel back and forth to the hospital. The scan generally takes about 30 to 60 minutes and don't wear any jewellery. Don't worry the scan doesn't hurt I just hope you're not claustrophobic; are you?"

"Uhm …..No" Sarah replied while trying to cope with the situation. She felt out of her depth; like she was drowning in information and as she got lost in the conversation fear began to take hold of her. As soon as Irene saw this she held her hand saying "Don't worry sweetheart it will be all right, you'll see! It will be over before you know it".

Sarah was relieved when Irene continued the conversation with the doctors. It was all a big blur for her and she was in a daze continuously asking herself what had just happened.

The trip home was very quiet as both Irene and Sarah were lost in their own thoughts. Sarah was too overwhelmed by what she had heard and Irene just didn't know what to say. Thankfully Irene was never a chatterbox that said witless things; she had always respected Sarah's silence.

As soon as they arrived home Sarah was too tired to talk and asked Irene if she would explain everything to her dad; Sarah went straight to bed, she was bone-tired and mentally confused.

When Sarah walked towards her bed everything seemed to spin so she quickly laid down in hope that the rotating would stop but to no avail. Sarah groaned and made a dash to the bathroom where she threw up; it wasn't much as she hadn't been able to eat the last few days.

After a couple of minutes she realized that someone was kneeling behind her and felt two hands resting on her shoulders. The quiet gesture of comfort shattered something inside Sarah and her emotions finally surfaced as she turned towards Irene. Feeling Irene's embrace she couldn't hold back the tears that had stuck in her throat since her visit to the hospital. The time passed and she didn't realize how long she had been in Irene's arms.

When the largest supply of tears and Kleenex had been lost they heard a soft cough in the background and both turned to see Sarah's dad as he came in the room asking "Sarah would you like me to help you into bed?" and in the corner of her eye she saw Irene nod her approval.

Sarah had been bone tired before her collapse but after her emotional outburst it was even worse and she was grateful for the help that they gave her. After she was helped into bed her parents left her room and she quickly succumbed to her exhaustion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Jareth arrived at his parents' home he tactfully avoided his father and mother as much as possible enjoying his time with his sister and friends, something he hadn't been able to do for the past year. Jareth was the eldest sibling and his sister the youngest. In his youth he and his brother Liam often spent much of their time on many different adventures; they had seen all of their father's territory and his sister often tagged along.

Now Liam was married with a fae from another kingdom and had two children of his own while Jareth still enjoyed the life of a bachelor. Jareth wouldn't allow himself to be tied down; he enjoyed his freedom far too much. Friends were of his choosing; as bachelor he did not need approval from others. He had many women and men who took his fancy and he enjoyed their company often. The last year however he had been too busy with the Labyrinth but now he decided that would change.

Brianna, his sister was also a very flighty fae and, like him she had an insatiable taste for variety in her way of life both inside the bedroom as outside of it. She had become one of his best friends since his brother left home.

Liam had become a painstakingly loyal husband who was still infatuated by his wife something neither Brianna nor Jareth could understand. Oh she is beautiful, intelligent and had a loyal and amiable character but the idea of being dedicated to one person for all of eternity; was unthinkable for both Jareth or Brianna!

Liam would always laugh at their comments and warned them that one day they would be in the same position as it was the fate of fae to find their one partner in life. Both Brianna and Jareth were horrified by the thought and Liam would laugh at that saying "just you wait".

Jareth's friends and that of Brianna were not the type his parents were pleased with but Jareth only met them for one night and quickly asked them and Brianna to come to his lands next week so they could join him in celebrating the rebuilding of the labyrinth.

Jareth's father and mother always lectured him to become more responsible as he now had a land of his own but Jareth would laugh saying "who in their right mind would want to live with me and the Goblins in Goblin City?"

The last year the situation had become graver as his parents constantly tried to lecture him on his duties towards the Labyrinth and its wishes. They argued that as Goblin king he must do his best to help the Labyrinth develop its place in the Fae Realm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the day of the tests came Irene drove Sarah to the hospital. Being so tired from the loss of sleep she went along without complaint actually too groggy to care. She knew that the test would be noisy so when she heard the MRI apparatus in the room next door she was surprised that it wasn't that loud, it sounded more like Irene's washing machine. After changing into her jogging pants and a T-shirt she entered the MRI room. When her eyes fell upon the MRI device Sarah realized why the doctor had asked if she was claustrophobic and she hoped to god she wasn't!

First they gave her an injection of liquid intravenously saying it would enhance the images. After that they told Sarah exactly how to put her head and body on the bench and once she was in the right position, they put a headphone on and gave her what they called the panic button and told her not to move while they were scanning her. They then set the machine on and Sarah's body disappeared into it. She closed her eyes attempting to concentrate on the music they had given her; desperately trying to envision herself anywhere but in this confined tube. Unhappily enough the promised music was overshadowed by the pounding sound of the machine and she realized this was the sound they had told her of.

When she came out of the MRI room she met the doctor who not only told her that the other tests would be easier but also that the MRI had gone well and that the results would probably be known over a couple of weeks. She did however say "Considering your seizures and your blackouts I still advise you stay at home and rest; at least until this has all been settled or you are in better health".

That night Sarah suddenly woke up to the sound of a low hum; one of those irritating hums. She was exhausted after yesterday's sleepless night and the anxiety of the today's tests so she tried to ignore the sound but soon became frustrated as a good night's sleep was no longer a luxury for her.

Sarah got out of bed in an attempt to look for the source but not sooner had she put her feet on the ground when she heard the sound grow in volume and pitch. Clasping her hands over her ears Sarah tried to block out the sound but all of a sudden her body collapsed and began to shake and convulse uncontrollably.

The next morning Sarah found herself back in bed; asking herself if she had just dreamt last night's experience or not. She was exhausted and had difficulty leaving the comfort of her bed as she kept drifting in and out of sleep. While she slept she dreamt of a strange place called '_the underground'_ and in that dream she was walking through a very strange and never ending labyrinth; it is so bizarre and yet so familiar.

All of a sudden Sarah met someone who she subconsciously knew was the Goblin King out of one of her beloved books. He tried to intimidate and scare her; and yet the circumstances and threats he produced were those that only a child would fear.

The Goblin King had an unearthly stunning face; he had long shaggy blond hair which haphazardly adorned his beautifully chiselled face giving it a striking radiance. Sarah noticed that his blue eyes are strangely different and after a moment she realized why; one pupil was larger than the other.

His eyebrows were turned up at the ends giving him an arrogant and sinister look which was reinforced by facial expression and body language. He was lean and walked graceful with the slow, even movements of a predator; being devious and arrogant he used his charm to entice Sarah to accompany him.

At that moment Sarah woke up in a cold sweat suddenly remembering what she had seen and thought to herself "Why can't I just fall asleep? I don't need nightmares! Please let me have one night of peaceful sleep."

After an half hour of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep getting the rest she sorely needed.

That week her health didn't improve, it only got worse. She had begun to hallucinate in her sleep and was rapidly losing weight.

When she woke her parents would come to her room asking her all sorts of strange questions; they said she would have conversations while her eyes were open and yet Sarah couldn't recall any of them.

When Sarah asked what kind of conversations Irene said "It was like you were having a discussion with someone but when I looked there was no one else in your room".

As soon as the school had commenced Irene had taken it upon herself to call them explaining Sarah's sickness and how the family doctor had advised a temporary dismissal so that she could resolve her health issues. In the meanwhile Irene did her best to get Sarah to eat but it was just too tiresome and even if she was able to eat she had difficulty keeping it in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first weekend after school began Allan came to visit Sarah. Sarah's family was usually quite chipper but the moment he saw them he realized just how grave the situation had become. Irene walked him to Sarah's room saying "She's very tired so she usually stays in her room."

Once they were in Sarah's room Irene asked Toby to come with her downstairs and as Toby left, Sarah turned in her bed facing the door. Allan was shocked; Sarah always had a small face but was now she was just a shadow of her old self. He doubted he'd ever seen someone look so fragile and his heart broke at the sight.

AIlan quickly sat on the chair beside her bed and she turned her back to him avoiding his gaze.

After a couple of minutes Sarah murmured "You should have called Allan"

AIlan swiftly responded asking "Would you have allowed me to come?"

Sarah was quiet and after a moment's hesitation said "Probably not; I don't want you to see me like this".

"I missed you so much Sarah, why didn't you call and tell me that you were so sick?" Allan quickly asked.

Shrugging her shoulders, her face still turned away from him Sarah replied "There was nothing you could do to help and I want you to go on with your studies. Anyway my mom would have filled you in on everything if you would have called". Allan knew it was difficult for her but decided he wouldn't accept her brush-off so he leaned in to hold her chin in his hand and turn her face towards him.

He watched as one tear quietly trickled down her face and his heart melted "I know but I wanted to see you and hear how _you_ are getting on with this."

Sarah chuckled and with a sarcastic voice answered "I haven't got much of a choice; I just have to face it and hope everything is alright. Don't I?"

"Can I stay with you this weekend?" Allan said as he softly traced the length of her arm with his fingers.

Looking at him Sarah smiled saying "It's really sweet of you to come visit me Allan but I don't need pity; I just need to rest and then I will be myself"

He caressed her face and looking into her moist green eyes Allan murmured "How could you say that Sarah? I didn't come out of pity! I thought you understood by now how much I care about you."

"It's you that doesn't understand, just look at me!" Sarah croaked as her hand gestured at her body and slowly moved up to her face "Even my face looks awful! On top of all that they don't know what's going on or if I can be cured"

"Oh Sarah, don't say that!" Allan said as he carefully leaned in to softly kiss her lips fearing her fragility.

Sarah kissed him back and her mouth was salty and wet as her tears were now silently flowing "I can't help it" she said "I'm dead tired and lately I have been getting convulsions as well"

AIlan didn't know what to say as he looked at her grief so he just leaned over so that their foreheads met. After a moment he gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs asking "do you mind if I bunk down with you tonight?"

Sarah sniffled "I don't think my mom will like it."

AIlan snickered as he said "I already got that covered, I asked and she said yes; guess she thought that it was safe enough with you so sick".

Sarah moved over in her bed giving Allan just enough room to join her and then he pulled her close as his arms gently held her body.

Finally surrendering herself, she leaned towards him "Oh Sarah my love" Allan whispered.

Sarah was exhausted; first Toby's visit and now Allan's. Gradually closing her eyes she said "I'm sorry but I can't seem to stay awake".

He looked into her eyes and said "It doesn't matter Sarah. Go to sleep; I'll watch over you!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: __ wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki__ . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 5-****Knowledge comes with death's release**

Again Sarah dreamt she was walking in the Labyrinth and in this dream the Goblin King was glaring at her. He held her in his arms and refused to release her as he looked down at her with sinister eyes.

"Let me go" She screamed but he wouldn't budge, he was furious with her "Not before you rebuild the damage you caused to my realm".

Sarah didn't understand what this meant and pulled away from him. Then the scene changed and they were standing on staircase but it was actually a maze, like the Escher's print _'Relativity' _which hung in Sarah's bedroom. As she stood there looking at the chaos around her she felt the Goblin King's body against her back and before she knew it he turned her around to face him and then caressed her cheek as he bent over to kiss her. At first the kiss was soft but it soon became more intimate as his tong obtained access to her mouth; Sarah tried to push him away but his fingers wove themselves into her hair holding her in place as he devoured her mouth. Sarah was breathless, almost losing her balance when he abruptly pushed her away. He then sneered "I will take payment in whichever way I feel fit." Sarah felt naked and vulnerable as his eyes scrutinized her body and looking down she realized she was wearing a transparent garment.

Just then Goblin King's hands grabbed her pulses and pulled her towards him; Sarah screamed and sitting strait in her bed her eyes scanned the room. The stairs were gone and so was her offender, after a few minutes she began to relax and lay back in her bed; it was then that she saw Allan lying beside her. He had changed into some jogging clothes and joined her under the sheets. He was awake and looked distressed.

"You had a nightmare. It must have been bad; you were thrashing at me" He said as his hand caressed Sarah's cheek.

"I'm sorry" She said as she brushed a random lock out of his face.

That moment Sarah realized that Allen actually looked a bit like the Goblin King of her dreams. She found it strange that she had been having this same fantasy since she came home and only now noticed the resemblance. She looked at Allan realizing just how many physical similarities he had but his character was totally different. Where Allen was kind, gentle and loving often offering her comfort; the Goblin King was arrogant and predatory; if he didn't automatically get what he wanted he would to take it with whatever means possible. Pondering on the differences she allowed Allen to wrap his comforting arms around her and slowly fell asleep looking at his handsome face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Allan helped Sarah go downstairs for breakfast hoping that getting her out of her room would help improve her appetite and while eating they discussed the university. He told her of the new pieces he had been working on and the last news concerning their mutual friends.

Allan quickly noticed how little she ate but when he tried to get her to eat more Sarah explained "It is so difficult to eat; it's like something is stuck in my throat holding everything up. I do drink as much as possible and try to get some soft food inside me but heavy things only make me throw-up and then I am even worse off".

After a while he noticed how hard Sarah was trying to stay alert but realized she was quickly tiring so dismissing all her arguments he brought her upstairs. While helping her into her bed he kissed her forehead saying "I'll be back in a while, try to relax".

Knowing how tired she was Allen decided to let her sleep so he closed the door and went downstairs to talk to Sarah's parents. They were still in the kitchen and seemed to have expected him to come speak with them.

"How bad is it?" Allan asked as he sat on the kitchen chair looking at Irene.

"It's getting worst, first she had blackouts, the seizures and now she can't sleep or even eat; it's as if she is shutting down. We're hoping to get more information as soon as the results come in from her MRI test but we don't know how long that will take, until then all we can do is wait".

After an hour or so Allan decided it was time to leave and although he had difficulty leaving her like this he realized that he had already taken up too much of Irene's time so he went back to Sarah's room. Allan found her restless in her bed just as she had been the other night and not knowing how to help frustrated him to no end. He sadly sat down at her desk and wrote a letter.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I came to say goodbye but found you asleep and didn't have the heart to wake you. Please take care of yourself while I am gone; I will try to contact you as often as possible and will come back to visit you next weekend. _

_Love, Allan_

Allan took one last look at Sarah and noticed the tranquil expression on her face. He walked softly towards her bed and then bent down to gently kiss her exposed cheek being very grateful he could leave her while she was at peace.

"Goodbye Sarah, I'll be back next weekend" He whispered as he looked down at her exhausted face and then left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

Halfway down the stairs Allan saw Toby coming up towards him asking "Are you going already?"

"She's resting peacefully now so I think it's better for her if I leave. Will you tell your mom that I'll be calling as soon as I can? I have to get back at the campus before dark but want to visit next weekend".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing lunch Toby went upstairs and just before entering Sarah's room he noticed a strange light shining through the crack under her door. He turned the knob as quietly as possible, trying not to disturb her and as the door slowly opened he peered behind it to see Sarah in bed surrounded by a blue light.

He was shocked and a slight sound escaped his lips before he could avoid it. All of a sudden the blue light dissipated leaving only a small bright blue light in the mirror the size of a pin. He quickly ran to the Sarah side; examining her slumbering appearance he noticed her restlessness and dark rimmed eyes.

He was about to go to his parents and tell them about this but his next thought was; they won't believe me and then Sarah will be all alone.

He cautiously approached the mirror and carefully put his hand on his reflection; nothing happened. He slowly backed away from the mirror and went back to Sarah and joined her in her bed. Sarah quickly nuzzled up to him and let out a deep sign of contentment. The blue light came back and enveloped them both.

He felt it slowly cover them and when it was in place, it seemed to drain him of his energy and old lost memories came back to reclaim his mind. He must have been small because he was in the arms of a strange unearthly man with long blond spikey hair and weird mismatched eyes; this man had a small sickle shaped pendant dangling on his chest which fascinated Toby. The man swung him around in his arms as he danced through the room with all sorts strange creatures. He sang to Toby of dancing babies and ….

When he woke up he was exhausted and finally understood what was wrong; if Sarah had to go through this every time she slept it would exhaust her completely.

Toby asked his parents to look in on Sarah the next few days hoping they would see the blue light so he would not have to tell them but they never saw it. Once he went with them and even though he saw the blue light they didn't; it was then that he realized only he was able to see it.

That Friday things had become worse; the last few nights Sarah had been having a couple of seizures per night and her parents were desperate. They asked their doctor to come to their home but he didn't understand what was happening; Sarah's health was rapidly deteriorating and he was powerless to stop it. At that moment her parents decided that they would take her back to the hospital tomorrow.

Once the doctor left, Toby decided he couldn't stay quiet any longer and told his parents about the blue light and asked; no, begged them to put Sarah in another room. But his parents wouldn't listen sending him back to his room.

When they were asleep Toby went back to Sarah and sat on the floor guarding his sister. He was terrified when he saw the blue come out of the mirror and float towards Sarah. He screamed "No, you're killing her!" and all of a sudden he saw a flash of light. When everything dimmed except the blue beam; he saw the man he had dreamt about appear in the room.

Jareth's POV

After a four day visit Jareth realized he would be exposed to his parent's lectures as long as he stayed and considering it was their home he felt they had the right to do so. Therefore he decided to end his visit before it became too nerve wracking. After all, both Jareth and his father were strong-willed and if Jareth's opinions of the Labyrinth remained unyielding it would just be a matter of time before they would openly disagree.

Knowing he would be seeing his friends and Brianna in less than a week he wanted to prepare for their visit. After saying his goodbyes he quickly transported himself to the Goblin castle with the help of one of his crystals.

Once he was home he made the necessary preparations and after doing so decided it was time to indulge himself so he filled the bathtub and lay back enjoying the luxury and warmth. When he finally came out he slipped into his pyjama bottoms and slid between the sheets; chuckling at the prospect of next week's celebration and knowing it would allow him to share his bed.

Jareth had just fallen asleep when he was roused by something unexplainable; it was a strange sense of irritation, like a child pulling on his sleeve when wanting attention. He ignored it, trying to relax and continue his slumber when all of a sudden he heard the spirit of the Labyrinth speak to his mind "Jareth you must reclaim the Labyrinth's victor".

Jareth remained groggy from his slumber but when the words finally seeped in he suddenly woke up bad-tempered by the request complaining "Well I'll be damned to bring her back to my realm after all the destruction she caused the last time".

The voice in his head barked "You shall go, Sarah is slowly dying. I have kept her alive up to now but since she ate the peach _**which you gave her I may add**_**,** she has been attached to the Labyrinth. Now that she has become of age it is eating away at her body and mind and she is slowly succumbing to its poison".

"I never poisoned her!" Jareth argued

The voice became irritated as it explained "Maybe not intentionally, but after eating magical fruit she will die if she doesn't return to this place and soon, so go now!"

"I refuse" He retorted "I'm a king, not a servant; I will not go to that treacherous child"

It now bellowed "She is no longer a child and you will most certainly go and now, otherwise you will forfeit your crown!"

Jareth was furious; he found it humiliating but realized, as king to this realm, he had no choice.

He couldn't refuse but he'd be damned if he went in his pyjamas so he quickly changed into his regal attire and begrudgingly threw a crystal above his head and was enveloped in a flash of light.

All of a sudden Jareth stood in the same room where Sarah had celebrated her victory over him. He scanned the room in search of Sarah and quickly came eye to eye with what he assumed was an older version of her baby brother who was sitting on the floor across from her. As soon as the boy caught sight of Jareth he stood up and pushing him said "it's all your fault; you did this to her!"

Jareth ignored him of course and resumed his search for Sarah looking towards the bed. The Labyrinth hadn't exaggerated the situation; she was dangerously ill. Jareth then turned towards the boy raising one of his eyebrows as he drawled "Be quiet little boy, I didn't do this so keep your assumptions to yourself"

As Jareth walked towards Sarah's bed Toby panicked and shouted "don't touch her don't you see she is hurting".

Jareth snarled at him and gently picked her body up, surprised as he realized she was only skin and bones. Sarah was nothing like the girl he had last seen; her hair was lustreless and her eyes were hollow and had large shadows around them; her arms and legs were like very delicate twigs. It was as if she had been starving herself.

Toby didn't trust Jareth; that was plain to see as he was torn between staying and watching over his sister or leaving to get help. All of a sudden he ran towards the door but with a motion of Jareth's hand he closed it saying "You must be Toby".

"How do you know my name?" he asked me his eyes first looking surprised and then suspicious.

"You and your sister have been guests of my realm in the past. Now be quiet, your parents cannot hear you and you will not be allowed out of this room until I have left. I have been sent to collect Sarah; the Labyrinth has requested her presence" Jareth turned with Sarah in his arms and began to move towards the spot he had entered when he felt Toby's small hands hold on to one of his legs.

"You can't take my sister, I won't let you" Toby shouted. Jareth almost lost his balance and once he regained it he glared down at Toby and angrily hissed "You will keep your little hands to yourself; I will not tolerate your blatant disrespect towards me!"

He then added "As for you not allowing me to take your sister; you have no choice, it is either that or she will die." Jareth argued impatiently; he never had very much patience on the best of days but being pulled out of bed to do a task he was totally opposed to, didn't help matters.

Jareth then looked down his nose at the boy and bluntly asked "Are you so selfish to want to keep her, knowing she will die?"

Toby looked at his sister and a large tear welled up in his eyes as he realized that Jareth was right.

"I want to know, where are you taking her?" Toby asked inquisitively.

"To a place where she will get better" Jareth vaguely replied.

"Is it a nice place?" Toby persisted.

"It depends, I like it" Jareth smirked.

"Will she like it?" Toby continued his line of questioning

"I don't know; but she will live" Jareth was becoming annoyed and tried to take a step having no desire to stay any longer than necessary.

Toby stopped him, determined to find out more and asked "Can she come back if she doesn't like it there?"

Jareth tilted one of his eyebrows trying to intimidate him as he looked at the boy with, what he was sure was, a genuine look of annoyance. He was becoming quite exasperated by this small creature "No! And you will say your majesty as I am the Goblin King!"

Toby was taken aback by his words and said "The Goblin King?"

"Yes" Jareth sighed afraid he had just opened up a new line of questioning.

"You do look weird!" the boy whispered as his eyes took in Jareth's appearance.

At this remark Jareth raised an eyebrow "I would not be so rude if I were you little one, this is my regal dress"

The little boy continued unfazed by Jareth's answer "But I thought you were just a story my sister told me"

"Well now you know I am not" Jareth reasoned and attempted to continue walking towards the spot where he had first appeared.

Toby stood in front of Jareth, his face defiant as he said "It's not fair! She was happy and didn't want to be sick and that blue light that you came from made her sick: so now she has to go to the place that made her sick and stay there. The blue light doesn't care about her otherwise it wouldn't have made her sick"

Looking down at the youngster Jareth remembered that Sarah had often said the same words while walking the Labyrinth. He inadvertently smiled as he said "That was what your sister would often say 'it's not fair' and I will tell you the same thing I told her; 'life is not always fair'"

Jareth took another step towards the spot where he would re-enter the Labyrinth when Toby passed him, almost tripping him up for a second time while he cried "wait, please wait".

Jareth was getting really pissed. First he had been pulled out of bed missing a good night's sleep then he had to pick up Sarah, something that went totally against his grain, and thirdly he had to have a very annoying discussion with this mini human.

As soon as Jareth regained his graceful stance Toby was back beside him holding a large book in his hand.

Toby looked up to him, held his sisters hand and stood on his toes to kiss her cheek as he put the book on top of her saying "Help her! Please take good care of her and give her this if she gets better so that she won't forget us"

The emotions of the child perplexed Jareth; normally a human child this age would have been frightened or had a tantrum. Yet this child was so concerned with Sarah's health that he allowed Jareth to take her; this was yet more proof to him that humans were strange and unfathomable.

Jareth left the room and the boy in a flash of light erasing the boy's memory and knowing that the family would never understand what happened to Sarah. It would be one of the mysteries that the humans could never solve.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: __wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki__ . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 6-****I'm raving mad and Somewhat Slightly Dazed**

Jareth asked what he had gotten himself into while holding Sarah in his arms. He had fulfilled the Labyrinth's request but now that he was back in his castle he didn't have a clue what he should do.

"She is sick" he absent mindedly said while looking down at her hollow face.

"You should take care of her" the Labyrinth clairvoyantly spoke.

"Am I supposed to babysit her?" Jareth asked, uncomfortable by the though alone as he searched for a place to put her down. Conversations between Jareth and the Labyrinth were always strange to outsiders as his mind was telepathically fused to the Labyrinth; only he could hear and answer it. Often he would be quiet for hours on end as he spoke to his kingdom.

"No, you have to nurse her" the Labyrinth said and Jareth could feel its unspoken fear of losing her.

"Do I look like a healer?" Jareth asked, exasperation emphasizing his words as he quickly brought her to the bed in the guest room.

"It's time you learned to correct your mistakes" the Labyrinth argued.

"So I gave her a peach, I only did it to slow her down" Jareth said as he pulled down the covers and picked her up.

"It didn't help, she won anyway" the Labyrinth snickered.

"Is that what this is all about? You want to punish me for letting her win?" Jareth asked while laying Sarah on the matrass and covering her with the sheets and blankets.

"No, you know what I want; I want her to be part of my realm." It answered.

"Why?" Jareth asked feeling slightly antagonized by its answer "I was always enough for you; we worked together to form this realm" he shouted as he began to walk out of the room.

"You know I want to develop and I think the only way to do it is that you grow up and take responsibilities" it answered.

"I like living the way we do" Jareth explained "I have my friends and habits and I am very happy with them; I do not want to change."

"Well I want more" It said "It is true, we had a lot of good times but when she was running the Labyrinth she was so alive. The affection she had for the baby was stimulating and I felt like she had filled a gap; something I was missing"

After a moment of hesitation it added "I also felt the affection you had for her".

Jareth was furious as he shouted "I do not wish to discuss that; I no longer bear her any affection. She is a danger to my sanity and your realm".

"No, that is where you are wrong Jareth! I believe that she is your counterpart and in being so she compliments you and makes me whole". It argued.

"You don't know what you are talking about. What you speak of are dangerous emotions; emotions that may cause the downfall of everything we have built" Jareth explained.

Remembering Sarah's face and body Jareth added "She is only a shadow of her former self".

"That's why you need to nurture her back to health and as soon as possible" It reasoned.

"I will ask my mother to help" Jareth said and before the Labyrinth could argue he left in a flash of light. Knowing the Labyrinth would call him back if he didn't return promptly; he quickly sought his mother's advice as soon as he arrived at his parent's home.

Jareth had just turned the corner towards the throne room when he met his sister "Where is mother?" he asked while his eyes scanned the corridor ahead.

She looked perplexed and agitated saying "Hello to you too!"

"Look, I have no time for formalities I need to know where mother is" Jareth argued.

"I am here" his mother said and Jareth heard her voice behind him.

Turning to face her Jareth blurted out "I need your help mother. When I arrived at the Labyrinth it sent me to get the victor".

His mothers' eyes widened as she spoke "Where is she?"

"Back at the Labyrinth" Jareth said and went further to explain "She is very sick, it seems that once she came of age, the peach she ate while in my realm, began to poison her. I don't know how to take care of her, can you help me?"

"No this is your task and it's time you took your responsibilities!" Jareth's mother calmly said.

"What is it with everyone? I like my life; why does everyone want to change me?" Jareth said frustration and anger getting the better of him.

"I'll help" his sister said.

"Great!" Jareth said as relief flooded through him "Can you come with me now?"

Jareth's mother looked at the two of them and said to Brianna "You go with Jareth I will send your things as soon as I can"

With this said Jareth used his crystal to transport them to the Labyrinth.

Sarah felt someone lift her from her bed but couldn't focus or open her eyes. She was immobile, hearing voices but not understanding the words being said. Then nothing; she was floating, allowing the darkness to take over and felt a bizarre sensation as if her body were encased in a cooling substance. The stress that had consumed her and caused her sickness left her and the strange thing was, that before that moment she had never realized that is was there.

The constant fight to control the nausea was over, the obstacle in her throat no longer existed and her necessity to struggle for every breath was gone. She was lightheaded and her body was finally able to relax; it was heaven. She lay on a very soft and comfortable surface and let out a deep sigh as she fell into a peaceful and refreshing sleep.

Sarah slowly shifted to lay on her side; she was woken by her need to go to the bathroom so disregarding her body's protests she carefully swung her feet over the edge of the bed, still to groggy to open her eyes. She sat there for a moment collecting her strength and willpower but when she finally peered through the slits of her eyes she was astonished and terrified.

She fumbled around not understanding what her eyes were seeing; it was as if a mist was surrounding her and she struggled to stay sane as her eyes examined the room. She didn't recognise anything and was afraid her sickness had brought her to a new phase; hallucinating while she was awake

Sarah pushed herself off the bed and grabbed the bedpost looking around the room for anything familiar when all of a sudden there was a flash of light in the hallway. She ungracefully allowed herself to drop back onto the bed wondering what was happening and felt very venerable in this strange room. Then she heard voices in the distance and one of them was very familiar; it was that haunting voice from her dreams.

"Where is she?" Sarah heard a female voice ask.

"I put her in the guestroom bed" he answered.

Sarah heard their footsteps come closer and increased her hold; gripping the bedpost with all she was worth as she closed her eyes hoping this nightmare would soon end.

The closer the footsteps came the more she leaned her face into the bedpost mumbling "Wake up Sarah, Please wake up!"

No longer hearing the footsteps she opened her eyes; and there, looking straight into her eyes was the tormenter of her dreams.

"Hello Sarah" he said and she screamed and used all her strength to move away from him.

"I am going mad" She whispered realizing her strength was abandoning her. "My dreams and hallucinations are becoming reality!"

"Don't be a fool" he scoffed "This is reality; you are back in the Labyrinth".

Sarah closed her eyes, her head going from left to right in denial as she whispered "This is not real, I have to wake up"

Now she felt his hands on her shoulders and he shook her barking "You _are_awake you twit"

Her body was like that of a ragdoll and her head just bobbed back and forth as he shook her; she was too bewildered to care.

"Stop that Jareth!" Brianna said "You might hurt her and I don't think the Labyrinth will be pleased if that happens".

Brianna sat next to Sarah but she didn't care she just closed her eyes blocking her senses and retreating into her mind, hoping to wake up in her own room.

Sarah was a mess; fear and desperation clouding her eyes and Brianna realized if she and Jareth weren't careful, Sarah would consciously withdraw herself into the oblivion of her own mind. Brianna felt her forehead and seeing her reaction towards her brother asked him "could you please get a damp wash cloth we have to get her back"

Looking puzzled by her words Jareth asked "What do you mean?"

"If we let her, Sarah will deliberately place a psychological wall around her mind. Then we will not be able to reach her" Brianna explained.

"That's impossible!" Jareth sneered as he conjured the requested wash cloth.

Looking at the object she sighed; it was her hope to get him out of the room so she could calm Sarah. Jareth however was either _unable or unwilling_ to see the effect he had on Sarah and Brianna decided further attempts to get him out of the room would be useless so she began to explain what she had just said "I have studied the human behaviour for years and it is definitely possible! Sarah has been on the brink of death for a long time and now she is in another world; a world you told me she has forgotten about. Now she is terrified and not only is her body fragile but also her mind. This may push her over the edge if we aren't careful."

"Damn it" Jareth cursed under his breath his eyes exasperatingly studying Sarah as he said "She was always difficult and has only become worse with age".

Briana seeing Sarah was so small and fragile found it hard to assess her age so she asked "How old is she?"

Jareth looked down at Sarah as he calculated how long it was since he had seen her "She was 15 human years old when I last saw her. Considering time in the human world goes faster than here I think I can safely say she must be about twenty by now"

"She's burning up" Brianna said as she dabbed Sarah's face with the damp cloth "we need to put her in the bath and then she can go back into her bed".

Brianna went into the bathroom and started to draw a bath. Once it was filled she came back to the bedroom to see Jareth looking uncertainly at Sarah's face while Sarah was looking into her own private void. Stepping towards Sarah's bed Brianna nodded towards Jareth and he pulled away the sheets so that she could slowly undress Sarah.

Sarah was in terrible shape; her body was undernourished "What did she do to herself" Brianna whispered as she felt her body move under her hand. All of a sudden Sarah's eyes widened as she feebly tried to brush Brianna's hands off her body.

"Be quiet and let me help you" Brianna commanded and continued her work with fresh determination

Looking at Sarah's eyes Brianna she saw they were directed towards her brother and uttered "Jareth maybe it would be better if you left the room, if I can't accomplish it on my own I will call".

Once Jareth left the room she relaxed a bit and allowed Brianna to bring her to the bathroom. Leaning on Brianna they made it to the door and when Sarah entered she whispered "I need to go" and nodded towards the lavatory. Brianna helped her there and then Sarah pushed her away so Brianna gave her some privacy.

Brianna heard the flush and walked in to help Sarah into the bath.

Rolling her sleeves up Brianna used a cloth to cool Sarah's cheeks and neck; it took a while but slowly the tension left Sarah's body, her temperature started to drop and she gradually fell into a peaceful sleep.

Once Brianna was satisfied with her temperature she asked Jareth to take Sarah out of the bath. Sarah was still sleeping and so it was safe to ask Jareth to use his crystal to dry and dress her. After doing that he brought her back to the bed in a nightgown.

Now that the worse was over Brianna sent Jareth away and changing into her nightgown slipped under the sheets next to Sarah. She then put out the candles with a flick of her wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Brianna was in the bathroom getting herself ready for the day and when she came out she looked at the woman lying in the bed. Sarah looked very fragile, just a slip of a girl actually; it was hard to believe she had mastered the Labyrinth. She had a little more colour on her cheeks and when Brianna raised her hand to feel her temperature she woke up saying "Where am I?"

"You are in the Labyrinth" Brianna patiently answered

"I'm not going mad?" Sarah asked as she slowly raised herself on her elbows

"No, you're not; my brother brought you here" Brianna explained. "You were dying and the only way to save you was to bring you here."

Sarah looked perplexed and then turning her face towards Brianna her face took on a wary expression as she asked "What is the Labyrinth, it's much too luxurious for a medical facility"

Brianna smiled "No, it is the one of the fae realms which is protected from human influence or interference"

"That's impossible!" Sarah argued "Fae's do not exist"

"Look around you Sarah there are no human places like this" Brianna told her

Then gesturing with her hand Brianna said "Enough of this, we will talk about this later, in the meanwhile I wish to help you get better".

"You said your brother brought me here, who is your brother?" Sarah asked and Brianna could feel the anxiety in her voice.

"I am" Jareth said and both Sarah and Brianna jumped up from his unexpected entrance.

"You!" Sarah said accusingly "you were in my dreams"

"In your dreams?" Jareth said innocently but a sensuous innuendo was prominent in his words.

"Actually I meant my nightmares" she dryly answered.

"Now children, be nice" Brianna said playing the role of a concerned parent avoiding a sibling spat.

All of a sudden there was a low rumble and realizing it was Sarah's stomach Brianna asked "Are you hungry Sarah?"

Sarah turned to face Brianna and explained "I'm afraid to eat; everything I eat comes back up"

"I have some nice broth; would you at least try it?" Brianna asked as she picked up the bowl and held it close by.

The smell was tempting and Sarah reluctantly opened her mouth to try. Brianna gradually feed Sarah a spoonful and after a moment of hesitation her eyes lit up.

"It's delicious and I'm not nauseous; it seems like my body is accepting it" Sarah said a smile of relief lighting her face.

While watching her face Brianna's intuition made her think there might be more to her than she first thought; she was different than most women.

All of a sudden Brianna saw Sarah's body become ridged and when she looked up she realized the cause; Jareth had come closer.

Brianna looked up at her brother saying "Maybe you should prepare for your guests. I will take care of Sarah"

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself" Sarah said nervously as she took another spoon full of soup.

Jareth walked out of the room and as Sarah finished her soup she gave a contented sigh and lay back in her bed.

Sarah then looked up at me saying "Thank you, it was lovely. You really don't have to babysit; I just need to rest and if I can keep this in my body I can finally get better".

She then lay on her side and closed her eyes with a deep sigh of satisfaction.

Brianna looked at her and remembering Jareth's stories of the Victor found it hard to see the similarities between Sarah and his stories. She shrugged her shoulders and quietly left the room.

Once Brianna arrived in the dining room she sat next to Jareth asking "What happened last night?"

Jareth then began his story telling Brianna everything from the moment that he left his family to the moment he returned asking for help.

Brianna looked into his eyes searching for more answers "I can't rhyme your stories about the victor with Sarah; she seems to be very nice and courteous. I do however notice she is scared of you."

"I have no idea why, I did all that she asked of me and in the end she destroyed a large part of the Goblin city and my beautiful staircase" Jareth complained.

"And your heart; I saw you after she left and you were different." Brianna probed.

"No, never that" he sneered "I am not my brother. I am like you; I like being a free spirit".

"How is she?" Jareth asked as he nodded towards the direction of the castle were Sarah was staying.

"Are you worried about her?" Brianna questioned as she inconspicuously observed his facial expression.

"No" he laughed "Are you forgetting; I will be entertaining our friends in a few days? I only hope that she will be able to take care of herself when we are otherwise engaged".

Brianna shook her head showing her disappointment "I would postpone your celebration if I were you".

"Why? If Sarah is to live in the Labyrinth she should learn to adjust." He reasoned.

"It seems more tactful to wait, you know our friends, and they are curious and if any were too attracted to her she would be defenceless. Maybe if we wait just a week or two we can continue as planned."

Jareth grumbled his displeasure but eventually agreed.

They used Jareth's crystal to watch over Sarah realizing that sleep and food were the most important necessities. Considering her anxiety around Jareth, both he and Brianna found it wise for Brianna to take care of Sarah in the first week; after that it would be Jareths turn to help her.

Sarah gradually gained strength but it would take longer to get back the lost weight. In the meanwhile she would ask for her parents and Toby. Knowing she would needed her strength back before she could know, let alone accept her fate Brianna tried to pacify her by saying "all in good time".

One day Brianna walked in on her as she was sleeping and all of a sudden she heard names pass Sarah's lips. Recognizing the names of her family which she often spoke about meant she was very close to them. Sarah still had one foot in the realm of the humans and Brianna dreaded the day when she and Jareth would have to tell her she would never see them again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 7- Never look back, walk tall, act fine**

The past week Jareth had only seen Sarah through his crystal but his sister had gone back home leaving her under his care.

The first morning he came into Sarah's room he softly walked over to her bed and looked at the Labyrinth's victor. Her face was still hollow but it had acquired some colour and appeared healthier than when she had first arrived.

While he was watching she slowly woke up and when she saw him he perceived the panic in her eyes. This unexplainably angered Jareth causing his inquisitive expression to turn into a scowl.

"Is Brianna sick?" she asked as she craned her neck to look at the door.

"No, I have been given the duty of taking care of you for the next week. She claims that she needs some time to herself" Jareth said as he walked up to the curtains to open them.

Then he turned around and walked towards the bed again and he saw her shy away from him saying "You don't have to babysit I can take care of myself now". As if in an attempt to prove her words she sat up turned and put her feet on the ground but when she tried to stand her strength gave out and Jareth was able to catch her before she crumbled to the floor.

She froze when he touched her and mumbled "I'm sorry; I guess I was too swift in trying to prove my point".

Jareth hesitantly removed his arms and she wobbled on her feet as her face turned a bright shade of red she uttered "I have to go to the bathroom can you please help me to the door? I can take it from there"

In his mind he recalled her mockery and defiance when she had championed the Labyrinth. Much of that spirit was gone and strangely enough Jareth found it distressing to see her so dependant and helpless.

Jareth left her on her own and prepared the table with different sorts of foods deciding he would join her. He heard the door open and was about to help her when she timidly smiled and motioned him to stop. Sarah slowly shuffled towards him and the table and he pulled out the chair for her. Holding herself steady on the table she gradually lowered herself onto the chair.

He quickly sat across from her saying "Eat up! It is time for you to go into your next phase of recuperation which means eating solids and having company, after all you have been here a week now."

"Has it been a week? It feels like a lot longer. I'm sorry if I have been a burden and am very grateful for your help and that of your sister but maybe it's time for me to go home. I don't want to be an inconvenience any longer".

Jareth was surprized and it must have shown as Sarah gave him a quizzical glance asking "What's wrong?"

She then looked at him as if she had just figured out a puzzle "Look Jareth, I don't mean to be unappreciative because, as I said; I am very grateful. I think however that it might be better for both of us to get on with our lives; my parents must be very worried and I know you wish to get on with your life after all…"

Jareth held up his hand in an attempt to stop her flow of words and asked "Didn't Brianna tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked her eyes searching Jareths.

"Damn, Brianna" he mumbled to himself and then whispered "Sarah, you can't go back"

Sarah just smiled but when she saw the pity in his face she realized he was telling her the truth and he saw the old look of defiance come to her face as she snarled "you lie".

"Why would I do that?" Jareth reasoned.

"I don't know; I don't even know you or where I am" Sarah argued.

Jareth remembered the spell he had sent through the mirror and deciding it was no longer useful he reversed it and saw her face look down to the table as if it were a screen showing a movie.

After a minute or two she slowly raised her eyes and looked at Jareth who saw the recognition in her face "Now I remember everything. How dare you go against your word and take me back here! I won and was allowed to go back home" she shouted.

"You will lower your voice Sarah! Remember who you are taking to and show some respect to your betters" Jareth condescendingly said.

He saw her face turn red but now it was with fury and he quickly raised his hand and using his magic he silenced her so that she would remain mute while he explained.

"I had no choice but to get you back here. Once you passed the age of twenty your body couldn't survive in the human realm. In other words you were dying and the only way for you to survive is if you were to come back to the Labyrinth. I did not wish you here; as you so aptly assumed I have my own life and that does not include you".

Jareth saw a tear of frustration trickle down her face and decided he could lift his spell for a moment to see her reaction to his words.

"You mean I can never see my family or Allan again?" she enquired wiping the tear from her face with the back of her hand.

"No" Jareth murmured as he watched the grief take hold of her face "I'm sorry but it is impossible".

She then began to plead with Jareth; the same way she had pleaded for her baby brother so many years ago "Send me back, please! My life is back there and I'd rather die than be stuck here. Don't you see? I don't belong here!"

"I'm sorry but the Labyrinth begs to differ." Jareth replied coldly being unsympathetic to human emotions; they were far too complicated and difficult for him to process. He then added "It wants you here and I had no part in its wishes but I can't help you either".

"What do you mean the Labyrinth wants me here?" she asked looking baffled by his remark.

"How can I say it?" Jareth looked around the room, searching for the right words and then attempted to explain "The Labyrinth has a will of its own, I have been selected to be king of the land but it has also selected you to be part of it".

"Well I don't want to be part of it; not now and not ever" she foolishly screamed her voice leaning towards madness.

Saying this, Jareth saw her looking at him first in anger and then in pure amazement. At that moment Jareth realized that the Labyrinth had revealed itself to her. The amazement on her face transformed into a look of accusation. Jareth smiled sympathetically and put his hands in the air saying "I have nothing to do with this".

"You really mean it, don't you?" she asked and he nodded in agreement.

"Now" Jareth said trying to calm her down "you must eat otherwise you will never get well"

"Why would I want to get well?" She sneered

"You have no choice, the Labyrinth will not accept your denial and believe me; it can be even crueller than I"

She laughed at him saying "What can it do?"

Jareth gave her a forbidding look as he said "Hurt your loved ones for one thing. Its power is much larger than you can ever realize".

She disputed her case saying "But it took everything away! My family, Allan, my career; everything I love!"

"Who is Allan?" Jareth asked, trying to find out who this new person was in her life.

"My boyfriend; someone that loved the things I loved" she said and Jareth saw a small smile form on her lips while remembering him. "He was my partner at school; we were both loners so we helped each other to find our way on the campus. He was there the first time I had a black out and he tried to help me!"

"But he couldn't" Jareth drawled.

"No one could!" she retorted "You said it yourself I was doomed to die if I stayed in the human realm."

She then realized something and Jareth saw her face fill with shock as she said "My family, Allan do they know what happened?"

"I should think not" he mocked.

She grabbed Jareth's hand over the table saying "But they will be worried!"

"No they won't" he told her "I left a duplicate of your body in the bed. It had no life of course and I created a spell that will fool anyone who looks at it to believe it is you".

He smugly added "I have been watching the progress of them finding you and within a week the body was buried; it was a very touching actually".

Frustrated by his callousness she quickly pulled her hand away and let out a sigh as she looked at the table "I'm glad that my family and Allen were allowed closure. I only wish it could have ended differently"

Jareth tried his best to reason with her and explained the situation as he saw it "There was no option Sarah, you were too sick and they would have thought you mad if you started to explain that the Labyrinth was calling you."

She said nothing so Jareth repeated "You must eat otherwise you will never get well."

She slowly looked up and with a defiant face she shouted "Why should I?"

"You will lower your voice Sarah! Remember who you are taking to and show me some respect; after all I am your king!" After studying her face he said "Now to answer your question; It is not only better for your health, it is also important for the lives of your loved ones" he said as he gave her with a meaningful look.

"Is that a threat?" she asked while looking insolent.

Jareth was now outraged and slammed his hand on the table as he gave her a menacing answer "No threat from me! But it is the way of things here in the Fae realm. The realm decides what it wants and will allow no fae and certainly no mortal to change their ideas".

"But why me? Why did it choose me?" she pleaded.

"I don't really know" he said although he considered the Labyrinth's implication that his feelings for her was the reason; he did not think it would help matters if he told her this.

Jareth pushed a glass of orange juice and a plate full of food towards her and nodded that she should start eating. She drank the juice without really tasting the contents and then picked at her food.

While watching her eat he decided that it was time that she got out of her room so he consequentially announced. "After you eat we will go outside for an hour or so, the fresh air will do you good. As soon as you are well you will be able to find your way around the Labyrinth on your own".

"Fine with me" she said as she smiled up at him. She was much too compliant; making Jareth suspicious of her motives.

"One thing Sarah!" She looked up and he continued "Don't try to escape that will only incite the wrath of the Labyrinth and I will not stand in for the consequences"

When he saw her deflate he knew he had hit a truth.

After they had eaten Jareth took a crystal and transported them to a nice section of the forest just outside the castle walls where he conjured a blanket and some refreshments. He noticed Sarah shiver and used his crystal to replace her nightgown with a long warm dress.

Sarah, although weak was still very obstinate and tried to block Jareth out; closing her eyes as she leaned back to enjoy the sunshine. While she lay there he was able to observe her without her watchful eyes noticing his analysis. She was no longer a child but a woman and although her body had been ravished by her sickness she still had the foundation of becoming a beauty.

Just as he was pondering the idea she opened her eyes and looked at him asking "When did the Labyrinth take such and interest in me?"

"It must have been when you were walking its path; looking for your baby brother" he said, the logic of his words seemingly sound.

"Will it ever let me go?" she asked as she sat up and supported her head with her fists while her elbows rested on her knees.

"I don't expect it to; I've been part of it for thousands of years and up to now once it has decided something, it has never changed its strategy" Jareth told her.

"Do you understand its strategy?" She asked raising her knees and wrapping her arms around them. "After all you must know the Labyrinth longer and better than anyone else".

"I do; but even I wouldn't assume to know everything there is to know about the Labyrinth" Jareth reasoned.

Jareth pinched his nose as he felt a headache coming from all these questions and emotions. "Now Sarah, I have become very exhausted from all your questioning so please let us just rest and enjoy the sunlight".

This was the beginning of many long and sometimes tedious discussions they had in the week ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of.

I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background.

**Chapter 8- My heart's in the basement, my weekend's at an all-time low**

It would take Sarah a long time to accept her fate; a fate that still tugged at her heart. The first few days after Jareth had explained she was in a daze. After that her thoughts would repeatedly go back to those she loved and before she knew it she would breakdown crying in utter frustration. This would be the cause of many headaches and although she realized her unchecked grief would be her downfall; she just couldn't control it.

The next morning, when they sat down to eat breakfast Jareth commented on her red eyes saying "Really Sarah, you must suppress your emotions; if you go on like this you will never get better"

It was about four days after Jareth had revealed her future and Sarah was miserable; this was the last thing she wanted to hear. Scowling at him she replied "It's easy for you to say! I can't help it; I've lost all those I have loved".

She looked down at her hands and added "I know you don't want to hear it, human emotions such as love are things you fae are too superior to understand"

"I have never said that!' he huffed "We are also susceptible to love but it is very rare and when we find it, it can be so powerful that if the person of our affection is gone or dies, we can literally perish from our loss".

Sarah was taken by surprise and when she looked up at Jareth she asked "What do you do in such a case?"

"Sometimes we use magic and although it can never really help the fae to recuperate from his or her loss; it can dull the pain" he explained "They will remember the past and the love they had but they do not feel the pain as sharply as they did before the spell".

Seeing a means to escape her personal purgatory she begged him "Can you please remove the pain for me? I don't want to forget the love I have for them but I can't bear the pain; if I keep going on this way it will eat away at me."

Jareth's eyes scrutinized Sarah as he enquired "Are you sure you want this? Pain is not the same for humans, your sort often need it to further develop your character. Those you have left behind will also learn to live with their loss and become stronger by it."

"Maybe so but you and your Labyrinth are demanding that I adjust and accept my situation. I now realize that if I am ever to feel comfortable in this place I need to close off my old world. Maybe after I have found my place here, I can take the pain. However having to face both the pain of loss and the disorientation of my surroundings; it's just too much for me to handle at the moment".

Jareth slowly nodded his agreement and threw a crystal in the air above her head whispering something to himself and all of a sudden the pain, which had held her in its paralyzing grip these last few days, gradually began to dissolve.

Sarah smiled as she felt relief flow through her body then looking at Jareth she whispered "Thank you for helping me; not only with this but also during my sickness"

Since that moment they slowly learned to enjoy each-others company and Sarah gradually began to trust him. Bit by bit she became immune to his intimidating appearance and slowly calmed down in his presence; after all, what other choice did she have.

Sarah had understood from Jareth that Brianna would be gone for the next week and would come back on the same time that the guests would arrive. She was wondering what their friends would be like; up to now her only knowledge of species was limited to Jareth and Brianna. Brianna seemed to be kind but it took her a while to accept Jareth.

Remembering her last visit and her dreams involving him didn't make things easier. If Jareth was a typical example of their personality and temperament; she would probably be spending most of her time avoiding them.

Sarah woke up the morning before Brianna was to arrive and the thought of seeing her excited Sarah but the pleasure was overshadowed by the fear of knowing that she would arrive with a bunch of strangers. Sarah had no idea what was expected of her and wasn't really happy to see anyone else; after all this was not her home even though she was forced to stay. Sarah still felt out of place and doubted that the feeling would ever change.

She dressed and prepared herself for Jareth's arrival at the breakfast table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost a week since Brianna had left and Jareth was happy to see that Sarah was becoming more herself; actually they could get along quite well. As soon as she understood that Jareth was not her problem she was no longer irritated or anxious in his presence. Jareth was expecting his visitors tomorrow and was convinced that it would be better to enlighten Sarah regarding their behaviours than have her brusquely exposed to it tomorrow.

Jareth knocked on her door and then entered. Sarah had already changed of her own accord and was waiting at the breakfast table reading a small book that he had loaned her. She turned her head and smiled briefly as he entered and walked towards the dining table; using his crystal to conjure the necessary food. Jareth sat across from her and as he looked up he was captivated by her facial expression as she read her book. All of a sudden she looked up and said "I'm sorry for being so rude but I was in the middle of a very exciting part"

They began their meal and although it had been difficult to influence her in the beginning of the week. Jareth was able to change this with the help of an inconspicuous spell.

"I will excuse you this time but please, it is important that you show your respect towards me" Jareth answered as he put his napkin on his lap.

Sarah hesitatingly imitated his actions and sarcastically smiled as she ate. All the while she had difficulty to keeping her hands from strangling the pompous fool. When Jareth looked up at her she exchanged her arrogant smile for a more modest one knowing that she could never change him only frustrate her more. Jareth looked up and quickly remarked "You are looking well my dear and I am glad that you are able to entertain yourself as I will soon be receiving my friends. I do not wish to lock you away so you will be eating with us but I think that it would be better for you to go your own way while Brianna and I are entertaining".

Seeing her quizzical reaction Jareth prudently explained "You see our friends are so much different than what you are used to; they are quite, what should I say… promiscuous".

Seeing her perplexed expression Jareth cautiously continued his explanation "In the fae realm things are different than in the human realm. The relationships between men and women are different here than they are there."

Still seeing her blank expression Jareth decided to drop it for now so that they (_actually he_) could at least eat in peace for a moment.

Once they finished breakfast they went to the forest and Jareth tried to pick up the conversation where he had left off at the beginning of their breakfast. "Listen Sarah, the reason I think you will not be comfortable in the presence of our friends is because in the human realm often have difficulty accepting anything other than heterosexual. In the fae realm however homosexual relationships are just as popular as heterosexual relationships".

While saying this Jareth saw her face flush red and she said "Oh…um.. you're right I don't think I can feel comfortable with that".

Although Jareth knew this would be her reaction; hearing her voice it fundamentally brushed against his views of life. "To tell you the truth I don't understand why the humans make such a fuss about it; after all it is a dogma to think that there is only one sort of pleasure or release" he retorted.

Sarah looked up at him not knowing what to say and after a moment of hesitation she cautiously said "I didn't mean to criticize; it's just that I am different"

Jareth became irritated as he contemplated the short-sightedness of such a decision. "How do you know? What have you experienced in your short life?"

She looked at him, her innocence showing as she blushed and snapped "I don't have any experience at all in that matter"

"You mean with women?" Jareth asked perplexed

"Not with women or men" she answered becoming agitated by his questioning.

"But you had a boyfriend, did you not?" Jareth asked not believing what she said.

She looked at him her irritation growing as she explained "Yes, I did but whenever we became intimate I would black out. Being the gentleman he was he didn't take advantage of the situation"

"It must have been exciting if you blacked out" Jareth mocked.

She was furious and impaled him with her eyes as she stood above him spitting "It was my sickness, if you remember it caused me to black out"

Jareth watched her as she defiantly stormed back to the castle. She was a tad wobbly but determined; he quickly used his crystal to bring her back to the blanket saying "You do not turn your back to your king!"

Sarah smiled and bowed her head mockingly; displaying her scorn as she retorted "I am sorry your majesty I thought our discussion was at an end"

"Well it was not and I will be damned if I allow you to criticize my way of life" Jareth snapped and then motioning towards the place beside him on the blanket he added "Please have the courtesy to sit while we speak to one another otherwise I will make you do so"

Sarah sighed and knowing she had little choice but to comply she sat down and explained "By saying it is not my way of life was by no means intended as criticism; it is just a statement of my views"

Although she answered honestly and without condemnation Jareth still felt the sting of her views. Then calm descended over him as he realized how insignificant her views were.

"You are by all means allowed your own choices" Jareth sneered "After all you are human and they are definitely restricted in their views".

Jareth saw her fight to keep her opinions to herself. It was an adult version of her defiant look; as a child it had endeared him to her but now it delighted him. So he grasped her chin in his hand and looked into her eyes "The fire in your eyes has come back Sarah and although I am delighted to see it, you must always comprehend your place in my realm"

She pulled her chin out of his grip and said "I will never get used to it. That's why I left the first time I was here"

She backed away from him and Jareth decided to let her off with a warning "Behave yourself Sarah, I wish to discuss your position in the castle while my friends are visiting. This is for your best will"

She looked up her expression one of detachment as Jareth continued to explain "You will attend the meals for I do not want my guests to think you are being held prisoner; it would only kindle their curiosity. After that you can go back to your room or wander the castle grounds."

When Jareth saw her quizzical expression he decided to be blunt "Our guests are men and women of other royal families, all of whom have lived centuries and because of that you must be very careful what you do or say in their presence. They easily get bored and you would likely be quite a novelty for them; they can be very deceptive if they wish to be."

Jareth then looked her up and down undressing her with his eyes as he knew his pears would not hesitate to do "I would advise you not to go out on your own too much; otherwise you may soon have many unsolicited visitors". After letting that sink in he continued "I have had no time to train you and hope to do so as soon as this visit is over; as it will be one of your duties to attend to these events in the future".

She looked shocked and nodded her head saying "I think I understand what you are saying and I am sure that you do not say it without reason. May I go to the library today and choose some books I can read while you are entertaining?"

Jareth smiled at her and said "Yes, that is no problem. You would do well to familiarize yourself to some of the local history and customs as you are now part of the Labyrinth".

She winced at that but he knew she would soon see the logic of his reasoning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up the next morning with Brianna on her bed. She was even more beautiful than Sarah had remembered; if that was even possible. Her long blond hair was fashioned in curls on top of her head and Sarah could see she was dressed for company; she had a long flowing dress which clung to her perfect figure. The neck and shoulders were beautifully exposed as her dress was low cut and sensual, just covering essential parts.

Brianna's smile was captivating and feeling her attraction Sarah was beginning to understand Jareth's comments on bisexuality. Fae seemed to have an unearthly beauty which attracted attention of all around them like flowers of all sorts attracted the honey bees.

Once Sarah found her voice she gasped "You look gorgeous Brianna!" making her friend laugh which enchanted Sarah me even more.

"Thank you Sarah!" she said "You look a lot better than when I last saw you, I see my brother has taken good care of you".

Sarah chuckled to herself saying "I don't think he was happy to have to do it but yes; he did take good care of me"

Just as she said this Jareth popped into Sarah's room and Brianna said "Dear brother you can't just burst into a room like that".

Jareth looked at his sister and then towards Sarah as he calmly explained "Sarah always dresses in the bathroom so I can feel free to come in her room without fear of embarrassing her".

Making his way to Sarah's closet Jareth opened the door and after a few moments he mumbled "Considering the clothing in her wardrobe are not fit for our guests I think it best to use my crystal to dress her."

He then scrutinized her as he ventilated his thoughts "So Sarah, seeing the warm tone of your skin and hair I think a beautiful amber colour will suit you well" Saying this Sarah felt the magic surround her and at that moment she remembered watching Cinderella when she was young and thought to herself; this is how it really felt.

Glancing towards her reflection in the mirror Sarah gasped. Not only was the dress lovely also her hair was fashioned similar to Brianna's and her face was made up to reflect the dress. She did however feel a bit uncomfortable at seeing the low cut fashion which exposed a little too much cleavage for her taste.

Sarah watched Jareth as he slowly walked around her taking in the results of his work and looking quite smug with himself. Once he had made a full circle around her he looked in her eyes and she realized he was expecting to hear her reaction.

Sarah looked back saying "It looks really lovely" and he smiled at her appreciation.

Then after a moment's hesitation she looked down at her cleavage and added "but don't you think it's a bit exposed?" when she looked up she saw his displeased face.

"I forgot you like to cling to the safety of your beliefs and therefore I should have known you would be opposed to anything slightly revealing" he sneered.

"You don't understand" Sarah hastily added "It's not that but you said your friends are promiscuous and wouldn't this encourage them?"

"She may have something there" Brianna added.

"If I were to dress her in something that covers her from head to toe it would only encourage them to undress her". He said in an agitated voice and then looked at his sister and added "You know what they are like Brianna".

He held out his arms to the both of them and said "Now, if neither of you have any further comments I think we should meet our guests"


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 9- It's just the power to charm**

Jareth had been looking forward to this for quite a while; actually since the human that was now beside him had last invaded his realm. It was still difficult for him not to blame Sarah for the destruction she had created, bringing the culprit to help celebrate its repair and meet his friends was, to say the least, ironic. He was still angry with the Labyrinth for insisting she be a part of his realm and even angrier with himself for having given her that bloody peach.

As they entered the room their presence was announced to Jareth's guests and as he feared; the largest amount of interest was centred on Sarah. She was a human, a novelty and most of all they sensed her innocence, something that was quite scarce in his circle of friends.

The attention Jareth's friends directed towards Sarah increased and she was quickly surrounded by men and women alike. One of the spellbound fae was his best friend Bryant. Jareth saw the tension in Sarah's eyes and Brianna must have seen it too because she quickly approached her, playfully trying to rid Sarah of her followers but to no avail. When Jareth saw this was not working he stepped in to take Sarah's hand as he waved everyone away from her. He saw the relief flood her facial features as she leaned towards him seeking strength in his presence and found it rather nice to feel her dependence towards him.

Jareth then declared "I'm sorry my friends but I'm afraid it is time to brunch and considering Sarah is sitting next to me I will be accompanying her to the dining room".

Jareth sat at one end of the table with Sarah and his sister sat at the other. Before he knew it his best friend Bryant was sitting next to him still curiously observing Sarah while a notorious womanizer named Faolan was sitting next to Sarah; his roving eye undressing her. Jareth had known there would be problems but he was beginning to understand how much he had underestimated the situation.

Bryant was infatuated by Sarah saying "So Jareth, you have finally come to your senses and chosen a human then."

"My gods no!" Jareth chuckled "You know I am not the marrying kind; at least not for the next century or two!"

He observed Bryant who, in turn was studying Sarah and after a minute of silence he waved his hand in his friends face while he laughed "I am not so brave. I leave that up to you; by the way have you found someone worthwhile yet?"

"Oh yes the child was 15 but she will be given to me at the age of 18" his eyes gleamed by the thought.

"What is she like?" Jareth asked knowing that Bryant was no fool; he must have an idea what he was getting into.

Bryant looked excited and his eyes lit up "Her name is Aislin and she has all the promise of being a veritable beauty. She was pointed out to me at the Samhain celebration in the old country. It was difficult to get the parents to agree but I soon convinced them it was for the better. The contract is now binding and for precautionary measures I have marked her as mine. I cannot wait to have her at my side".

Looking at his excitement Jareth sighed and spoke his mind "I don't understand why you look for a human; in almost all cases they are inferior to fae".

"You still don't understand do you?" Bryant remarked and then went on to explain his motives "Their innocents is what captivates me; most female fae no longer have that. If I can get an intelligent beautiful and loving human I can build my empire".

"Most humans do not own the qualities you speak of and before they are at our level it would take a lot of time and patience" Jareth quickly countered.

He laughed saying "We are immortal Jareth; time is what we have in abundance and once I use my magic so will my human"

Jareth allowed his mind to re-evaluate his reasons and while doing so he saw Bryant turn to look at Sarah. When he looked back towards Jareth, he had a perplexed expression on his face and asked "But if you didn't want Sarah why is she here?"

Jareth sighed and explained "It seemed that Sarah was dying from the aftermath of her last visit so the Labyrinth wanted her back".

Bryant smiled as his eyes kept looking at Sarah "So you have no interest in her?"

Jareth looked at him and clarified the situation "She belongs in the Labyrinth and is therefore one of my subjects."

Bryant then looked delighted with the news and leaned towards him joking "Be careful, I may possibly ask you to relinquish your hold on Sarah."

If Bryant would have ask this when she first came Jareth would easily have said yes but now that Sarah was in his realm and was dependant on him Jareth was starting to enjoy her company. So Jareth dismissed Bryant's words with a wave of his hand saying "The Labyrinth would not allow it"

The brunch was lovely and while Jareth had been in discussion with Bryant he noticed that Sarah's demeanour was like that of a caged bird surrounded by a room full of cats.

Sarah was definitely not ready for this and Jareth quickly realized that the possibility of her soon being mauled if she stayed was inevitable so he asked "Sarah dear you look very tired, shall I escort you to your chambers?" She shyly nodded, and he felt her apprehension diminish.

Jareth then stood up and bowed towards his guests stating "Sarah has been chosen by the Labyrinth to become one of my subjects and it is avid that she be taken well care of."

Jareth looked back towards Sarah and said "Come my love" holding out his hand to her.

She gratefully accepted his hand, stood up and graciously left the room.

Once they were in the hallway she whispered "Thank you! Be assured, I won't be leaving my rooms; if you don't mind I would like to dine in my room."

Jareth was about to object but realized she was right; she was not yet ready for his crowd. As they walked he glanced at her and was unexpectedly and briefly struck by what Bryant would call her innocence and beauty.

"We're here" she said and Jareth was woken from his trance as she opened her door and went inside saying "Thanks again for your help. I felt out of my depths and am so grateful you came to my rescue" She then closed and bolted the door between them and he stared at it for a while before he turned to go back to the dining room.

The day was lovely and the night promised to be even better Jareth thought to myself as he and his friends rounded the corner on the way to Jareth's bedroom. All of a sudden he felt the pull of the Labyrinth and knew something was wrong as everyone in the castle froze.

"Sarah" it said and Jareth used his crystal to quickly arrive in her room and when he opened the door his eyes were assaulted by the scene before him. Sarah was backed up against the wall, her breasts bare and the sensuous look in her eyes indicated she was thoroughly enjoying this situation. Jareth felt a twinge of jealousy until he saw the person she was with. It was Faolan, the fae who had been her tablemate this morning and while looking in his eyes Jareth realized he had been using magic to make Sarah compliant to his will. Jareth then looked at the door and seeing the deadbolt in place realized she had not opened the door for him which indicated yet another magic spell. This angered him as he had told all his guests that her quarters were out of bounds; Jareth should have known that this one would not listen and it seemed he had come just in time. Knowing that Faolan had been denied earlier by Sarah Jareth realized that Faolan would not only want to possess her but probably wish to punish her for her dismissal of his earlier attentions. Fae didn't realize the fragility of humans and Jareth decided this was a warning that she was not safe in their presence.

Jareth then made his decision and with the help of my magic she was in his arms and he brought her to his room. Once Sarah was in his arms she woke and felling her bare breasts on his torso she hissed "What the hell is going on?" as she paled and started to push him away.

He held her securely in his arms and asked "Think Sarah, what is the last thing you remember?" still pushing him away, it all of a sudden dawned on her and she stopped struggling.

As if in a stupor she spoke "All of a sudden I heard a pop and when I looked to see what it was he was in my room; the man sitting next to me at brunch"

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself" Jareth drawled.

"I only remember him backing me up against the wall and then all of a sudden….." Jareth saw the red blush creeping up her face as she remembered what had happened. "It was like I was in a dream all of a sudden I relaxed and my emotions took over; that has never happened to me before" she said as she closed her eyes looking into her mind for answers.

"You will be staying with me tonight" Jareth said as he laid her in his bed.

She froze and her expression turned from joy to suspicion in the course of a second as she looked at her bare breasts. Jareth threw her the blouse he had just taken off and although it had a slit in the front it covered the essentials. He then retorted "Either you stay with me or I bring you back to your bedroom. Do you wish me to take you back?"

She shivered at the thought and wisely nodded no. Jareth's guests were now waking from frozen state and when they saw Sarah in his bed they were delighted at the prospect.

"I am sorry to disillusion you all but I have just brought Sarah to my room because one of my guests had decided to ignore my warnings to leave her alone". He said and observing their disappointment he went further to say "Because of the danger of further assaults on her person I have taken it on myself to keep her in my quarters which means our plans for tonight must be postponed"

All of them moaned and Jareth's heart was in the same mood; He had been looking forward to this night for a long time and now he had to play babysitter. He watched as his guests left his room and then began to undress and join Sarah. While he was undressing Jareth saw the fear creep into her eyes and said "Would you rather I leave you alone and look in on you tomorrow morning? I warn you, once I leave this room I can no longer guarantee your safety. My friends are too devious and they also possess magic to aid them; the only place you will be safe is in my bed next to me. If it's any conciliation; I have enough admirers and my palate was primed on the more exotic".

After having said that Jareth joined her under the sheets and pulled her body towards him and when she squirmed he sneered "at least you can give me some consolation; after all it is because of you that I am missing out on what promised to be a very entertaining night"

With that said Jareth extinguished all the candles and nuzzled up to Sarah.

Sarah's POV

Once Sarah had been escorted to her room by Jareth she securely bolted the door and tried to digest the scene she had just been part of. Although Jareth had tried to explain things to her; words weren't enough. After Sarah's introduction to her friends she was gradually surrounded by a crowd which slowly pushed her away from Brianna and Jareth. The closeness of the many fae became suffocating and although some were very nice others were caressing her body and some of them intimately; Sarah felt like she was on auction. She started to panic and before she realized it Jareth was at her side; she was never so grateful to feel his dominance as then.

When they went to the table Sarah thought to be rid of the crowds but before she knew it, one of the fae's sat down next to her. He was unearthly handsome as were all fae's. He had an oval formed face, a strait nose, full lips and a cleft in his chin but the thing that made Sarah anxious was his large emerald eyes. She tried to ignore him but felt his ominous glare is if he was struggling for control. When she looked up her eyes were locked onto his as they seemed to observe her from under a pair of dark black eyebrows framed by wild raven black hair.

He began to hover; his hands cautiously caressed her waist and leisurely went northwards along the side of her breast. Confused and embarrassed Sarah pushed his hand away but he only lifted a brow. She looked at Jareth for support but he was in discussion with the person next to him, she then looked around the table and saw couples involved in very similar activities. The hand of her neighbour was stealthy back on her waist so again she smiled and politely brushed his hands off while trying to keep her attention to the discussions taking place around her. Unhappily it didn't deter him to continue and become even bolder as his hands had reached her shoulder and neckline. , he assumed Sarah was being coy or he assumed she was free game; both thoughts were not to her liking. It was when he tried to slowly lift Sarah's dress with his other hand that she decided to take a stand. She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster and hissed "How dare you!" shaking off one hand and grabbing his other one to pull it off her dress.

What Sarah thought would discourage him only seemed to seem to spur him on; so much for _that _brilliant idea! Jareth finally saw her desperation and asked her if she was tired. Sarah gave a sigh of relief knowing she could finally leave this room and its inhabitants when she heard her neighbour sneer "you won this small encounter my lovely human but I am not finished with you. I promise you will be sorry for your defiance"

Sarah felt the power of the words and it shook her to the marrow as she had a horrible premonition that this was no false threat.

Sarah whispered "Oh great! The total count is now two friends and a dangerous enemy". Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the images of the morning brunch and quickly picked up her book. She began to read and rapidly realized this wasn't really the most fascinating book but everything was better than the company of the fae. The day was tedious and Sarah was never really conscious of how much she had come to depend on the company of Jareth and his sister.

In her human home she had music, television, novels, sports so many things that she loved to do but here things were different and Sarah quickly became very bored. She then decided to take a long and luxurious bath and dress into something more comfortable thinking '_I would love a pair of Levis now'_. She would feel a lot safer in a pair of jeans than those long dresses the fae wore.

Dinner just appeared out of nowhere and Sarah was famished considering she hadn't been able to eat brunch. She never felt like a prude but after having witnessed the fee way of life she did now; it had been a definite eye opener.

Being surrounded by fae Sarah realized that she was way out of her depth. They had a strange and overpowering beauty which attracted her to them but their overdeveloped sexual drive scared the hell out of her. To them _everything and everyone_ was game!

While thinking this she noticed that the sun was finally setting and she heard all sorts of noises coming from the gardens under her window. While secretly watching from behind her blinds she heard a small popping sound behind her. Turning around she was automatically terrified by what she saw; it was her neighbour from brunch and the way his eyes travelled over her body left nothing to the imagination. Sarah's eyes scanned the room for an escape route and while she did he snickered "It is time I enjoyed what you denied me this morning".

Sarah backed up but it only caused him to advance and before she knew it her back was pinned against the wall. He then began to murmur "Calm down my little lovebird, do not ruffle your feathers. This is just the beginning of our future" He then cooed in her ear and Sarah forgot everything. She only felt the pull of his magic a serene calm that accompanied it as her body gradually relaxed.

He then lifted his hands to her face and she saw a symbol of a wolf burned into his pulse. He noticed this had caught her attention and said "That is the symbol of my dynasty." while giving Sarah a better view of his pulse.

He turned his attention back to her face stroking it with the back of his hand and to Sarah's own disbelief she moved her cheek so he could caress it and then moaned as she closed her eyes. His other hand softly and cautiously touched her breast as he bent over to kiss her. She received his mouth and was delighted as his tong gently forced its way into hers. What began as a light kiss quickly became a heated one.

He then stopped the kiss saying "You see my beauty, you enjoy my attentions don't you?" and all she could do was whimper her approval. He then went further, lifting her top over her head and slowly caressing her breasts he then took one of her nipples in his mouth while her body writhed under his special attentions.

Faolan had doubted his impetuous actions but once had seen her he knew he had made the right decision. He had been listening to Bryant and found logic in his words; it would be fantastic to start with a blank page and transform her to his wishes. Sarah was beautiful and untainted and now with her body under his he also realized that she was passionate.

Now that Sarah had succumbed to his attentions his hands were everywhere giving pain and pleasure in equal amounts. After a while she felt his hand on her thigh and moving northwards he hand seized her panties.

Next thing Sarah knew she was in Jareth's arms with her bare breasts against his bare torso. At first she struggled feeling overwhelmed by the situation but when she was calm enough to listened to Jareth she realized that she had been put under some sort of spell which had allowed the fae in question full access to her body and making her his willing playmate.

Jareth then deposited Sarah in his bed and threw her one of his blouses to cover herself with. It seemed that the woman and man in his room were frozen and when they came out of their hypnoses they were surprised to see Sarah among them. Their surprise soon turned into lust and she was afraid the situation had gone from bad to worse.

Instead Jareth asked them to politely leave; he then joined Sarah in his bed and pulled her towards him making it difficult for her to fall asleep in such a compromising position. When Jareth nuzzled against her she tried to accept it and think nothing of it but his hands soon roved enveloping her breasts. Sarah tried to move away and he only pulled her closer hissing "go to sleep". Knowing she had a choice between someone that would surely try his magic on her if she were vulnerable or someone who liked to paw but promised not to rape she gave in to the lesser of evils and after an hour her exhaustion took over.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of.

I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background.

**Chapter 10-****My heart ain't here anymore **

It was early yet and feeling Sarah in his arms Jareth automatically remembered the problem he had last night. What could he do? After the first day one of his guests had tried to take advantage of Sarah and he had no doubt that even if he were to prohibit Faolan from staying on his premises; the fae had started a chain-reaction of events that would have many followers.

Therefore, Jareth had to either cancel the gathering or get Sarah off the grounds. Then he thought she might stay at his parents but quickly dismissed that thought knowing they would force him to reconsider the wishes of the Labyrinth.

The only other thing he could do was have her stay with him which would destroy any chance of him enjoying _his_ celebration week. All in all there were very little options.

While he was thinking over his options he heard Sarah whispering. At first, being taken off guard he didn't understand what or who she was talking to so lifting the upper half of his body he looked into her face. He recognized one name above the others, a name he had only heard once "Allan" and his curiosity got the better of him he couldn't resist using his magic to enter her dreams unseen.

He looked at the image through a mist and when the mist gradually subsided he still couldn't see any clear vision manifest itself. Jareth then projected himself in this person wishing to see how Sarah had interacted with him.

He allowed Sarah to fill in his actions after all these were her memories he only wanted to relive them with her and as he did he saw her before her sickness. She was very beautiful and witty and happy as she discussed what must have been her vocation with this person. The evening was warm and intimate as was their friendship. After enjoying food, wine and an entertaining conversation Jareth leaned in to kiss her and felt her gradually move closer giving him permission. At first their kiss was softly and gradually his tong found its way in her mouth and their kiss became wild. He could feel her relax and pushed her to the floor taking her face in his hands. He felt her shiver and bent over as his lips repossessed hers felt the passion grow between them. He slowly kissed a trail along her neck to her collarbone while his hands were busy unbuttoning her blouse. Once that was done Sarah quickly took off her blouse and just as Jareth was about to undo her bra clasp he felt a bizarre presence.

Jareth looked down and saw that Sarah was frozen; at the same time he felt the typical vibrations that only the Labyrinth could create. It was at that moment that he realized that the Labyrinth had prevented Sarah from going any further and the man himself was lucky that he stopped otherwise the Labyrinth would have taken things into its own hand.

All of a sudden Jareth became part of another incident and realized he was lying next to her in bed. This time she was very sick; almost as sick as when he had collected her. Jareth saw her tears as she told him she wanted no pity; telling him that she realized she was only a shadow of her old self and he heard himself speak of his affection for her. The scene ended when she curled up against him and he murmured "Go to sleep; I'll watch over you!"

Jareth felt her lose focus of her visions as she gradually moved under his arms so he pulled out of her subconscious before she could apprehend him. As he pulled out he realized that by intruding he had finally seen the woman she had become and admittedly found her very desirable. Jareth tightened his grip feeling slightly jealous as he realized that she had been very much in love with that person.

She had refused his affections and given her affections to another; how dare her! Being a frail human she should be grateful that his eye had fallen on her, but instead she had spurned him, destroyed his kingdom and even turned some of his servants against him. Recalling the injustice he became bitter.

"Good morning Jareth" she said as she inconspicuously tried to pull away from him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked holding her in place

"Yes thank you." She said again trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Jareth" she asked as she tried to face him "What is wrong? I feel that something is off"

"Nothing is wrong!" He sneered "I am just curious. You spoke affectionately of a boyfriend you had; what was so special about him"

"Who? Allan?" she enquired apparently confused by his question.

"Yes, Allan, what was so special about him?" Jareth whispered in her ear as his hands roved her body

He felt her body go tense and she said "I do not want to discuss this and certainly not while I'm in such a compromising position. What brought this on anyway?"

"I want to know" He demanded

"I'll tell you everything but first let me go" she argued.

"This is my realm and you are my subject and being so you must answer _my_ questions" Jareth said becoming quite infuriated by her evasion.

"What should I say? He was handsome, fun-loving, supportive, great company and he cared for me" she smugly replied as she put all her effort into breaking his grip.

"Damn it woman" Jareth shouted as he turned her around "you destroy my realm, you destroy my week and now you flaunt this human in front of me!"

"I did not" she said indignantly "You demanded an answer and I gave it. I can't help it if you don't like to hear the truth".

"Let's get this straight" Jareth reasoned while pulling his body away from Sarah so that his eyes could freely rove her body "If I have to babysit you this week I expect something from you as compensation"

She lifted her eyebrow in defiance saying "If you are suggesting what I think you are; I've only got one answer to that – not gonna happen, pal"

Jareth tried to force himself on Sarah but she then tried to shove her knee between Jareth's legs in retaliation. He was swift enough to avoid it and entwined his fingers in her hair as he pulled her face towards his. Once their noses touched he hissed "You will never, ever, try that again or I will personally give you to last night's guest and consequences are damned. Do you understand?"

When she didn't answer, the hand holding her hair shook her head back and forth as he hissed "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

He then saw the fear gradually grow in her eyes as she slowly nodded yes

With his fingers still entwined in her hair he pulled her towards him and forced his lips on hers. His tong demanded entrance and at first she sputtered against him but when he bit her lip she opened up and then he took his fill. He enjoyed a long passionate kiss and then pulled her away from him saying "good girl".

Jareth had just said the words and was about to enjoy her mouth again when all of a sudden there was a riot in the hallway and he heard a loud knocking on his door.

"Leave us be" he shouted at the intruder.

"My king" he heard from beyond the door "I have an important message".

"It had better be important otherwise it may cost your life; do you understand" Jareth shouted while holding Sarah's hair.

"It is Sire!" was the answer

"Come in" he said just as he let go of Sarah's hair. She quickly tried to pull away from him but he held her arm preventing her retreat.

One of his goblins came in saying "Your majesty; the heart of the Labyrinth has been stolen"

"How can that be? I would have felt it" and just as Jareth said this he felt the atmosphere change.

"Get out" he shouted and the messenger left and Sarah tried to loosen his grip so she could follow.

"Not you" he hissed. "The Labyrinth says that we must work together to find it".

"How can I help?" she demanded.

"I don't think you could actually" he rebuked with a scolding smile

"Well it's settled than! I don't even know what the heart is." She huffed as she tried to pull her arm out of Jareth's hand.

"Grow up Sarah" he reproached her "The Labyrinth demands your help so you have no choice"

She gave him a vicious glare and he smiled back saying "Sarah you do look appetizing when your angry but I must ask you to behave; at the moment we have work to do."

He went to brunch with Sarah by his side and he allowed no one to sit beside her. After their meal he made an announcement "Dear friends something very pressing has come to my attention which requires my immediate attention so I must end our weekend celebration earlier than expected".

Someone joked "Has the victor done more damage?"

They all looked at Sarah and when she blushed some of the onlookers began to snicker.

Jareth looked towards Sarah and quickly snickered himself as he declared "No _this time_ it has nothing to do with her."

He then added "No seriously friends I have no choice but to end this weekend"

There was a commotion as the crowd voiced their disappointment so Jareth put up his hand asking for silence saying "Please listen, this celebration will be continued once everything is order. After all I have waited too long to deny myself this pleasure".

It took hours before all the guests had left; He had asked Bryant to stay as he was often able to lend his assistance in such situations. Once the others had gone they made their plans.

As they sat drinking a glass of wine Jareth announced "We should start our search at the place where the heart was kept and go on from there".

"Could any of your guests have taken it?" Sarah asked

"Impossible" Jareth said "It can never leave my realm; it is bonded with the Labyrinth"

"Can't the Labyrinth locate it if bonded to it?" Bryant then enquired

Looking at him Jareth shook his head "No, that's the strange thing about it; it seems to be hidden from the Labyrinth as well"

"But I don't understand" Bryant asserted "Why would someone steel something which is useless to them?"

"The only thing I can think of is to weaken the Labyrinth" Jareth replied

"But why?" Sarah enquired.

"If I knew all the answers we wouldn't be having this discussion now would we?" He retorted which conjured a scowl on Sarah's face.

Jareth saw Bryant shake his head at his dismissal of Sarah's words and knowing he was a bit infatuated by her Jareth decided it was time for him to realize she was one of his subjects.

So ignoring his dismissal and her scowl Jareth held his hand out to her "Now don't be like that Sarah; come to dinner" he condescendingly uttered as if speaking to a child.

She tried to snub Jareth so he seized her hand and pulled her towards him. Looking at Bryant he said "Would you please join us for dinner Bryant"

It was in the dining room where they continued their discussion while eating their meal. At the dinner table Jareth watched Sarah become a bit intoxicated after consuming a couple of drinks he had spiked and once he felt the time was right he announced "We will begin our search early tomorrow so it would suggest we all retire".

Sarah smiled and said "good idea!" while trying to suppress a yawn.

Jareth turned to Bryant and nodded as he smiled "Good night Bryant; we will see you in the morning".

Knowing Jareth all too well, the smile on Bryant's face quickly dissolved.

Walking towards Sarah Jareth said "Let me take you to your room my dear" and once her hand touched his he used his crystal to bring her to her room. It was just a small transportation but it still had its effect on Sarah as the room spun and the nausea began.

While Sarah tried to recuperate Jareth quickly changed her into frilly and transparent night attire and gave her a moment to find her equilibrium. He stealthy closed the distance between them as he came up behind her and softly kissed her neck. She had not fully recovered but quickly turned her eyes growing wide as she saw his intentions.

Just before he reached her she put her hand between them holding him at a distance as she spoke "I may be a little inebriated but I just got sober. I wish to go to my own bed without company of any kind; so good night Jareth! " She then pointed her finger towards the door.

"I thought we had discussed this" Jareth countered.

"You told me that as long as your friends were here it would be safer for me to sleep with you but as all your dubious friends have left I no longer find it necessary"

"You owe me!" he snapped.

"No, I don't; now please leave" she said as she walked towards her bed

"You little shrew! This is the second night I have to go to bed without company" he said as he followed her.

She turned and was surprised and hesitant when she saw him so close then she countered "Last night I was in your bed"

"Yes but you were asleep, and when it became interesting you left" Gareth retorted.

She smiled innocently as she countered "Can I help it that we were interrupted? Anyway you told me yourself your taste leans more toward the exotic. The only reason you want me is because you're over-sexed?"

"The hell I am!" He said as he cornered her.

"Jareth! Leave my room!" she shouted.

"If you're waiting for your precious Allan, let me tell you a little secret; you will never see him again!" He hissed.

Her face was furious "Thank you for reminding me, I almost forgot; I have your Labyrinth to thank for that!"

She took Jareth by surprise when she pushed him out of her room and slammed the door saying "Now go away!"

Jareth could have used his crystal to get in but decided against it; if there was one way to destroy a mood it's by having to face an ice queen. So instead he used his crystal to remove her clothes; not only the ones she had on but also her wardrobe and all blankets except one and then shouted "Enjoy your virgin sleep my ice queen!"

He then turned around and was about to walk towards his room but in a bout of curiosity he stopped for a minute to look into his crystal.

He saw her in birthday-suit hurling various items towards the door and roaring at him in her anger.

He laughed out loud and shouted "Be careful my love, watching a naked hellcat throwing a temper-tantrum turns me on. If you don't want me to come in and claim you, you should go to your bed".

As soon as he said this, he saw her face get red and she dashed to her bed. Once she was under the sheets, her face in a state of fury, she shouted "You pervert!"

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle to himself but just as he came to his room he saw Bryant turn the corner with a snicker on his face at seeing him thrown out of the hellcat's room. Damn that woman!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of.

I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background.

**Chapter 11-****Shadow love was quick and clean**

Sarah was shivering in her bed and knowing she couldn't sleep in this cold she decided to drape herself in her bed covers and search in the other rooms for some extra blankets. Once she was on the threshold of her room she looked down the hall. Knowing the room beside hers was Jareths she decided to go the other way and enter the other room next to hers. She listened at the door and when she was convinced there was no one there she quietly opened the door looking back at Jareth's room to make sure he didn't hear her. When there was no reaction she walked up to the bed and tugged on the blankets; feeling some resistance she pulled a little harder.

Sarah heard a moan and froze knowing that the room was occupied; fearing she had made a mistake and come into Jareth's room she inadvertently backed away. Quickly realizing she had made a mistake she turned and prepared to leave as quietly as possible when all of a sudden the room lit up and without a thought she ran from the bed to the door.

It was locked and the more she tried to pull it open the more she realized it was being held secure by means of a spell. She then heard soft footsteps coming her way and turned to see who was coming.

"Dear Sarah, what are you doing in my room" Bryant enquired as he put his hand on her shoulder. Sarah swiftly turned to face him and stuck her free hand out to ward him off.

Sarah was horrified to find herself in such provocative situation for a third time in such a short while.

She had backed myself against the door and held on to the blanket for dear life as she tried not to make eye-contact "I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep; I didn't realize that this room was occupied. Can you please open the door so that I can leave? "

"Please look at me Sarah" He whispered as he held her chin in his hand and raised it saying "I won't bite!"

"Maybe not" she said while she shivered and still tried to avoid his eyes "but I don't want you to get into my mind either; I know you fae's can do that and I don't want a repetition of that, thank you very much!"

He sympathetically whispered "Yes, Fae have a tendency to force their will on others but I promise I wouldn't even dream of it".

She quickly took a peek and saw the compassion in his eyes as he murmured "You haven't answered me; what are you doing in my room?"

Feeling mortified Sarah moaned "I…I was just looking for blankets."

He looked at Sarah and she blushed hoping he couldn't look through her blankets; after all, not knowing the specific powers of the fae scarred the hell out of her. Feeling the sting of humiliation she asked "Do you have any extra blankets?"

He chuckled and she huffed as she turned to pull the door open. Unexpectedly the door flew open and she fell on her backside thankfully still holding on to the blankets. As she looked up she saw Bryant trying to hide his grin while he extended his hand.

Sarah mumbled to herself "What is it with fae, why were they all so intimidating?"

"Please let me help you up" he gallantly said ignoring her words as he held out his hand. He then pulled Sarah up so that they were face to face; at that moment she heard a loud cough in the corridor.

She turned and was shocked to see Jareth's infuriated face as he witnessed her provocative situation. His eyes traveled along her body and then looked at the two of them with one eyebrow lifted as if in accusation. He then drawled "Why Sarah, I was under the impression that you wished to sleep alone".

She was fuming and countered "It's all your fault! I am freezing and I'll be damned if I catch cold because of your stupid games".

She then marched to her room leaving both men with her head held high and her self-respect intact. She noticed that Bryant winked and smiled at her production and once she was in her room she locked her door and turned to lean against it embarrassed by what had just happened. It was then that her eyes caught the luxuriously warm blanket covering her bed. She didn't think that Jareth had deposited it on her bed but she sure as hell wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth as she went to her bed covering her body with the present. After a moment of snuggling under the covers she fell in a deep restful slumber and only woke when Jareth came to rouse her.

Seeing the anger in his face she quickly realized that she had been right in assuming the blanket was not his gift.

Jareth then mumbled "Damn Bryant, he should not interfere in my business".

His words were not meant for her to hear but she did and was grateful and delighted with Bryant's gift; it had at least given her a goodnights sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sarah had closed her door Bryant looked at Jareth and seeing his indignation regarding the seemingly intimate situation that Jareth thought had taken place between Sarah and himself he innocently said "She just came to ask for a blanket" and then turned to go to his room.

Once Bryant was back in his bed his mind started to repeat the events that had just taken place.

Sarah was a delight standing there her hair mussed up and draped in those bed things!

He had seen the fear in her eyes when he had walked towards her and was fully aware of her suspicion and anxiety when he approached her.

She was no fool and didn't give her trust to anyone easily. He was then wondering who had tried to bend her with mind games and became angered at the thought.

It hadn't been Jareth otherwise she wouldn't be walking the corridors in search of a blanket.

He had to chuckle at the thought of their quarrel earlier this evening. Being in the room next to hers he had inadvertently heard most of their dispute and had heard Sarah's angry voice as she did her best to ward Jareth from her bed. It must be difficult for Jareth to comprehend someone, especially a human, that didn't fall for his charms and the fact that she would not allow him to take liberties was another thing wholly alien to Jareth.

Her demonstration of anger as she defended herself toward him was marvellous and made her even more striking. She was all one could wish for in a human; there were so many admirable elements in Sarah's character and although he had not seen her body what he had seen up to now was very promising.

Having had such an eventful night Bryant found it difficult to sleep so he dressed and went down to Jareth's library. It held the history of all the Labyrinth's challengers and he was sure he would learn more about Sarah from this book than from Jareth's tinted version.

Once he found the volume that he was searching for he sat down, conjured himself a cognac and found a comfortable chair to sit in.

It was a very interesting tale; it seemed that after she had wished away her brother she very much regretted her decision as did everyone in her position. But unlike everyone she soon got help from some of the Labyrinth's subjects who were charmed by her compassionate character. Jareth had used his tricks to delay her, one of them being the poisoned peach; when Bryant read this he realized why Sarah had been so sick in her human world. Once humans ate anything from the fae realm they were doomed to stay in this world.

Jareth had almost won when he brought her into the dreamlike state and danced with her in that decadent ballroom while the time ticked away. But he also began to fall in love with the child admiring her tenacity, devotion, and intelligence and of course he wouldn't be Jareth if he didn't see the beauty that was already emerging.

Sarah woke up just in time to save her brother from a fate which she deemed was worse than death.

Bryant chuckled in himself when he realized how much it must have stung Jareth to be defeated by a slip of a girl.

He put the book back in its place and was looking over the other books Jareth had on humans when he heard the sarcasm in Jareth's voice as he asked "Are you looking for anything in particular Bryant? Maybe I can help" and was startled.

"Nothing special" Bryant said as he turned to look at him "I just wanted to see your books, after all you have succeeded to procure what I have been searching for the last century and just now have been able to acquire".

He looked puzzled as he inquired "And what is that?"

He was amazed at the fact that he didn't realize the gem he was holding and automatically replied "The human Sarah of course; she is breath-taking!"

He chuckled, his eyes burning intensely as he acknowledged Bryant's words "She is, isn't she; when she first came she was in the most terrible shape. But as you know I didn't choose her; she came to the Labyrinth to get her brother back after wishing him away".

Bryant laughed at his evasiveness and then said "I also know that there are many humans reading your book and yet you had been watching her with special interest long before she came to the Labyrinth. You would watch her read your book in the park; you told me yourself".

Jareth then turned and brushed his index finger along the spines of the Labyrinth journals as he spoke "I have to admit I was charmed by the child but when she was in my Labyrinth she almost destroyed it. She was stubborn, headstrong, and when I offered her my generous gifts she had the audacity to refuse them".

Jareth then turned to face Bryant and when he saw Jareth's demeanour he knew Jareth was about to say something that he would not like "I didn't come here to discuss the past" Jareth said "I wish to ask you not to interfere with my subjects".

Bryant was perplexed by his words and asked "What do you mean?"

His appearance automatically turned hostile as he retorted "Sarah was in your room last night. What happened?"

Bryant laughed out loud and asked "Are you jealous Jareth?"

As soon as he said this he realized he was just putting oil on the fire and quickly added "Nothing happened, you know I wouldn't take advantage of the situation. I have to admit it was difficult; she is charming"

Jareth was soothed by Bryant's answer but wasn't finished "Why did you give her the blanket?"

Bryant smiled at the thought of last night's episode "It was just a kindness"

"You don't understand; I don't want you to interfere in my realm" he said, his voice detached "I have reasons for everything I do"

Bryant looked up and knowing Jareth he swiftly assumed what those reasons were. Having seen and spoken to Sarah he was afraid that Jareth's schemes would probably backfire on him. With some hesitation, born of his knowledge of Jareths stubbornness, he tried to give him some honest advice. "I do understand, we have been friends for centuries and as your best friend I warn you that if you force her to do anything she does not consent to, you will damage any relationship you wish to have with her in the future".

Jareth just gave his friend the customary response "You do not have to worry about Sarah; she belongs to the Labyrinth and is therefore my responsibility."

Losing his patience Bryant retorted "Why don't you just be honest; she is at your mercy and you have decided to take what she refused to give you! You like your bachelor's life and would soon tire of her innocent ways"

Jareth was now extremely annoyed as he countered "How righteous you are dear Bryant; but don't ever presume to think you know what I do or do not want!

Jareth then turned and took a step away from him saying "Look if I tire of Sarah, you may have her!"

Jareth knew that this would irritate him but instead of being irritated he became furious "You talk of her as if she were a beautiful goblet which you can use whichever way you want. She is not like that; I saw that last night."

"You don't know her like I do" Jareth argued as he turned to face him. "I have been watching her for years and she is stronger than you give her credit for" He then gave him one last menacing look adding "Don't ever forget one thing, she is mine!"

He hadn't had an argument with Jareth for centuries but now our discussion had lost all proportions.

After a couple minutes of silence Jareth spoke "I'm sorry Bryant but I am afraid that you are becoming too attached to Sarah. I think it is better for everyone if you were to leave after breakfast"

Byrant looked back at him and with a touch of sadness countered "You mean it is better for you that I leave; then Sarah will have no choice but to succumb to what you dictate".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sarah was in the bathroom Jareth shouted through the door that he would meet her in the dining room. Once she entered her bedroom she found a long warm dress waiting for her and quickly dressed hugging the warm apparel to her body.

It took her a while to get to the dining room and when she finally arrived she saw that both Jareth and Bryant giving each other the silent treatment.

After about ten minutes she decided she'd had enough of this depressing silence and asked "When are we leaving?"

Jareth swiftly answered "as soon as we finish our breakfast so eat up Sarah, you must think of your health" Sarah hated his pompous way of speaking to her and realized that his silence definitely had its benefits.

She looked at Jareth who was concentrating on his food and then looked up to see Bryant watching her with a mixture of concern and anger in his eyes and tried to indiscreetly mouth the words "Thank you" to him.

This conjured a small smile on his face but it was quickly gone when she heard Jareth's cough.

Sarah looked at Jareth's angry face and asked "What is going on here?"

Jareth only grumbled "It does not concern you"

Now it was her turn to get angry and countered "Well I find it depressing"

"Silence!" Jareth shouted pinching his nose which usually indicated an oncoming headache "you will keep your thoughts to yourself and remember your place".

She was about to comment on that but decided to let it slide for now; knowing it would only make him furious if there were witnesses to their disagreements.

She looked up at Bryant who was also looking at Jareth and trying to mask his anger towards him. She had seen him a couple of times now but she hadn't dared to look into his eyes fearing the fae's powers and before she was aware of the mind control, she was to stressed by the attention of the fae to look around at anyone. Now she was finally able to look at his features without having to be alert of the situation around her.

He had dark, chestnut brown hair and blue eyes the combination was very striking. He had a strait nose, full lips and an oval face which like all fae was without blemish. His eyes were warm and compassionate and his smile was soft and sympathetic; both of these features were endearing and neither of them were traits that she had seen by the other fae.

Yesterday she had noticed that he was about the same build as Jareth and he moved with the same grace. But the most important thing was his sympathetic nature; as far as she knew from those fae she had seen this was a rarity and she liked it. Maybe she had finally found someone she could relate to, someone that could help Sarah accept her fate.

The rest of the meal was taken in silence and when Sarah was finished she turned to Jareth and formally asked "Your majesty, May I be excused? I wish to prepare for our excursion."

He looked at Sarah and said "You may but I wish to inform you that Bryant will be leaving our company so you might want to say goodbye"

Amazed at this announcement Sarah looked at Bryant saying "Why?"

But Jareth answered "Something unexpected has come up and he must see to it. It would be selfish of us to hold him here."

Sarah had the feeling that this was not the truth and realized that she would never get the truth from Jareth she focused her eyes on Bryant. He smiled his warm smile and politely said "I must leave; I was however delighted to have met you and hope to see you again in the near future".

Well, Sarah thought so much for that ally! Then the truth hit her; it was because Bryant had interfered in Jareth's punishment!

"This is about last night isn't it?" She said as she looked from Bryant to Jareth. Jareth then gave Sarah a menacing look which quietly informed her to be quiet.

"It is time you went to your room" he announced and before Sarah knew it she was back in her bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of.

I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background.

Chapter 12- She's a tongue twisting storm

Sitting in the dining room and eating in silence Jareth was able to recall this morning's events.

He had been furious about Bryant's actions. First of all seeing her coming out of his room at night; then realizing that he had given her an extra blanket. The whole point of his exercise was to break her resistance and Bryant's interference would only give her a shield to hide behind.

Jareth hated turning away his best friend but it was the only way. He didn't want to lose their friendship and understood that this would be but one of their many future disagreements and considering their conversation this morning he knew he was right.

Looking up from his thoughts he saw Sarah mouthing something to Bryant and saw him smile in response. Jareth coughed and both looked at him; Sarah automatically began asking questions which he quickly silenced.

Bryant had proven his friendship time and time again and if it were anyone else showing their infatuation to Sarah Jareth would prohibit them from staying in the Labyrinth. Bryant however was different; he was one of the few faes who had a code of honour. And yet because of that Jareth had to ban his presence; not because he couldn't trust him but because of the type of fae he was. Jareth was sure Sarah would be more comfortable with Bryant than with him and yet the some part of Jareth refused to let go of Sarah.

When Jareth looked up and watched Sarah observing Bryant he realized that he had made the right decision.

When she was about to go to her room Jareth told her that Bryant would be leaving; her reaction to this news was no surprise to him.

Being alone with Bryant, Jareth sneered "Now you see how headstrong she can be and you are only encouraging her"

Bryant then said "I don't know who is more headstrong; you or her"

Jareth dismissed his remark with the brush of his hand saying "I am king and that entitles me to certain privileges".

Bryant tried to soften him one last time saying "As a friend I ask you to be careful with her".

Jareth looked at his friend saying "I know you mean well; we have been friends for many centuries and you have often helped me with your advice. I will of course take note of what you say; but remember it is not your place to worry about Sarah. I do assure you I will do her no harm" and having said that he said goodbye to Bryant and went up to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Jareth arrived at his room he prepared for his quest and then went to collect Sarah. She had been waiting for him and once he set foot in her room she began her outburst "Why did you send Bryant away?"

Jareth simply looked at her and smiled "What do you mean Sarah? You heard him explain the situation himself"

"I know there is something more to this; I can never really trust anything you say" Sarah hissed as her eyes became slits.

"Now Sarah I think we have more important things to take care of. I never realized you were so attached to him" Jareth drawled.

"I'm not!" Sarah shouted and then added in a more disciplined voice "He is however the only decent fae I have met since I came here".

Jareth looked at her and condescendingly explained "The Labyrinth wants us to search; this is not a social event"

"No it isn't" Sarah grumbled "but it would have been nice to have someone with a sense of morals coming with us"

"What do you mean?" Jareth innocently asked.

"I mean I can't trust you!" Sarah answered maliciously "You have already proven that".

"As much as I love to see your fiery personality; I have no time to argue about this! You will behave and do as you're told." After saying this Jareth silenced her so that he could concentrate on his magic.

Jareth then dressed her with his crystal; she wore supple black pants with a wide three quarter length white blouse that covered her hips and had long flowing sleeves that gathered at her wrists. She wore a black half-corset that that ended under her breasts which enhanced them. After that Jareth conjured black leather boots which stopped just below her knees and had 3 inch heels.

His eyes raked her from head to toe. Being extremely content with the results Jareth smiled as chucked her under the chin. Sarah however, was sill furious and pulled away from his touch.

Offering her a condescending smile he warned "if you behave I will give you your voice back otherwise I will silence you for the rest of the day. Nod your head if you understand"

Sarah narrowed her eyes viciously while she glared at him. After a moment she began to realize she was the only one to be hurt with a stalemate, therefore she finally gave in and nodded her head.

He gave her a patronizing smile as he said "Will you behave?"

Jareth could see that Sarah was infuriated, an exquisite sight at any time but now even more so. He sighed at lost opportunities and then looked into her eyes; lifting his right eyebrow in warning. Sarah was smart enough to realize that Jareth would be true to his word so with a large sigh she gave in and begrudgingly nodded her head deciding to get her revenge at a later date.

"Now that we are both ready it's time we go" Jareth said his voice infuriatingly calm.

Sarah had been transported while in the fae realm but always within the walls of the castle. This time she was transported out of the castle and realized the difference; it was a very bizarre experience. At first she heard a humming sound and then her body felt numb; all her senses were blocked as her body felt an enormous pressure followed by a bubbly sensation. It was difficult to say how long the unrelenting process lasted but when it ended Sarah was breathless. Watching Sarah gasp for air Jareth tried remembered how difficult this was for humans and unintentionally began to comfort her by stroking her back while he whispering in her ear "It gets easier in time".

Unsteady on her feet she looked up to him saying "Why do I doubt that?"

They were at the beginning of the Labyrinth; the place where Jareth had hidden the heart. He had put it there because he knew that when people came to challenge the Labyrinth they usually were too occupied with the challenge itself and viewing at his labyrinth to look at anything else. He saw the instant recognition in Sarah's eyes and nodded his head towards the tree saying "Here is where the heart was hidden".

Sarah looked around "It hasn't changed a bit; I wish I had never seen this place"

Jareth looked at her and sarcastically asked "Another wish Sarah; do you still dare to wish?" She looked back at him with a scowl on her face but said nothing.

Jareth turned to look at the gates recalling the situation "I remember when I first saw you here, just a slip of a girl and so defiant; however now we have another challenge and this time there is much more at stake; if we don't succeed in finding the heart the Labyrinth it will slowly die and us with it. You see; you and I are both bound to this place".

Sarah was also looking at the gates as she probed "I understand that you are bonded with it; you're its king but in which way am I connected to it?"

Forgetting himself he smugly answered "Because whether you like it or not; the moment you ate the peach you became part of it too".

Sarah was deadly quiet as she turned her head towards Jareth. Her eyes impaled him and at that moment Jareth promptly realized his mistake.

She spoke soft but deadly saying "So it is your fault I'm here! You told Hoggle to give me the peach!"

Trying to calm her down Jareth said "Let's not squabble about this Sarah; after all we have to solve this as soon as possible".

Sarah's calm but lethal manner suddenly transformed. She was a spitting fury as she attacked; first hitting Jareth's chest with her fists and then when she saw that had little affect she was about to use her nails on his face. He grabbed both her hands in his cultivate ones shouting "Calm down"

Sarah put every ounce of energy into her attempt break free of his grip. Being beyond any form of reason she shouted "Damn you Jareth; it's because of you that I lost my family, friends and future!"

Jareth held on to her hands and said "If it's any consolation; it was never my intention to bring you back here"

She shouted "It's no bloody consolation at all; I am stuck here because of your stupidity!"

Now it was Jareth's turn to retaliate "You will listen to me you little vixen; I have allowed you certain concessions because of your misfortune but I am still your king and you will behave properly towards me".

Sarah still tried to pull back and he started to squeeze her hands saying "Look at me Sarah!"

When she slowly turned her eyes to face him he said "I deeply regret the situation but cannot change the circumstances and at the moment we do not have the time to argue. We will discuss this once we have completed our task."

Seeing the flames still smoulder in her eyes Jareth knew she would have difficulty to accept his request but she was still clever enough to know that what he had said was true.

Jareth let go of her hands and she automatically pulled herself away from him. She gave me a look of absolute disgust and with venom in her voice she spat "I truly hate you Jareth!"

Jareth hadn't really expected much else and yet these five words wounded him. His retaliation was swift as he viciously hissed "Behave Sarah; for your own best will".

"What else can you do to me?" Sarah said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I can silence you until we are finished with our quest" Jareth haughtily said leaving her speechless as he walked towards the hiding place.

While walking Jareth explained why they were there "The heart of the Labyrinth is hidden in a special room; its entrance is concealed by the rock next to this tree. We should look there first; by doing so we might be able to find some clue as to who has taken it".

"But why would you keep something so valuable here and not in the castle" she condescendingly asked as if talking to a simpleton.

Jareth gave her an angry look as he moved the rock covering the entrance. Although it was massive it appeared to present no problem for Jareth. He brushed the sand away with his right hand to reveal a latch which he raised. Using his left hand to conjure a crystal he lit a dark stairway that led deep into the earth.

As he descended the stairs he explained "This place holds the original magic which no one can penetrate; normally if I were to leave it in my castle there would be constant disturbances to its protective shield"

"What protective shield?" she snidely remarked as she crossed her arms over each other "After all the heart has been stolen so the protective shield didn't seem to do its work now, did it?"

Jareth turned to look at her and raised his eyebrow as warning. She relinquished her aggressive questioning and sighed "Could you at least tell me what the heart of the Labyrinth is?"

Jared, grateful for an intermission, did his best to enlighten her watched her reaction to his words. "It is actually a sort of key which fits in the magical cubicle; it is necessary for the mechanics of my Labyrinth".

"What does it look like?" she began.

Jareth picked up the charm he wore around his neck and holding it up declared "I always have the replica on my person; the one that is needed for the magical compartment is much more powerful"

Rummaging through a bookcase Jareth flipped a secret compartment and when his hands touched a book spine in the back he gave a sigh of relief saying "At least they left the book intact".

Watching his actions she asked "What do you mean? What kind of book are you talking about?"

"The original book; I wrote it myself" Jareth explained as he took it out of its compartment "You can compare it to a blue-print where all the ideas for the Labyrinth were written; actually it's the original plan or guide to building the Labyrinth. They are written in the fae language which is composed of golden symbols".

"What do you mean golden symbols?" she inquired as she peered over his shoulders.

He opened the book and nodded his head towards it saying "What I said; golden symbols. The fae realm uses symbols, that way we can keep our secrecy; humans cannot read fae."

When Jareth turned to look at Sarah he saw that she was in a perplexed state of mind and asked "What's wrong?"

She slowly answered while her mind was travelling through her memories "Strange, I think I have seen something like this before but I don't remember where or when."

Jareth looked at Sarah stunned by her words for it was impossible; no fae document was allowed in the human world. He shook his head to discard the notion and put the book back in its compartment, making sure that the protective shield was in place. After that they went down the spiral stairs and opened the door to the room. It was a dry and well-kept room where Jareth stored many of his important possessions including the heart of the Labyrinth.

Jareth quickly approached the bookcase and as Sarah watched over his shoulder he opened the secret compartment. The heart of the Labyrinth was gone of course but in its place was a piece of paper which he picked it up. It was a typed letter saying;

_**Goblin King, **_

_**If you wish to find your key you will have to play my game to get it back.**_

_**The game rules: **_

_**You and your lovely mate must find the key together **_

_**To do so you must survive the Labyrinth together **_

_**Once you have started your journey in the Labyrinth you must complete it before you are allowed to leave.**_

_**If you use your magic while in the Labyrinth you will never find the key.**_

_**I have put your equipment in two bag packs behind the door; you are only allowed to take these things and your clothing with you. **_

_**The gamer**_

_**P.S. - I will leave clues along the way and the sum of these hints will provide you with the necessary information to find the key, as the Labyrinth has become more dangerous you are allowed all the time you need but remember; the Labyrinth is dying a little every day.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of.

I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background.

_**Dear readers,**_

_**From now on it could become a bit of a rollercoaster ride and I may need some help once in a while. So if anything is a bit confusing please let me know; I'm still a starter and could use some tips.**_

_**I wish to thank Honoria Granger as she helped me out with the last chapter.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13 - ****I ain't got the power anymore**

Jareth was still shocked by the impertinence of the letter and heard Sarah's footsteps depart as she promptly strolled towards the door. He suddenly realized she was probably looking for the mentioned backpacks.

Rummaging through the contents she said "Well both packs have one bottle of drink water, a supply of basic survival food, a mirror, a magnifying glass, a compass, a whistle, a small blanket, band aids, disinfectant, some matches in a plastic container, a few candles, a flashlight, rope, fire crackers, pen and paper". After her inspection she looked up and with a puzzled expression she held up the pack of fire crackers uttering "Some of the things in these bags are questionable; after all fire crackers?!"

As Jareth watched Sarah pulled one knapsacks from the ground and flung it over her shoulder.

She tossed the second towards Jareth and with a look of pure disgust he grabbed it asking "What are we supposed to do with this?"

Sarah taunted him sneering "Well, it's obvious that you never went on a camping trip before! Have you ever had to carry anything in your life?"

Jareth looked up at Sarah and gave her his most condescending smile "Actually, being king of the Labyrinth has its advantages; I need only use my magic"

She smiled back, taking on a contemptuously stance as she said "Well unhappily, as the note says, it won't help you now so I'd advise you to put that over your shoulder. He or she supplied them for a purpose; some of the contents will undoubtedly be vital for our trip through the Labyrinth".

Jareth felt uncomfortable as he pulled his arms through the straps of the monstrosity, in the corner of his eye he saw Sarah sigh after watching his desperate attempt to get it balanced out.

After a while Sarah came up behind him and helped him adjust it on his back secretly snickering but careful not to laugh openly.

Jareth cursed under his breath as he complained "I feel like the one of the junk ladies residing in the scrapyard of my own Labyrinth".

Sarah then walked around to face him and taking in her reaction he decided the effect of this 'knapsack' wasn't all that bad. Disguising his humiliation he announced "We must leave now; I think both of us want to get this over with as soon as possible".

Jareth strode past her with all the grace he could muster despite the ridiculous bag on his back and quickly climbed the stairs. He heard Sarah's footsteps as she followed his; her closeness suddenly irritating.

Once they came above ground Jareth quickly covered the special hiding place and they began their decent towards the gates of the Labyrinth.

"Sarah" Jareth said as they strode down the path "The Labyrinth has changed and become much more dangerous, we must be very cautious".

Approaching the gates Sarah started to look around so Jareth left her company and pressed his hands against the doors. Seeing it would not budge, he quickly understood that there must be some sort of mechanical device to open it.

He scrutinized the doors pondering on the whereabouts of such a mechanism when he heard Sarah come in his direction inquiring "Where is Hoggle? Isn't he supposed to open the gates?"

Jareth fingers and eyes were still travelling over the door and because his mind was concentrated on the task at hand he absentmindedly replied "How should I know? I can't look into my crystal now can I?"

He heard her footfalls as she checked the area mumbling "He should be here!"

Jareth turned to her saying "Well clearly, he's not. Now come here we have more pressing matters to attend to".

Finally finding the device Jareth turned to watch Sarah approach the well. As she leaned over to look in it she said "My goodness, I never thought this thing would be so deep".

Sarah then turned towards Jareth as she mumbled "I see something glistening down there!"

Jareth quickly hissed "Come here Sara, right now!"

All of a sudden Jareth saw a horrified expression on her face as she said "You didn't put Hoggle in there did you?"

"Don't be so foolish and come here" Jareth demanded.

Instead of listening she shouted "Hoggle are you down th…..?"

All of a sudden a multitude of crows flew out of the well. Though surprised, Sarah was quick enough to back away covering her eyes as the horde attacked. She was only feet away from the door and battling off the flock Jareth was able to grab her arm and pull her away and into the open doors of the Labyrinth. As soon as they were in the Labyrinth Jareth quickly slammed the door shut and although his rational thought was that they would follow over the gate he rapidly realized that the crows were not able to fly to their side of the wall. Some would perch on the wall and scrutinize them with their hostile glare but they would not come closer.

In the safety of the Labyrinth Jareth quickly inspected Sarah and seeing that she was unscathed he barked "Damn Sarah, why did you not come when I asked? I told you that the Labyrinth had become more dangerous".

"I'm sorry" she said looking up at the birds as her body began to shake "I was preoccupied in my search for Hoggle".

Jareth held her shoulders and turned her around his stern face observing her as he complained "Just, don't do anything so foolhardy again; you could have been killed. Those things don't stop; it is only because we were able to get in the Labyrinth that we are alive".

She fearfully nodded in agreement and Jareth abruptly let her go. Then turning, he began walking through the Labyrinth with Sarah trailing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were inside the maze they caught their breath and were about to choose which way to go when Sarah noticed a small piece of paper fluttering on the wall a little further to the right. She quickly walked towards it and seeing it was a typed note attached she quickly grabbed it off the wall and red it out loud.

_Until I am measured_

_I am not known,_

_Yet how you miss me_

_When I have flown._

_Who Am I?_

After a moment of thought she added "There is also an arrow drawn on this paper; I guess he or she wants us to go further this way" and pointed to her right.

Sarah looked at Jareth and asked "By the way, how are you with riddles?"

Haughtily he replied "I never found them of any interest, or significance".

He nodded his head towards the slip of paper saying "It might be wise to put the note in your pocket and decipher it while we eat. I wish to get as far as possible before nightfall".

They had been walking for an hour and Sarah, remembering the advice the worm, began to use her hands as they followed along the walls of the Labyrinth.

Jareth's eyes scanned her from head to toe, a curl of dismissal on his lips as he condescendingly asked "What do you think you're doing?"

Sarah looked towards him explaining "I once obtained some practical advice from a worm living in the Labyrinth. He said that I should look beyond the obvious and in when I followed his advice I was able to break through its outer wall"

They went on for a while and Jareth was leaning against the wall as he amused himself at the expense of Sarah's pride. Then all of a sudden she saw a spider coming out of the wall and immediately pulled back her gloved hand with a screech. Just in time it seemed as it was followed by a swarm of them.

Jareth was with her in a matter of seconds and looking over Sarah's arms to see if any had gotten on her garments but while he was busy Sarah looked up to see a mass of them on his clothing.

Looking down at Sarah's arms Jareth didn't see the fear on her face while she took in the situation. All of a sudden she started shrieking as she pushed him away. She tried brushing them off but there were too many so began to squash them.

Jareth backed up overwhelmed by her reaction and grabbed her arms as he thundered "Have you gone mad Sarah?" but once he looked into her face he realized that something was very wrong.

She screamed "They are all over you Jareth" and it was then that he realized _what_ was wrong and promptly followed Sarah's example turning his back allowing her to get rid of the ones there.

While terminating the spiders, both Sarah and Jareth moved away from the site to avoid further attacks. Once he rid himself of the creatures he removed his vest to see if they had missed any of them. It was then that he felt a bite in his neck and although his gloved hand squashed the perpetrator he had no idea what the consequences of the sting would be.

Sarah continued to scrutinize his clothing but as Jareth felt no other vermin under his clothing he drily informed her "I think we have succeeded to immobilize their multitudes".

"Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes and hands still painstakingly inspecting his back.

He gave turned his head and gave her seductive look as he artfully suggested "I can always undress and you can explore further"

Her face turned crimson at his suggestion and she readily pushed him away as she stated "Now I know you´re all right!"

She then turned away from him as he chuckled "Oh Sarah, you don't realized how much I missed that charming blush of yours!"

Sarah only grumbled in frustration as she proceeded to follow the path with Jareth taking up the rear. Shortly after, Sarah found an exit to the outer wall of the Labyrinth and knew this was the direction they were designated to follow once she saw the piece of paper pointing out their new route. Sarah carefully removed the note and softy began to dictate;

_I can flutter and take your breath away. _

_I can take a beating, but do not bruise._

_If I stopped you would be sure to lose. _

_Every day I am with you. _

_What am I?_

She turned to assess Jareth's reaction to the note and what she saw alarmed her "Jareth, what's wrong you look exhausted!"

Jareth forced a questionable smile to his lips as he rubbed the spot on his neck saying "It seems one of those tiny creatures bit me"

He then slumped and Sarah swiftly flew to his side supporting him before he was able to collapse.

Looking at him she asked "Why didn't you say something?"

Jareth, touched by her concern, attempted a wry smile as he murmured "Although the Labyrinth is mine, I do not know the power of all its new inhabitants".

"Well first of all it's obvious we have to find a place for you to rest" and her eyes skimmed through the area they had entered. She caught sight of a grassy area which seemed the ideal spot to stop.

She helped Jareth to sit on the ground close to the entrance and then gathered the necessary elements for a fire. While gathering wood and moss from the area Sarah quickly understood that in order to get enough wood she would have go back to inside the Labyrinth's outer wall. By doing so she realized that the walls might shift leaving her caught and separating the two of them so she devised a plan.

Jareth was rapidly weakening forcing Sarah to act fast "Listen to me" she pleaded "Jareth please concentrate; I need your help"

She then held Jareth's chin in her gloved hand and compelled him to look up at her as she spoke "I have to go back to the outer wall to get fuel for our fire I hope to be back as soon as possible, at least before the wall moves but I need you to help me. Can you understand what I am saying?"

Jareth, his eyes filled with agony croaked "yes".

Sarah swiftly rummaged through her backpack and after a short moment found what she was looking for .

"Here" she said as she pushed the whistle in his hand " Watch the wall; as soon as it begins to close blow on the whistle and I will come back to you as fast as possible. Do you understand and can you do it?"

Jareth had no quip remark to retort; he only nodded which revealed to Sarah just how sick he was.

She turned re-entering the outer wall and swiftly began to throw all the lose pieces of firewood she found over the wall hoping she wouldn't inadvertently wake something by doing so.

She was about to turn to go back to the exit when she saw one last piece that she knew would be good to start the fire and ran for it when she heard a faint whistle. She dived for the piece and turned on her heals sprinting towards the exit as if possessed.

She seemed to inadvertently gone further down the wall than she had expected but with an extra burst of strength she ultimately found the exit only to see a small split. She was surprised to see Jareth had been able to put one of the logs she had gathered between the two walls holding it open for a few moments longer. Although she was afraid of being crushed she realized that she had no choice and wormed herself between the walls. She then felt Jareths hand and took hold as he used his last strength to pull her through followed a second later by the block of wood which barely missed both him and Sarah.

Sarah paused to catch her breath and getting up she said "Just wait a minute Jareth; I will come back to get you". After having said that she walked over to inspect the grassy area she had sighted earlier. Sensing that it was safe she went back to help Jareth. Carefully laying him down she quickly used the blankets to make him comfortable; placing one under his head as a pillow and covering his shivering body with the other. He was barely conscious and his breathing was shallow which terrified her, having never seen him so vulnerable.

She turned his head looking for the spot he had indicated earlier and quickly found it. There seemed to be and stinger in it and the spot was swollen, red and irritated. She quickly picked up her knapsack rummaging through in her search for band aids and disinfectant she had seen earlier. Bringing her knapsack with her she began to work; first removing the stinger and then disinfecting the spot. She tilted his head up and carefully poured some water in his mouth and after taking a few sips she laid him back down to build up the necessary campfire.

Once she had everything done she looked in her bag for something to eat and found she had a magical supply of it. She was actually too tired but seeing the fresh food and fruit she swiftly found her appetite and ate while her eyes scanned the sick Jareth. Felling the approach of nightfall she put a couple of extra logs on the fire to let it burn as bright and warm as possible and then joined Jareth under the blanket.

That night she woke to the dreams caused by Jareth's fever and inadvertently listened in on him "I will never allow her in my realm she almost destroyed it and me in the process! …..She does not want me!...I was weak! Love….no! I will not give into such weakness!...

Feeling uneasy at what she had heard she stood up and fed the fire and then picked up a bottle of water and tried to sooth him raising his head to allow him to take a sip. All of a sudden his eyes speared open and he roared "How dare a mere mortal deny me!" surprised and terrified by his outburst she tried to back away from him but his arms ensnared her.

He then crumpled just as quickly as he had grabbed her and fell back into his uneasy sleep leaving Sarah thoroughly shaken. She looked at Jareth and decided that it was either join him under the blanket or catch a cold so she decided to accept the first option; after all he hadn't hurt her.

Just a couple of hours before daybreak Jareths fever began to diminished and he was breathing more evenly allowing Sarah to relax and ultimately fall asleep. When she woke up she felt Jareth's arms wrapped around her and without thinking nuzzled up against him. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening but when she did her eyes sprung open and she turned to face him only to have the sun eagerly shine in her face forcing her to automatically close them.

Then slowly peeking through her lashes she looked at Jareth; his face looked rested and she gradually turned his head to inspect the bite which no longer looked inflamed. While she did this Jareth wrapped his arms around her body again and nuzzled his face in her neck his hair lightly tickling her nose. Sarah's first reaction was to push him away but knowing he was still sick she didn't mind; she could use some comfort herself after such a long night.

All of a sudden she felt his hands began to wander and instantly pulled away from him saying "OK Jareth; enough is enough".

He peaked through the slits of his eyes and gave her an incomprehensible smile as he whispered "Such a pity, dear Sarah"

This was like a cold shower and she left the confines of the blanket; instantly regretting her choice as the cold morning air enveloped her. As she began to shiver he sat up pulling the blanket from under his head to cover her.

"Thank you" Sarah said but before she realized it he had casually moved closer and lowered his lips to her shoulder giving her a soft kiss as he said "It is I who should be thanking you".

She softened a bit saying "How are you feeling?"

Jareth was lost for a moment in his thoughts and then said "I feel a lot better. You know, I have never endured any illness before; it must be very tiring to be human".


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of.

I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 14-****The only thing I ever got from you was sorrow **

Being so close to him made her a bit edgy so she turned her body to pick up the knapsacks she had placed close by. She handed Jareth's his saying "I think that food won't be much of a problem; it seems to magically appear while searching".

As they ate Sarah fished up the riddles they had found the day before and laid them down in front of them

_"Until I am measured_

_I am not known,_

_Yet how you miss me_

_When I have flown._

_Who Am I?_

_I can flutter and take your breath away_

_I can take a beating, but do not bruise_

_If I stopped you would be sure to lose._

_Every day I am with you._

_What am I?_

They debated the possibilities and after a long discussion Sarah said "I know the first one is; it is time. You see I realized it with the line 'when I have flown' and after trying it out on the other lines; it fits perfectly". With a smile on her face she quickly wrote down the answer underneath the riddle.

"Now all we need to know is the second one". Jareth said; a trace of tediousness in his voice.

Sarah frowned at him saying "You could help you know"

Jareth shrugged his shoulders saying "What can I say; Riddles just aren't my thing"

She went on to read the second note. After silently reading it a couple of times over she began to softly mumble the words to herself then suddenly her face lit as she said "Heart; it has to be! When it flutters you become breathless, it beats but does not bruise, if it stops you die and it is always with you" as she spoke the last words her excitement got away with her and she hugged a stunned Jareth as she laughed "It must be heart!" and picked up the pencil to write it down.

A moment later she started to gather their things and looked at Jareth "How is your strength? Do you think you can go forward?"

"I have to! By the look of things it is just a couple of hours before noon so we have to get going".

"At least we used our time wisely" Sarah said while packing up their supplies "we needed the rest and the food".

Jareth slowly stood up testing his physical condition and was grateful to find his strength had returned.

Sarah looked up and gave him a heart-warming smile as she triumphantly said "And …..I was able to solve the first two riddles".

With an amiable smile Jareth graciously held out his hand to help her up saying "Indeed you did; you have again proven yourself a worthy adversary"

She then stood nose to nose with the Goblin King and after a shared moment of tension he cautioned "just don't get too conceited" and took his knapsack out of her hand.

"Like you?" The tension of the moment left her and as she began to walk she said "Heaven forbid! One of us is enough!"

She turned for a second to look at Jareth and saw his raised eyebrow as reaction to her remark. She then began to chuckle as she quickened her pace.

After walking in silence for relatively long time Sarah suddenly turned toward Jareth as she conveyed her thoughts "I don't understand the spiders, they couldn't be poisonous; otherwise you would still have symptoms".

Jareth glanced at her as he explained "Usually a spider's stab is meant to paralyze, giving them a chance to encase their victims. I think that was their purpose, had they been given enough time to do so; consider the size of the swarm if they had gone unnoticed for five or ten minutes longer."

Sarah began to shiver as her mind envisioned all the possible outcomes.

It was hours before they stopped to rest. Sarah seeing the haggard state that Jareth was in said nothing while he closed his eyes. She sat down beside him and took in the surrounding area when something unexpected caught her eye; standing up and brushing the grass from her hands she walked over to inspect.

There she found a raspberry bush with lush red fruit and she couldn't stop herself from popping a couple in her mouth enjoying the sweet nectar that spilled from it. She quickly allowed herself to harvest the rest and when she gathered as much as she could carry she brought them back to share with Jareth.

While walking towards him she picked one up with her mouth. Once she was back at his side she smiled bending on her knees to show him her treasure and blocking his sun from his eyes in the process. "Look what I found" she giggled and as soon as he saw what she held he automatically knocked the berries out of her hands.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded enraged by his actions.

He looked up from the berries to her face saying "You don't know if they are safe to eat"

"But they're my favourite; raspberries" she moaned while picking them up off the grass.

Looking anxious he knocked them out of her hands for a second time saying "Remember what the worm said Sarah; nothing is what is seems. Have you eaten any?"

As the possibility of treachery began to sink in she looked up to his face saying "A few but not much; I wanted to share them"

Jareth took both her arms and began to shake her making her lose her balance. She was then nose to nose with him as he demanded "How many?"

She was timid when she whispered "About five"

Seeing his apprehension she began to dread the repercussions of what she had done whispering "I didn't realize"

He raised himself from the ground pulling her along with him. Once they were on their feet he worriedly said "We have to go; we don't want to be caught out in the open if you get sick".

As they walked Sarah tried to keep her mind off of the raspberry incident so she began to wonder what the answers of the two riddles had in common. Time and Heart they were both so different she didn't understand. Maybe it meant that they had a time limit to find the heart of the Labyrinth; but then the first note didn't even hint to a time limit.

Slowly her thoughts drifted and before she knew it she was walking beside Jareth remembering their first encounter. She was only a child actually and he was quite menacing at the time. She secretly looked up at him trying to compare her memory with the real fae.

Jareth had been around magic for all his life so he quickly realized that it was radiating from Sarah. He took a closer look and while he did he saw the fleeting glance she gave him.

Now that they were able to have a normal conversation, she began to see another side of him. He was no more the fae from one of her fairy tales and she was no longer a child. All of a sudden she broke the silence asking "Why did you make me forget the Labyrinth?"

Jareth was surprised by the question but after a moment he answered "I didn't want you to communicate with my subjects or even come back to my realm. You did enough damage the first time you visited"

Sarah snickered at his self-righteousness and replied "If you mean the goblin city; most of the damage was caused by your own guard"

He looked down his aristocratic nose uttering "Not only the Goblin city; which you played your part in. Also the beautiful Escher stairs"

She sighed and retorted "You know that I did that to free Toby; if I hadn't you would have made him a Goblin; I couldn't allow that to happen"

Jareth countered stating "If you remember we were alone on the Escher stairs; I had already sent Toby back as I had decided to keep you instead of him"

She shook her head and turned to face him seizing his arm so that he would look her in the eyes as she spoke "You were constantly playing tricks on me in order to win; even if you would have told me that then I wouldn't have believed you."

Jareth looked irritated as he gave her a venomous answer "You were so very defiant and yet I did everything you wanted of me! I told you that just before you defeated the Labyrinth"

Sarah, annoyed by his complaint explained "I was concentrating more on my lines to defeat you than on what you were saying. After all I believed Toby's life was in my hands"

Jareth turned towards her and the resentment on his face took her by surprise "Well at the time you flung my words back in my face"

Taken aback by Jareth's countenance she hesitated for a moment and carefully answered "Well, I'm here now and I don't have anything to do but walk so tell me; what did you say?"

His smug countenance had reappeared and he continued walking as he said "It is no longer of importance"

Sarah innocently asked "Yet you must know them; Please tell me.

He looked at her trying to comprehend her line of thinking but instead saw an innocence that he had not seen for a very long time. Moved by this he turned away from her gaze and began "I told you that I had fulfilled your expectations of me. I had even reordered time, turning the world upside down for you only to end up exhausted from living up to your expectations."

Sarah looked up and carefully chose her words "I faintly remember that but facing you on the Escher stairway I could only think of saving Toby. I was still a child Jareth and you were so dominating and frightening at that time".

He whispered as if to himself but Sarah was able to catch the words "At that time I would have given you everything and all I asked in return was that you fear me, love me and let me rule you but you only scoffed at my words".

Sarah stopped him with her hand and with all the tact she could muster said "But Jareth, I was a fifteen year old mortal while you are a fae of endless centuries. Tell me; how can a child understand words that are meant for adults?"

His eyes scanned her from head to toe, a hint of dismissal in his voice as he said "No matter; it is of little consequence as I no longer have those feelings"

Sarah had felt the resentment he had hid in his voice so she kept still and continued walking next to him.

She shyly looked up and declared "I remember the first time I saw you and the Labyrinth in my dreams. You and were dominating and frightening for me but in a different way than when I last visited"

Jareth looked at her, his face perplexed by her words "In what way?"

"An adult has different thoughts and fears then a child" she explained.

"Explain" he asked

Sarah began to shutter as she replied "Insanity for one; my mind was being analysed because of my blackouts and convulsions. Then, when I arrived in the Labyrinth a month ago I automatically recognized you; a stranger that only visited me in my dreams, it seemed logical to think I was either going insane or already dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked further both lost in their own thoughts when Jareth caught a glimpse of a piece of paper that was flapping in the wind. It was pinned to a tree trunk and without a second thought he ran to get it with Sarah in close pursuit. He quickly snatched it from its position and leaning against the tree he slowly began to read its contents. He had just commenced reading when he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the direction he had taken and looking up he realized that he was alone. Realizing Sarah's vulnerability he spontaneously ran towards the sound pocketing the note in his vest.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of.

I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki . I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15-And I'm busting up my brains for the words

His eyes quickly found Sarah but before he reached her she shouted "No Jareth, don't come any closer it's quicksand!"

Jareth froze in his tracks as Sarah continued "Jareth, I don't know where this stuff ends so you must be extremely careful"

He looked around and spotted a lose branch close by. With the help of this instrument he meticulously felt the ground around him and was soon as close to Sarah as he dared. Pointing the other end towards Sarah he said "seize it".

Sarah grabbed the branch but she was half way towards Jareth when it gave way. The jolt of the break caused Sarah to sink but she did her best to stay calm. Jareth then began to look around for something else when his eyes fell on Sarah's backpack. He swiftly took off his and began to search the contents for his rope while mumbling "you can't find anything when you need it".

The minute he found it he quickly unravelled it and threw one end towards Sarah wrapping his end around a tree for extra leverage. Once she put it around herself and under her arms Jareth began to pull and after an agonizing ten minutes he was able to drag Sarah out of the swamp.

When she was well out of the quicksand area he quickly kneeled down next to her trying to access the damage and when he saw that she was alright he lay beside her, their hearts pumping as they lay exhausted on the ground trying to catch their breath.

Sarah was the first to speak. "I didn't see it; I was running behind you when all of a sudden I fell."

Suddenly she began to shake uncontrollably and large tears silently ran down her cheeks as she whispered "Thanks Jareth" as she spoke they heard a large burping sound and her boots, which had been sucked off her feet by the quicksand, landed close by.

Still lying next to her he turned his head to look at her face saying "You're welcome but please watch were you're going from now on".

He then turned his head to look at the sky as he softly mumbled to himself "Thank goodness it wasn't the bog of eternal stench"

Sarah lay there trying to relax after her ordeal and she caught herself looking at the Goblin King. It was then that she realized that she had been observing him since she ate the bloody raspberries. Oh yes, she had to admit she found him attractive; how could she not. When she was young he intimidated her with his impenetrable expression, dominating tone, and arrogance. Now she saw him in a different light; as adult she saw his strange mixture of ethereal beauty and raw male strength. Being with him the last couple of days she saw a 'human' side of him. He turned his head towards her and she quickly looked away hoping he hadn't noticed otherwise there will be no end to his self-centeredness; he was conceited enough as it was. Sarah had been more talkative after eating the raspberries by but thankfully something allowed her to edit her words before she spoke them. After her struggle in the quicksand the effect of the raspberries had been nullified by Sarah's increase in adrenaline.

After they recovered from their ordeal while they took a light meal and decided to go forward in hopes of finding a place where they could clean up; Sarah's clothes were in total disarray as she was covered in mud. Thanks to the arrow on their note that Jareth had found they knew which direction they had to follow and as always, coordinated that direction with their compass.

It had become very warm and after a couple of hours trudging forth in her mud caked clothes she felt the mud chafing her skin making every step extremely uncomfortable if not downright painful. She had difficulty walking let alone keeping up with Jareth and he was, for once, tactical enough not to needle her about it.

Jareth stopped for a moment standing lazily against a tree and Sarah presumed he was about to give her some snide remark about the way she was walking but instead he looked at her saying "I think I hear a water fall".

Sarah listened but couldn't hear a thing. Knowing the fae had canny senses she didn't doubt him for a moment and automatically asked "Which direction?"

Jareth pointed to the north indicating it would not be on their path so Sarah asked "Do you know how far it is?"

He regarded her with an indecipherable countenance but underneath that she sensed his smug disapproval; as if she had just asked the most ludicrous question. He then gave her a lofty smile asking "How on earth should I know?"

Sarah ignored his response and headed north "I'm going that way I need to get washed"

After a short while she heard the sound and with the prospect of a good shower she was able to pick up the pace. The minute she saw it she squealed with delight and quickly removed her corset and was about to remove her blouse when she saw Jareth leisurely leaning against a rock as he surveyed her every movement.

Sarah stopped in mid-motion "Damn Jareth; can't you give me a moment of privacy?"

Jareth gave her his most charismatic smile as he dryly remarked "I didn't ask for a demonstration but wasn't ungrateful when you were so obliging".

"Well the show is over so I would appreciate it if you help. Can you please gather wood for a fire? I want to wash my clothes and they will have to dry" She looked at the horizon saying "I doubt the sun will stay for long so maybe it's smarter if we overnight here."

Slowly pushing himself away from the rock, Jareth's eyes scrutinized Sarah as he walked toward her and drawled "Maybe your right but what will you do for clothing tonight? As you noticed the nights can be very cold"

Snickering he left to look for wood and Sarah took of her boots and then stepped under the small waterfall with all of her clothes on deciding that it would be the best way to get most of the muck off. Investigating the waterfall she discovered a hidden pond where she could bathe while cleaning her clothes. Concealed behind a veil of water she felt safe and slowly peeled off her clothing.

She had just finished washed her clothing and had set them on the rocks around her when she heard a disturbance and in her confusion she remained motionless trying to understand what was going on. A few seconds later Jareth came through the veil of water shouting and swatting the air around him.

She screamed and automatically grabbed her blouse in an attempt to cover as much as possible but at that moment Gareth's attention was on different things as he dived under the water. Sarah moved away from him confused by the situation until her eyes fell on a couple of small wasps that had come with Jareth through the veil of water. A second later she watched as they came towards her she took a deep breath and opted to submerge.

Keeping her eyes open while underwater, she looked at Jareth who in turn was all to close. Trying to collect some shred of dignity she pulled the blouse down as far as possible her eyes impaling him.

After holding their breath as long as possible they both surfaced and when they saw that the wasps were gone Sarah yelled "What the hell happened?"

Jareth opened his mouth to answer but found himself speechless. Trying to salvage his self-esteem he swiftly closed his mouth and reclaimed his arrogant composure saying "I don't know! It all happened so fast. I had collected some wood and was bringing it back when I tripped over something. Before I knew it, a horde of those foul creatures descended on me so I ran under the waterfall to get away from them.

Seeing Jareth's arrogant expression, the dripping hair and the thought of what had just happened Sarah began to giggle.

"Do I amuse you?" he asked a smug countenance reflecting his anger.

This only incited more laughter from her and between her tears she mumbled "So...ry Jareth; I can't help myself"

Jareth came over to her and without a word pushed her head back under water.

She released her blouse her hands trying to loosen Jareth's grip as she sputtered in the water.

After a few seconds he took his hands away and she quickly resurfaced gasping for air. Enraged by his actions she slapped his face but he was able to catch her hand drawling "This is more like it; my hellcat"

She pulled away from him wrenching her blouse around her as she poured all her hostility in her voice "How dare you? You have no right to touch me"

Jareth smirked "I have every right; I am your king and I will not allow you to show such disrespect".

She was furious and in her anger she almost stood up to leave but quickly sat down remembering her situation. Jareth then smugly asked "Is there something wrong Sarah?"

"Yes, you are here and I need to get out and hang up my clothing so that they can dry"

"I wouldn't dream of stopping you"

"LEAVE!"

"Don't you need some help? After all the blankets are still beyond the waterfall".

"What do you propose?"

"As I see it you have two options. First, you go through undressed, an option I personally wouldn't frown upon" he said while offering her a seductive smirk.

After a moment's hesitation the smirk was replaced by a look of disappointment as he added "Secondly, I can get you a blanket and give it to you just after you come through the waterfall".

Sarah rolled her eyes but knew he was right. Then, squinting her eyes she threatened "I chose option two but if you harass me I promise you, king or not; I'll torment you for the rest of my days".


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 16 – There's no sign of life, it's just the power to charm**

When she heard him pass through the veil of water she cautiously stood up gathering her garments while keeping an eye on the spot where he had disappeared.

She heard the agitation in his voice as he shouted "What are you waiting for; an engraved invitation?"

"No but I want you to promise you will close your eyes" she retorted.

"Damn woman, you haven't got anything I haven't seen before" he snapped.

"Maybe not but I do have my pride and my self-respect" she huffed more to herself that to him.

Seemingly Jareth had heard her remark and answered "You didn't have that problem when you were alone with Faolan"

She frowned and shouted in indignation "You know I had no choice in the matter; he hypnotised me!"

Jareth sighed and exasperatingly spoke "Ok Sarah; to appease your '_virtuous'_ nature I will close my eyes"

She cautiously walked through the waterfall holding her wet clothes against her chest then turned to back up towards the bushes. Jareth had wrapped a blanket around his lower body and was holding another blanket up for her. She hurriedly threw her things over the bushes and feeling very venerable she swiftly turned to grab the other blanket out of Jareths hands.

Jareth opened his eyes just as she was awkwardly trying to cover herself with the bulky blanket and raised an eyebrow when he saw she was still wearing her blouse underneath.

"Is it wise to keep that wet shirt on?" He drawled.

She sauntered away from him and disappeared behind the bushes; once she had separated herself from Jareth she shouted "I wasn't planning to keep it on, I just need some privacy". Then she began an almost impossible task of worming out of the blouse which kept her unhappily occupied for quite a while. When she had almost given up hope and was tempted to throw off the bloody blanket, she was finally able to unfasten the knot that she had accidentally created in her struggle. With a sigh of triumph she finally pulled off her last piece of clothing.

Wrapping the blanket around her body and holding it close she walked over to help Jareth who was busy making a campfire; it took a while but once the fire blazed bright and steady she placed their clothing on the bushes close by. The sun was slowly descending, its orange reflection colouring the air as they looked into their knapsacks for provisions. After they had eaten the combination of warmth and the food gradually took its toll and Sarah began to drift off inadvertently leaning on Jareth's shoulder.

She was aroused as Jareth left her to put an extra log on the fire but then she quickly repositioned herself. Lying on the ground she promptly fell into a half slumber and when she sensed Jareth snuggle up to her she was too tired to protest. After all it would help them both stay warm.

The next morning Sarah woke with the harsh brightness of the upcoming sun in her eyes and abruptly comprehended that she was in Jareth's arms. She shifted her body with extreme caution in an effort not to wake him and the moment she was free she went to look at their clothing. Most weren't completely dry but dry enough to wear so she began to gather them. Taking advantage of the fact that Jareth was still asleep she hung the blanket over the bush and hurriedly changed behind it. She was about to put on her corset but found it was still a little too wet so decided to lay it in the warm sun along with Jareth's garments . Once she was ready she sauntered back to Jareth when her eyes caught sight of a small piece of paper attached to a bush. She picked it up and read:

_**You use a knife to slice my head and**_

_**weep beside me when I am dead.**_

_**What am I?**_

Seeing its contents she realized that their tormenter has been very close last night. Holding the piece of paper she absentmindedly continued to approach Jareth.

Sarah's mind was still in turmoil as she bent to wake Jareth. The moment she touched his shoulder he unexpectedly grabbed her causing her to lose her balance and ungracefully lunge forward.

Tumbling into his waiting arms she shrieked her astonishment. Then trying to regain her pride and balance she glared at Jareth which only amused him more. Hugging her close he bent his lips to her ear as he seductively whispered "Did you come to join me?"

Finally finding her equilibrium she pushed him away saying "you really are extremely incorrigible".

He snickered "you have no idea!"

Once she stood she collected his clothes, which she had inadvertently dropped in her fright and threw them towards him as she stated "they were clean before I fell".

He stood up abruptly and to Sarah's astonishment let the blanket fall. Sarah swiftly turned her back to him feeling embarrassed with the situation as Jareth teasingly laughed.

Sarah sat down to put on her boots on and upon seeing the glowing ambers of the fire; put the last peat moss and twigs on it to drive away the morning chill. After they had eaten their breakfast they packed their things and while Jareth was still relaxing Sarah stood up to retrieve her corset. It was then that she discovered it gone.

Confused she muttered "I'm sure I left it here"

After looking around for a while her eyes narrowed in on Jareth saying "Where did you put it?"

Baffled Jareth looked up asking "What?"

Angrily looking into his eyes she said "You know what; my corset!"

Enjoying the view he snickered "I thought the corset a nice addition to your outfit but this view does have its charms".

Sarah grumbled and was about to protest when Jareth's face became solemn as he retorted "What would I do with your corset?"

Sarah huffed and gave him an uncompromising look as she snapped "Jareth, just give it back!"

Jareth sarcastically replied "How can I give you something I do not possess".

Suddenly Sarah heard a noise behind the bushes and following the sound she found the perpetrator; it was a little white monkey. It was balancing the corset on its head and Sarah giggled, amused by its antics.

Jareth had slowly crept up behind her and mockingly whispered in her ear "Doesn't he get the same scolding you gave me?"

Ignoring Jareth she slowly advanced towards the creature hoping not to startle it as she softly said "Hi little fella, aren't you cute! Where did you come from?"

"I do hope you realize primates do not talk?" Jareth drawled

Sarah snickered as she whispered back "Oh you'd be surprised. I've met some characters in my life that were less intelligent than this fellow and yet they could talk".

Jareth chuckled at her answer saying "Some humans are not all that bright".

Sarah smiled "Especially if they are trying to impress".

Hearing this Jareth was perplexed and looked at Sarah for further explanation. Sarah however didn't dare lose sight of the mischief-maker and as she watched it she softly asked "Jareth could you please give me some of the leftovers from this morning? Maybe I can entice him to give up his treasure"

Jareth mumbled some sarcastic remark that Sarah could not understand as he retrieved his pack and brought it back to her. Rummaging through the bag she found some titbits. She cautiously walked towards the small creature, put the food on the ground and looked at it saying "How about a trade? You'll like this!"

The scamp looked from one object to the other. After a couple of minutes the temptation of the morsel won and temporarily forgetting its treasure the monkey walked towards Sarah taking the offered food. Once he had taken the bait Sarah quickly salvaged her corset.

Sarah and Jareth left the monkey to itself as they walked back to their camp but the instant the chimp had finished eating he quickly followed them.

It ran between their legs confusing and almost tripping Sarah on its route to Jareth's bag but Jareth swiftly lifted the bag making it inaccessible and looked down at the animal arrogantly declaring "This is mine!"

The chimpanzee screeched back at Jareth and then in the corner of its eyes, it saw Sarah's backpack on the ground and swiftly tried to make a grab for it. Sarah realizing its intention was able to retrieve it just in time as she giggled "Too late"

The rogue looking from one to the other began to screech in frustration. Then catching a glimpse of Jareth's boots it ran towards them; picking one up he dangled it in front of Jareth and cackled.

Sarah started to snicker and looked over to Jareth. She instantly stopped when she saw him glaring maliciously at the creature not wanting to put more fuel to his anger. Unhappily the frown she wore no longer altered the situation. Jareth was furious and angrily retorted "You little blackmailer; Give my boot back"

The monkey haughtily hugged the new object of his desire as his eyes followed Jareth. Thrusting his backpack into Sarah's hands with all the force of a frustrated fae, Jareth gritted his teeth as he instructed "Sarah hold on to this".

Sitting down Jareth ignored both the monkey and Sarah as he pulled his other boot on and the rascal, curious as always, ventured a bit to close.

Seeing his chance Jareth lunged toward the scoundrel and was able to get a hold of the object initiating a tug of war. Jareth, his majestic manner lost as he sprawled over the ground in an effort to retrieve the boot, shouted "Let go you spoiled little brat!"

After a short but intense struggle Jareth was able to win and he quickly pulled his boot on, while the scamp screeched; his voice disrupting the tranquil morning atmosphere.

As soon as Jareth is able to stand he brushed off his clothes and looking down his nose at the screaming primate he snickered "If you fight your superiors then you should expect disappointment"

As Jareth started walking towards Sarah the rascal swiftly ran between his legs almost tripping him up.

Jareth, still furious, looked down at the rogue and shouted "Go away you hairy mongrel". To emphasize his request he tried to kick him with the point of his recently recovered footwear. The creature, seeing the threat, was quick to retreat. It all happened so fast that only Jareth was able to see his deed had been thwarted so in an effort to regain his damaged pride he adjusted his jacket and shouted "Stay away!"

At that moment the mischief-maker fell motionless on the ground and Jareth, making the most of the situation, took the bags out of Sarah's hands.

As soon as her hands are free she awkwardly put on her corset while looking down at the small thing. Once she completed the job her eyes travelled to Jareth and with reproachful look she said "You hurt it!"

Jareth looked disapprovingly down on the creature as he sneered "No I didn't, unhappily my boot missed him. The little imp is just acting!" Then looking back up to Sarah he added "And poorly too, I may add!"

The monkey slowly started to move but the moment it did, a cry of pain escaped its lips.

Sarah looked down, her heart melting at the sight as she enquired "Poor thing, you sure you didn't hurt it?"

Jareth only huffed in response saying "Oh Sarah; you really are a gullible if you believe that _**thing**_" his emphasis falling on the last word.

Even though Sarah heard his words she couldn't help but feeling sorry for the helpless looking creature. She was about to crouch down and examine it when both she and Jareth heard noises coming from beyond the bushes.

Hearing the sounds, the small mischief-maker began to twitch with its body and screech as if overcome by excruciating pain. Before Jareth or Sarah realized what is going on, a group of apes slowly made their way out of the surrounding bushes.

Looking from the small creature on the ground their eyes then glanced up to look at Jareth and Sarah. Assessing the scene their expressions gradually changed from probing to angrily as they glared at the 'aggressors'. Seeing this Sarah backed away putting her hand on Jareth's wrist in an effort to pull him with her.

Jareth, outraged by their intimidating actions was too angry to listen to reason and shook her hand off. Throwing all caution to the wind Jareth menacingly stood his ground; his eyes glaring back at the troop as he prepared for the oncoming battle.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 17 - If she says she can do it then she can do it she don't make false claims**

In her despair Sarah quickly opened the bag. Delving through it, she hoped to find some food that she could throw at the hoard. Maybe, in doing so they would be distracted, giving her and Jareth a chance to escape. As she did so the little chimp stood up expecting to be rewarded for his theatrical performance..

Jareth still enraged, pointed to the animal shouting "I told you the mongrel was faking it!" which subsequently earned him angry growls from some of the larger monkeys.

Watching the precarious development of the situation Sarah hurriedly resumed her search for food and while rummaging in her bag she stumbled upon a small object. Her face cleared up and a new resolve appeared as Sarah realized the reason for its presence. She swiftly took the thing out of her bag and seeing the smouldering embers of the fire threw the small package towards it as she dived on Jareth shouting "Duck!"

Within a few moments the chaos was complete as a barrage of noise filled the air which lasted a couple of minutes quickly scattering the moneys to the four winds. She had not only succeeded in scaring the apes but also managed to shakeup Jareth whose nerves had been strained by the staring contest.

Still lying on the ground he exploded "Sarah what the hell was that?!"

Sarah replied "Those were the firecrackers, I suddenly understood what they were for" she replied while searching her purse for another package as a few of the larger monkeys cautiously began to return.

The instant she found it she threw the second which created new salvo dispersing the last chimpanzees. Who screamed their anger as they retreated.

As Sarah watched the last one leave she felt Jareth move under her and in a flash he was laying on top of her as he smugly said "This is better, I prefer being on top"

Sarah looked at his face her eyes slowly moving towards his lips as she nervously licked hers. She then lifted her eyebrow and relaxed under his body and looking at her face Jareth loosened his hold; indecision taking hold of him. Jareth slowly moved his lips towards hers deciding to make good use of his opportunity but being sufficiently distracted by the situation Sarah was able to unexpectedly pushed him away saying "we had better get out of here just in case they decide to come back".

Jareth tried to grab her hand but she is too fast; giggling as she ran.

Jareth ran after her and quickly caught up. As he wrapped her in his arms he threateningly whispered in her ear "I wouldn't advise you to practice such games; remember I am more skilled in them then you. If you try that again you may find yourself in a dangerous situation and all your protests won't help you when I decide to get my revenge".

The threat unexpectedly sent shivers up her spine and Sarah quickly wiggled out of his grip afraid he might notice.

They were back on path and passing the tree Jareth had leaned on yesterday they entered a forested area. Wandering under the shade of the trees for hours they were accompanied by the cheerful song of the birds overhead. Coming to the edge of the forest they saw a tree with piece of paper fixed to it. It was gently blowing in the breeze and Jareth pulled it off holding it in his hand as Sarah came next to him allowing them both read the riddle written on it.

What does man love more than life

Fear more than death or mortal strife

What the poor have, the rich require,

and what contented men desire,

What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves

And all men carry to their graves?

Reading it over again and again they looked at one another, both at a loss for the answer and Jareth gave it over to Sarah for safekeeping as they both said in unison "Let's save it until we have our lunch".

Looking at one another they smiled at their simultaneous statement; it was then that Sarah noticed the dark clouds rapidly rolling towards them accompanied by lightning.

"Jareth, I think we should look for shelter" she mumbled pointing towards the clouds but as she spoke, her words were inaudible by a sudden crash of thunder as the lightning seemed to have struck somewhere close.

Quickly looking ahead Jareth saw a possible refuge in the distance and suggested "Maybe we can take shelter in that stone outcrop down there".

Sarah looked, but for the life of her couldn't see it so pulling Sarah behind him he ran towards it.

Once they arrived Sarah leaned against the stone trying to catch their breath and watched as the wind began to pick up whipping their hair around their faces. The thunder rumbled making the air around them tremble and forcing Jareth and Sarah to go inside and take cover. They began to explore their refuge soon finding out that it was much larger than they first had expected and littered with all sorts of debris from the surrounding trees.

Still keeping their eyes on the entrance they saw a flash of light followed by the downpour of rain as it pelted the ground. Perceiving the severity of the storm Sarah turned to Jareth saying "Well, we can safely conclude that resuming our journey is out of the question for the time being so we might as well make ourselves comfortable".

Having said that they began gathering the bits of wood scattered throughout the cave and quickly made a cosy fire to help warm their bodies and spirits.

Sarah laid a blanket down and they tried to make themselves comfortable as she began to rummage in the backpacks for the riddles. The first two had been solved and the answers written down. Now she spread the last three out in front of them.

_What always runs but never walks,_

_often murmurs, never talks,_

_has a bed but never sleeps,_

_has a mouth but never eats?_

_Who Am I? _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_You use a knife to slice my head and _

_weep beside me when I am dead. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_What does man love more than life_

_Fear more than death or mortal strife_

_What the poor have, the rich require,_

_and what contented men desire,_

_What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves_

_And all men carry to their graves?_

Taking some food out of their bag they began to eat as they laid the small slips of paper on the ground. Concentrating as she ate Sarah's eyes lit up as she pointed towards the second note saying "I am sure that is an onion"

"How do you know?"

"As a student I had to cook my own food and my nose and eyes are very sensitive; I had difficulty controlling my tears when I sliced up an onion" She quickly wrote the answer down and looked onto the other two

The next hour they spent on the other two but then Jareth pointed to the first riddle as he frowned "My parents used to teach me riddles when I was a child and I´m almost sure the answer to this one is a river and when I use the answer in the riddle it fits"

After reading it over a couple of times Sarah said "I think you're right. It fits!"

She quickly wrote the answer under the riddle and as she did Jareth got up to put some of the wood on the fire while Sarah cleaned up and removing the second blanket from her bag she laid it over her body.

"Are you cold Sarah?"

"Just a little chilly, there seems to be a draft coming from the back of the cave" Sarah replied.

As Jareth came back to join her Sarah lifted her blanket saying "You want to join?".

Jareth looked into her openhearted face and hesitated but when she insisted saying "We can share our body warmth" he took her up on her offer and he slipped under the blanket making himself comfortable.

Sarah moved closer towards Jareth and although her body appealed to him he tried to avoid pondering on it knowing it would destroy the amiable relationship they had painstakingly built up. So he laid back and enjoyed the cosy warmth that radiated from Sarah; a feeling of tranquillity washed over him something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

While he let his mind ponder on this Sarah pulled out the slip of paper with the last riddle and they read it for the umpteenth time.

Snuggling up to him she said "I really don't understand this one, look at the last line 'and all men carry to their graves?' I mean you don't carry anything to your grave! In my human world there was a very popular phrase 'you can't take it with you'"

Jareth turned to face her asking "What does that mean?

Sarah shrugged her shoulders "It means when you are dead you lose all your earthly possessions; fame, fortune, love, everything"

Jareth took a moment to deliberate her answer and then asked "So that phrase means you can take nothing with you?"

"Yeah you could say that!" Sarah said turning to look at him when all of a sudden then her eyes lit up.

Turning her attention back to the riddle she used the word and enthusiastically added "That's the answer….nothing"

After writing it down and putting the papers away she leaned against Jareth's shoulder. Enjoying the fire and the warmth Jareth gradually realized that she had fallen asleep when he heard her steady breathing pattern. He gently pulled her down with him so that they were able to sleep comfortably on the ground.

He turned his head and studying her face, realized she was a blank page devoid of decadence so characteristic of his companions. Although Sarah was by no means a child she still held a fresh and vigorous view of life and he reluctantly thought back to Bryant's comparison of humans to fae. As his mind recalled their last conversation he half-heartedly had to admit to the truth of Bryant's words. It would take a long time to teach Sarah the fae way of life but it would be a fascinating process enlivening his otherwise boring life. Going through the Labyrinth had mellowed their attitude towards one another and Jareth believed that the long-time education of Sarah would only intensify that. Pondering on this new insight he wrapped his arm around her and bit by bit fell in sleep.

Sarah woke as Jareth put a hand on her mouth stifling any sound she could make as he bent close to whisper in her ear "I hear something and think it prudent to investigate. Stay here, I will be back"

Sarah listened for his return but as she waited she became increasingly aware of many strange thuds and crashing sounds outside of the cave. She told herself it was probably debris blowing into the cave but her fear grew knowing that it could also be something more dangerous. She cautiously shifted her frame further into the depths of the cave and suddenly she lost her balance as the floor gave way to her weight. She tried to grasp at anything around her but her hands only met air as she plummeted down into the dark.

Jareth was watching an ogre from a safe distance; it was huge. It had an egg formed head, was bald with a large flat nose and ears jutting from his head. On both sides of his mouth were large protruding teeth which looked especially dangerous and his face was covered by a wrinkly skin. "Not the most beautiful sight" Jareth murmured as he gracefully descended from the tree.

While watching the giant blunder through the forest Jareth realized that his fears had been justified as he saw the giant heading towards the cave he was sharing with Sarah. Its slow pace allowed Jareth to get there before the oversized being but he would have to hurry.

Picking up a couple of branches on the way he arrived back at the cave and threw it on the burning embers. He whispered Sarah's name but getting no reaction he moved towards their blankets. He found the blankets but no Sarah. After searching the area for a few moments he was able to see the hole in the floor and looking down he found her.

She was motionless and Jareth's heart missed a beat as he shouted "Sarah, wake up"

She began to stir and after what seemed to Jareth a very long time her eyes fluttered open. Looking up she tried to regain her equilibrium and understand her new circumstances.

"Are you alright? Can you move?" Jareth shouted, apprehension staining his words.

She felt her body and finding nothing out of the ordinary she sat up and as her hands touched the ground she realized why she had survived the fall "Yes, it seems I have fallen on a mound of straw".

"Thank the gods" Jareth sighed relieved by her words and then he quickly added "I fear we haven't much time! There is an Ogre approaching so we need to work quickly"

"A what?" She asked her voice verging on panic.

Jareth scrambled through his backpack in search of the rope, ignoring her question as he had no time to lose. Once he found the rope he tied it around a nearby stone and carefully threw one end to Sarah shouting "Wrap it around your waist"

Once she had secured it Sarah began to climb and while doing so heard some heavy footsteps advancing towards her from behind which spurred her to speed up her actions as fear gave her additional adrenaline.

With Sarah climbing and Jareth pulling she was able to ascend swiftly but not swift enough; felling something brush the bottom of her boots she bent her knees. Comprehending her narrow escape, she was doubly grateful by Jareth's decisiveness to get her out as soon as possible.

Gradually emerging from the depths Sarah looked into Jareth's worried eyes as he grabbed her hand she was more than gratefully as he finally pulled her up. Out of breath and scared she heard pounding of the ground in the distance.

Jareth leaned in towards her whispering "Listen carefully Sarah; you are in no state to run so I have to leave you here.

He then pointed toward a large stone saying "You must hide behind that and I will draw him away so that you can catch your breath. As soon as you can; gather our things and get out of this cave. Do you understand?"

She hesitated not wanting him to go but swiftly understanding the wisdom of his words, she quickly nodded her head and muttered "Go, don't worry I'll hide"

Jareth stood up and picking the branches out of the fire's glowing ashes. He then departed leaving Sarah surrounded in the shadows radiated by the dying embers.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 18 - Because it's you that sets the test**

Cautiously Jareth circled the Ogre in an attempt to exit the cave but the ogre was not about to let him go so he threw one of the burning branches at it, providing him a chance to escape his grasp. The ogre was enraged and screamed in pain as the flames singed its hairy body. Once it was able to douse them Sarah saw Jareth standing a distance away, baiting him to follow. Then both Jareth and the ogre were out of sight.

It took a time for her to catch her breath but as soon as she could, Sarah hastily gathered their things and ran towards the cave's entrance as fast as her legs could carry her. It was then that she realized that Jareth hadn't told her where to go; just that she had to leave as soon as possible. She pulled her bag forward to find something she could use to make a trail that Jareth could follow.

Dipping into her bag she couldn't find anything she could use; food would only attract other animals and after their escapade with the monkeys she wasn't prepared for a repetition of those events. As she looked further, her eye caught a glimpse of the rope and she realized that although she dreaded making the sacrifice, she had no choice. She quickly pulled it out and unraveled it, draping it on the branches as she hurriedly made her way to the edge of the forest. Once she reached her goal she felt vulnerable so scanning the trees for one she could easily climb she made her way up and waited for Jareths return. In the meanwhile she dug into her bag and found the mirror; if he didn't follow the rope she could signal him with that as soon as the sun appeared.

Jareth was able to lure the ogre deep into the forest; always giving the ogre visible bait but constantly keeping himself at a safe distance. After a long chase Jareth decided to double back and, in an attempt put some more distance between himself and the ogre, he threw the remaining branch on the ground and ran. Moments later he heard the angry wail of the beast as it realized it had been tricked but Jareth was already running back towards the cave.

Sarah waited for Jareth her mind going back to the last half hour; she didn't know what was about to grab her back there and was very grateful that she didn't find out. Her heart rate was finally decelerating and as the extra adrenaline left her body she became tired. This plus the extensive wait for Jareth found her nodding her head, as she slowly dozed off.

All of a sudden she woke as she felt something tickle her ear. She almost fell out of the tree as she was jolted from her slumber but she was held steady by an arm around her waist and looking towards the culprit she was grateful to see Jareth's face. He had come to sit with her and his hair brushed her face as he whispered "Good idea leaving the rope trail; I collected it while I followed, just in case it attracts others but now we should leave. I left the Ogre far behind me but I don't know if there are others in the area and I don't think either of us are in the mood to find out".

The sun came over the horizon announcing a new day just as they were about to leave the safety of the tree. They quickly left the area walking towards a large pond and picking up the pace they saw yet another slip of paper on a beautiful drooping willow tree that overshadowed a narrow part of the pond.

There was an arrow to point the route and underneath was written:

I am pronounced as one letter but written as three,

There are two of me, I am single, I am double,

I can be blue, brown, black or green.

I can be read from right to left or left to right and am still the same.

What am I?

They looked at one another both perplexed by the words and realizing neither had any idea as to what was meant. Sarah put it in the bag where she saved all the notes they had found.

Encircling the pond the saw a new forest loom before them, after the last experience neither were enthusiastic to enter but knew they had to. After a long walk in silence Sarah looked at Jareth asking "What is a fae and how did they come into existence?"

Jareth took a while to contemplate her question and said "We are a part of the earth and its many mysteries and wonders. When our race was young so was the human race and they believed in us; and to them we were demi-gods. We are too worthy to go to hell but also too flawed to go to heaven.

Sarah pondered his words and then inquired "Is the human race in any way related to your race?"

Jareth inadvertently chuckled at the idea which irritated Sarah. Sensing her displeasure he quickly erased any trace of mirth from his face as he said "Only when we decide to choose our mate from their ranks".

Sarah stopped for a second and looked towards him asked "Does that occur often?"

Jareth deliberated her question and after a moment's hesitation replied "Yes; more and more actually"

Sarah's had difficulty understanding what he was saying and said "I can't believe that someone would come of their own free will. I don't mean to criticize but it wasn't my choice to come here; I had a future and a good life. Now I've lost my past and can never see my loved ones again. No, if I had been given the choice I wouldn't have left them".

Jareth face was emotionless and his voice pragmatic as he spoke "We do not ask. We are demi-gods and we either purchase or take humans".

Sarah's had difficulty hiding her annoyance and holding Jareth's arm she stopped him', when he turned to look into her eyes she said "Steal or purchase; to tell you the truth neither of those options sound very positive."

Jareth ignored her displeasure as continued to walk pulling her along as he explained "Actually they are very lucky to be chosen. A human woman is beautiful but her beauty is fragile and short; as soon as it begins to bloom it already begins to die. Once made immortal she will never grow old and the bloom of life will be forever present".

Sarah looked at him in disbelief asking "Only women are taken?

The question surprised Jareth and he replied "No, both but only some women of your race are allowed to join our ranks. We do however capture both males and females of your species often using them for menial labour or utilize their bodies for service in our many brothels".

Sarah was rendered speechless by his answer. Jareth, believing their conversation was concluded began another saying "Listen Sarah I know it's difficult for you to accept the fact that you cannot go back to your old life but if you wish I could help you build a new one in the fae realm. It will be demanding at times but you might even be able to find happiness or at least contentment here"

Sarah was surprised by the abrupt change of topic. As far as she was concerned what he just divulged not only brushed against all that she believed in but it also frightened her that humans were treated as second best in the fae world; not having rights of their own. She was about to ventilate her disapproval when Jareth stopped for a moment resting on a tree stump as he took his boot off.

"I seem to have some sort of object in my boot" he explained as he searched for the object but not being able to find anything he laid his boot beside him. He felt the sole of his foot and the smiling successfully said "Ah here is the vexing item"

He inspected the small stone in his hand before throwing it away, still not noticing Sarah's angry glare.

Jareth then turned to pick up his boot and witnessing a squirrel hovering over it, tried to discourage it by waving his left hand as he shouted "Get away from that you little pest!"

Intent on dodging Jareth's hand the squirrel swiftly entered his boot and although Jareth promptly picked it up and shook it; the tiny thing was able to hold on.

Sarah, still stunned by what he had revealed only five minutes ago retorted "Don't be such a bully; we are in their territory."

Jareth became conscious of the anger in her voice and confused by her outburst stopped shaking his boot to look at her as he enquired "What's wrong Sarah?"

Her eyes were impaling him as she sneered "I am not happy with the way the fae look at the human race we might not be as high and mighty as the fae but I don't believe we were put on the earth to serve your species !"

He quickly understood that this had nothing to do with his proposal to help her and everything to do with the discussion they had before. He shook his head saying "I'm sorry Sarah I should have realized the impact my words would have on you but I will not deny that this is the way of my world. I did not instigate the laws or customs of the fae; they are as old as creation".

"We had laws like that in the past but we overcame our bigotry years ago" Sarah retorted

"But humans are indeed equal to one another; fae however are of a higher plain, even you cannot deny that! We could wipe out all of mankind with our magic and who knows; maybe we will be forced to do so in the future if they keep destroying the earth".

Sarah looked lost by his answer and Jareth added "Do not worry my love; you will have a respected position in my realm".

Their conversation was interrupted by the screeching of the creature in Jareth's boot followed by Jareth's curses.

Sarah looked at the boot and realizing the squirrel was also an underdog in this fae kingdom she defended it saying "You needn't scare it; let me have your boot"

She held out her hand but Jareth refused to give it saying "Don't be so sentimental, it's a rodent"

She smiled and said "It may be just a small pest to you but it's a living creature and what damage can a cute creature like that do?"

Looking up at Sarah with a sarcastic smirk he asked "Should I remind you? You said something somewhat similar to that when we encountered the monkeys"

Sarah, realizing that there was a grain of truth in what he said refused to give him any encouragement instead she said "Poor thing".

Still in dire conflict with the tiny squirrel while vigorously shaking his boot Jareth didn't hear Sarah's words as he barked "Get out of there you little tree rat!"

In his last attempt to reclaim his boot Jareth shook it with all his strength chucking the little creature out. As it rolled on the ground he quickly pulled his boot on before it came back. The squirrel was a bit disorientated but once fully recovered he glowered at Jareth angrily protesting the surrender of the boot. Jareth arrogantly looked down on the animal and snickered, delighting in his victory.

Shortly after his triumph he felt something on his other leg and when he turned to look there was another squirrel climbing his leg as he asked "Where are these annoying little demons coming from?"

Quickly losing his patience Jareth gave the original assailant a piercing look as he snapped "Look what you instigated you little mischief maker"

He finally rid himself of the second squirrel and glared at the two culprits as he brushed his clothes off. It was then that Sarah saw the trees were full of them and they were becoming more inquisitive with the second as they watched the incident taking place between Jareth and the squirrels. Looking at Jareth she slowly pointed at them while she whispered in his ear "Jareth, I think we should go".

Jareth was still glaring at the culprits when he heard her and turned to give her a snide comment but was silenced by the look on her face. Seeing her expression and then following the directing she was pointing to, his anger was quickly replaced by apprehension as he considered the destruction a pack of these little pests could do.

Realizing a hasty retreat was in order he grabbed Sarah by the arm and shaking his leg free of his two fellow travellers for yet another time he lead her away from the trees whispering "Come Sarah love, I believe we are in the minority".

As they turned the corner they saw a building in the clearing and swiftly headed towards it; when they arrived at the door Jareth realized that the squirrels no longer followed which pleased but also surprised him. When he looked back he realized that the squirrels had become alarmed. As they walked towards the building Jareth whispered to Sarah "Pleased as I am that our 'new friends' are not following I find myself questioning the motive for their abandonment".

A few seconds later, when Jareth began to doubt the wisdom of his decision they both spotted a piece of paper pinned on the door saying

"_This is an obligatory part of your journey; _

_you must both successfully travel through its confines and depart through the exit at the back"_

_The gamer_

Turning the door knob Jareth and Sarah were both profoundly dissuaded when they heard the squirrels squeal in terror as they scampered back to the woods.

Upon entering the building Sarah realized that they had entered a hall of mirrors not unlike the ones she had walked through in her youth. Sarah then relaxed and said "This isn't scary I always went to these things when the carnival came to our county".

Jareth replied "I don't believe this experience will be the same as the ones you had then; remember Sarah the Labyrinth has become more dangerous than it was".

Recognizing the truth in his words she became more conscious of her surroundings and began to zoom in on the details when all of a sudden the skylight's, which had given them a good lighting, slowly darkened. She grabbed Jareth's hand and after about five minutes they were in the dark, their senses totally disorientated as the warmth left and the cold crept in.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 19-****Where the flesh meets the spirit world**

The black surrounding them was ominous and Sarah heard something ahead of them make a scrapping sound. As they stood there a small pin of light floating in the distance gradually approached them but after a couple of moments Sarah realized it was not floating but there was a figure walking behind it. Sarah was hypnotized as the figure came into view and saw a young woman holding a candle. As she approached Sarah was attracted to both her and her light and took a step forward to meet her but Jareth suddenly pulled her back saying "Stay with me Sarah, do not be deceived by her innocent face"

In a flash the woman's face turned to Jareth; infuriated by his interference she hissed "You know who I am Goblin King you toyed with me and then turned me out to the wilderness. Now you can witness what I have become…..a spirit in the house of mirrors".

Sarah shivered and looked back at Jareth and realizing that this may be her future, pulled her hand out of his.

Jareth quickly realized what the folly of this place; it would be used to ruin any chance for a relationship between himself and Sarah. He already felt her wariness and realized the extent of the damage done by their earlier conversation about the position of human in the fae realm.

The woman laughed at him saying "Is this your new toy?"

Then turning her face to look at Sarah she said "be careful with him; he has an insatiable sexual appetite and if he loses interest you will be passed on to the next".

Jareth hearing Sarah's sharp intake of breath and realized she believed the spirit, and refuted her words saying "It is a woman who came to my realm and offered herself for the release of her child but I did not agree"

"You took what I had to offer" she retorted

"Yes but I never agreed to the arrangement as it is against everything the Labyrinth stands for. That you were not shrewd enough to ask for my agreement had nothing to do with my actions" Jareth countered.

"So you took my child!" She screamed

"No, you gave up your quest and forfeited the child in doing so" he argued.

Repenting her actions, she fell to her knees and as the truth of his words took hold she screeched her repentance to the walls disappearing in a flash of light. While it flooded the room Jareth quickly saw the entrance to the next room and grabbing Sarah's arm he pulled her along.

While they walked the different rooms Sarah realized these were all souls still trapped in the past. The ones that had died trying to fight for their children were often mutilated while others were mentally tormented because they had forfeited theirs. As she moved from room to room she quickly realized just how cruel the Labyrinth's games could be and how fortunate she had been to both survive and get Toby home.

They had been here for hours and Jareth found these endless discussions were becoming treacherous. He watched as Sarah absorbed the half-truths given by the spirits and although he constantly tried to vindicate himself he felt her soul retreat to a place only she could go. This was what Brianna had warned him about when she first arrived in the Labyrinth.

Jareth took her cold hand in his trying to warm it as the entered the next room. Unlike the others it was comfortably lit with a series of different sized candles and looking at the mirror they found no one then hearing a noise they turned and looked behind them.

There was no one in the mirror, instead it was a dark haired girl was sitting on the ground. She was looking at the ground so they were not able to see her face.

Jareth arrogantly asked "who are you and why do you hide your face?"

The girl slowly raised her head and both Sarah and Jareth were visibly shaken by what they saw.

Looking down they both saw a younger image of Sarah sitting on the ground looking up. It was the Sarah that had come to rescue Toby those many years ago. She still had the same child-woman appearance but her eyes wore the wisdom that she had attained in the maze.

She gradually stood up and looking at this younger version of Sarah, Jareth spoke "I didn't realize that you would be trapped in this maze too"

The image smiled and her face was serene as she answered "I had chosen to stay. The broken minds in this maze needed my help and the Labyrinth said you would come in due course".

Jareth looked puzzled "I don't understand what you mean; can you enlighten me?"

The image looked at Jareth then her eyes moved towards Sarah as she explained "I am here to help the Sarah at your side. You see I have lived in the Labyrinth and know its ways; something I think will be useful to her in the future".

Jareth looked at the Sarah next to him and saw the fear that she had so carefully hidden come to the surface as she backed away from both himself and her image.

"Come my love" Jareth coxed.

Instead of soothing her it only made her more nervous as she backed away from him saying "It's a trap! You will lie to me as you lied to the others and I will be at your mercy".

When Sarah's image came closer Sarah panicked. She stood up instinctively looking around for an escape route and seeing saw a door to her right ran towards it; her fear taking over.

Jareth followed her shouting "Come back Sarah it is too dangerous" but the door closed before he could enter.

He was about to strike the door when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder; he had forgotten the presence of the younger Sarah. He turned and seeing the Sarah that he had initially fallen in love with; the girl on the edge of adulthood, his hand inadvertently moved towards her cheek but only touched air.

"I did not believe you at the time" The image said.

Puzzled by her words Jareth asked "What do you mean?"

She gave him a warm smile as she explained "Just before I defeated you; you said 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave'. I didn't believe you at the time but seeing the fear in your eyes as you watched her leave I realize that I was either blind or just maybe too young to understand what you meant."

Seeing his anxious expression return she comforted him saying "Don't worry about her, I will get her back; the spirits may frighten her but they cannot harm her".

Jareth automatically offered his services saying "I will go with you"

The image shook her head saying "No! You have had your trial but Sarah needs to find herself" and having said that she disappeared leaving Jareth behind.

Sarah's spirit quickly found her counterpart in the maze and carefully came forward to speak with her.

"Why did you come back? Although the Labyrinth assured me you would come back I began to doubt it".

Sarah looked at her younger double saying "I didn't mean to come back".

The image was even more puzzled as she repeated her question "Why then did you come?

Sarah explained "Remember when we ate the peach? Well it bonded me to the Labyrinth and slowly poisoned me in the human world so Jareth was forced to take me back to the fae realm"

Sarah was finally able to compose herself as her image kept her distance. When she looked up she saw the compassion in the spirit's eyes and asked "what is it you want from me?"

"As I said; I only wish to help!" the spirit answered

While they were talking another spirit arrived and attached itself to Sarah's younger image "You cannot leave we still need you; you must help us"

The image of Sarah turned to look at the spirit saying "I have always tried to give my guidance to all the spirits in this building; they needed to find themselves and release their anger and frustration. I was a catalyst but it is now up to you and the other remaining spirits to find the peace they search for, I can no longer help.

Saying this she touched Sarah's shoulder and before Sarah was able to protest the image of herself disappeared and she felt the warmth come back to her body as some splinter of her personality fell back into place.

The other spirit was furious screaming that she had stolen the guardian and before she realized it Sarah was pushed into the nearby mirror and knocked unconscious.

Jareth who was still waiting in the room heard a blood-curdling scream and started to pound on the mirror though which Sarah had fled. To his surprise it automatically flew open and he looked at the maze before him not knowing where to begin his search for Sarah.

Travelling through the different rooms he was again confronted with the spirits of the challengers but now they were malevolent as they used the elements of wind and rain to prevent Jareth's progress.

He shouted her name but his voice was drowned out by an eerie howl that reverberated through the building. He was then fiercely attacked by the malicious spirits as they moved the mirror panels in an effort to crush him shouting "You will not take our guardian! You have no right; she belongs with us"

Hearing this Jareth realized that he must be in her proximity and quickly scanned the nearby rooms. As he felt the rage of the spirits intensify his eyes suddenly fell on Sarah's motionless figure on the ground of the adjacent room but as soon as he moved towards her the door was slammed in his face. He pounded on the door shouting her name not knowing if she was dead or alive and fearing for the worst.

Sarah woke by the sound of her name and looking around at the room around her she tried to comprehend what had happened. It was then that she realized the spirits had become vicious in their desperation to keep her with them. Knowing the path that lead to the exit she ran towards the door and with her understanding of the maze's locking system she was able to find the exit. Once her foot crossed the threshold of the back exit she heard the agonizing screams of the spirits she had left behind.

It was then that all hell broke loose as the screams of the spirits intensified forcing Jareth to cover his ears. The door flew open knocking him against the mirrored wall. He then turned and entered the door leading to Sarah but when he came in he no longer saw her.

He looked around and as the anger intensified so did the warmth in the maze. The skylights were opening and closing erratically as were the doors, making the chaos complete and allowing Jareth no time to consider where Sarah could have gone. All of a sudden he felt the Labyrinth's presence and disregarding the mayhem around him he relaxed and let it enter his mind "She is unharmed; you must go now, this building is no longer safe".

Jareth, released from his concern for Sarah's wellbeing, was pushed forward quickly retracing his steps and as he moved the mirrors began to shatter. He covered his eyes and face and was able to maintain a fast pace allowing him to pass most of the mirrors just before they shattered.

Still breathless from her escape Sarah listened to the endless screams of her old companions. That part of Sarah felt pity for those who would never escape but she knew her work had been completed and she could no longer help them. But then, knowing the truth didn't necessarily allow you to be at peace with it.

As Sarah stood outside she didn't understand why the spirits had allowed her to escape; it had been too easy something must have drawn their attention away from her. It was then that she remembered the voice that woken her and realized it must have been Jareth. Fear crept in her heart and as she looked around she realized he was still trapped in there.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 20 – All the strangers came today and it looks as though they're here to stay**

Suddenly she heard the mirrors shatter one by one and tried to re-enter the building but this time the spirits no longer wanted her company; their only thought was that of revenge on the one person they considered their greatest enemy.

Sarah beat her fist on the door and then, hearing Jareth's shouts she grasped the outside latch and pulled with all her might. It was a difficult and strenuous feat and at first she doubted her strength but bit by bit she felt the latch move. The crashing mirrors came closer and behind that there was an even more terrifying sound; hearing this, her fear gave her extra strength and she was able to draw back the latch. The moment she did Jareth leaped out of the door and covered her body with his as a stream of fire followed him. He rolled around on the ground trying to get away from the burning building and when they stopped moving Sarah opened her eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked "I didn't realize you were still in there" Sarah said as she looked for injuries.

Jareth explained "You, or should I say the younger you, asked me to wait but when I heard a scream; I went to investigate.

He then added "I saw your body on the ground, or was that an illusion?"

Sarah, hearing the anxiety in his voice said "No illusion, it was real. It seems my former companions did not wish to see my spirit leave.

Jareth looked back at the inferno in desperation "Is she still trapped?"

Sarah smiled as she explained "No she has returned to me. It was like a small shard of my character was fused back into my soul."

She looked at Jareth and realizing he had risked his life to save hers after she had accused him of lying; made her cheeks colour with shame. Avoiding his eyes she inspected his body to see if he had been hurt.

She circled his body; seeing that apart from a few light burn marks and shallow cuts he was not hurt she was longer able to keep her thoughts to herself. Looking into Jareth's eyes she said "I am sorry I called you a liar, I panicked. I don't know what came over me; I know it is a feeble excuse but that's all I can say. I think it was the combination of your explanation of the human's rights in the fae realm and some of the stories the spirits told us".

He looked at her with his typically arrogant gaze asking "Has your opinion then changed?"

"Not when it concerns the rights of the humans who live in the fae realm. But I don't believe you lied to me or the others; oh yes you tell half-truths and also avoid telling more than you deem necessary but I cannot say you purposely lied".

Jareth looked at her face trying to read her thoughts as he spoke "As I said our use of the human species has always been present even before I existed and I find it difficult to think of our realm without their presence. We will never agree to that and you will have to accept it; for that is the way of our species and you are now in our realm".

Sarah sighed, saying "Don't you see I am one of them. Could you accept the same if the tables were turned?"

Jareth looked back his face expressionless as he explained "Yes! For we were once the toys of the Gods themselves and we were used in a similar way, just before we were allowed to come to the underground. At that time we were proud to serve and when we were released we built our life in the image of what we had experienced. We therefore expect the same respect for us as we had given to our previous masters. When we began to collect, many of those we took realized their fortune to living with us rather than living in the squalor of their times".

Sarah closed her eyes in frustration as she cried "But it's still slavery!"

Jareth looked at her exerting every gram of patience as he nodded his head saying "You talk about slavery but know so little; It has always existed and always will".

Jareths demeanour changed; the expressionless face that Sarah had seen gradually became clouded and she began to feel a terrible resentment behind his words as he explained "It was always a common practice by the fae as it was by the humans but its practice in the fae realm greatly increased in the 18th century. You see the fae species are bonded with the countries you call Ireland and Scotland, they were very large followers of our practices and our attachment to them was very strong. Ireland was conquered by the English in the 17th century; they imprisoned thousands selling them as slaves in countries unknown to them. A century later Scotland was conquered, again by the English, and they brutally persecuted the Scottish forcing many to leave their country".

Jareth's facial expression changed again as he snickered "England was always aggressive toward our followers but these two incidences sealed their fate. In retaliation we decided to take our future slaves from the ranks of the people who had part in those deeds, allowing them to taste the flavour of their actions. Now, whenever we are in need of new servants we go back and seize their descendants; of course only those that have any worth for our realm. You see, it is and will always be a question of loyalty; we made a pledge to protect but being unable to do so, we hold ourselves to a promise of revenge".

Sarah contemplated this saying "I can understand the fae's wish for revenge but you can't punish a child for their parents or grandparents sins".

Jareth either did not hear her or ignored her as his something else had caught his attention. They came upon another note; it too was pinned on a tree and Jareth walked over to retrieve it leaving Sarah behind to further reflect on his explanation.

After a moment Sarah came to his side a read the riddle aloud:

_Halo of water, tongue of wood_

_Skin of stone, long I've stood._

_My fingers short reach to the sky_

_Inside my heart men live and die._

Again they looked at one another and Sarah slipped the message in Jareth's knapsack.

The rest of the afternoon was marked by a distinct silence and both followed the designated path. After a while they came to a river and realized they would have to cross.

Looking along its shores they found a shallow spot which seemed to cross the deep waters. It appeared to be composed of rock slabs that formed a sort of bridge. After a moment's hesitation Jareth carefully stepped forward, slowly making his way towards the other side. Once he was half way across the river he turned to observe Sarah's progress and seeing she was still on the shore he tried to encourage her saying "Come towards me Sarah, it's very shallow you will have no problem crossing it".

Sarah watched Jareth proceed through the water and although it looked easy she had an instinctive feeling that something was wrong; it was as if there was something or someone watching her. She shook her head telling herself it was nonsense as she took her first step forcing her fear to gradually recede. Feeling more confident as she progressed, she began to set a quick pace when all of a sudden something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled under. She tried to break away but it held her in a vicelike grip.

Jareth watched her go under the surface of the pond as if it transpired in slow-motion; it seemed surreal. He instantly ran back to the spot he had last seen Sarah; it was only ankle deep but as he stood there he felt the magic reverberate. He quickly comprehended that whatever happened to her; she was now in the company of the magical beings.

Sarah looked down to see a fae with webbed feet dragging her deeper and deeper into an abyss. With the lack of oxygen she quickly passed out afraid that this would be the one adventure she would not survive.

Slowly waking, Sarah felt the warmth of the sun beating down on her face and shielding her eyes with her hands she found herself on the edge of the river her feet still underwater and tied down by something. In front of her stood a large dark figure surrounded by the sun's rays which radiated around it like a halo. After a few moments the figure slowly moved aside and when the sun washed over his face she saw a man with strikingly attractive features; as handsome as any fae and his dark blue eyes were meticulously studying her. Half dazed she looked back and once she grasped what was going on she tried to back up and get as much distance between them as possible but was prevented by the bonds on her feet.

Looking down at her with an intimidating glare he asked "Since when has the Goblin King taken a mate?"

Not overwhelmed by his intimidating act she boldly said "I am not his mate; I am one of his subjects. I am a human and not here of choice but out of necessity".

"So Jareth has stolen you from the human world" he concluded as his eyes roamed from her face down to her body.

Indignantly watching him as she lifted her chin in defiance "No! I came to the Labyrinth to retrieve my little brother and ate a peach from the underground. When I became of age it slowly poisoned me in my own world so in order to live I was brought back here".

As soon as she had said this, his interest in her was intensified as his eyes flashed back to hers and his hand gripped her chin while taking in every detail of her face as he asked "What is your name?"

"Sarah" she said as she tried to pull her face away from his hand. In reaction to this he held it firmer, his eyes burrowing their way to her soul as he spoke "The Sarah that defeated the Labyrinth and almost destroyed it?"

Trying to pry his hands from her chin she boldly said "I didn't do it on purpose and it wasn't only me, more than half of the damage was caused by the Labyrinth's guards"

He beheld her saying "My name is James and I am of the Undines race"

Curiosity getting the best of her Sarah asked "What is the Undines race?"

"We are the elemental spirits of water. Our magic centres upon this element, whose course and function we can control. We exist within the water itself and our homes are within the coral caves." He said finally relinquishing his grip.

It was at that moment that she saw his webbed hands and gasped in amazement.

His eyes followed hers and comprehending the reason for her gaze he became annoyed saying "You are quite insolent for one who has no powers; I however like your spirit. If you are not claimed by the Goblin King I am free to claim you for the Undines clan"

Sarah instantly regretted her previous words as she desperately explained "I don't wish to be claimed by anyone!"

Then seeing the desire in his eyes she hastily added "I cannot survive under water I am a human and need air to breath otherwise I will die".

He only laughed at her arguments saying "I have a remedy for that; I promise you will enjoy living under water"

Realizing that further conversation was not improving her situation she frantically renewed her struggle to remove the binds from her legs as she guardedly observed his every movement.

His face came closer to hers and she flinched as he caressed her cheek with his webbed hand saying "it is not often that we see women here; sometimes when someone challenges the Labyrinth and gets disoriented they may happen to pas our section but otherwise we are virtually isolated. Having you to enter our small group will be a delight."

Still trying to escape her bonds Sarah sensed an undefinable influence trying to manipulate her and promptly realizing that some kind of magic was being used on her she recoiled from him and closed her mind as she strained to avoid his eyes. He then repossessed her chin forcing her to look at him and was able to calm her; she gradually fell into a state of unconsciousness. This allowed him to put something in her mouth and nose which would help her breathe under water.

Once that was done and he was sure Sarah was in a dreamlike state he untangled the reeds that held her and picking her body up off the shore he brought to an underwater cavern nearby. When he arrived with Sarah in his arms all eyes were upon them and they asked where he had found her. Gently laying her on the rocks he turned towards the group and told them the story of finding her in the company of Jareth.

As soon as he said his name they became uneasy and sensing their apprehension he stated "The goblin king is not bound to her and according to her own confession he has no intention of doing so. You can ask her yourself if you do not believe me".

While her body was in a deep trance her mind was open for the community's questioning; openly and truthfully giving them answers to their many questions.

Although she heard herself speak Sarah had no control over her answers and felt exposed as they proceeded to explore her thoughts.

As they continued their questioning Sarah felt muscular hands moving over her face and realized James was softly caressing it; strangely enough it seemed to sooth her.

Once the questioning was over James began to motivate his actions towards his companions saying "She is strong and wilful but also smart. She has a companionate nature, is loyal to those she loves and is beautiful. Most important she is not mated to any in the underground which allows me to take her into our group".

Sarah heard a man's voice questioning James's views "You say this but if she truly has no wish to be one of us she will be angry and rebellious and then it is questionable that she feel loyalty towards us".

James quickly answered saying "You are right Caleb but she will adjust! I promise to take a firm hand in her education and after a time she will have no choice but to accept her fate".

His answer aroused a new discussion that quickly turned into a heated debate as various opinions were being vented. They were still debating the situation when Sarah heard a gasp followed by silence.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and then a familiar voice as it drawled "May I enquire to the topic of your lively discussion?"


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 21- (Fascination) Your soul is calling**

James arrogantly stepped forward to face Jareth saying "This is a matter for the Undine council but as you have presented your question so courteously I will grace you with a response. I have asked for permission for an initiation ceremony to add Sarah to the Undine community".

Jareth crossed the grotto quickly facing James and he gave him a menacing look as he drawled "But this is the champion of the Labyrinth, she had been chosen by the Labyrinth to be one of its subjects".

"You know that our realms are separated from yours; you have no sovereignty in our world" James retorted as his hand circled Sarah's wrist.

"I do when someone tries to seize a subject that the Labyrinth has expressly placed under my care". Jareth replied as he walked over to inspect Sarah.

He then added "Your sovereign state has ensnared humans that have strayed from the Labyrinth and I have kept my silence for the harmony between our realms is essential to all; however I cannot allow you to take the champion. The rule of realms take precedence over fae rule as they are the ones to give both you and I our powers".

"But she is mine!" James stubbornly hissed as he prevented Jareth from approaching Sarah.

Jareth however kept advancing and in his frustration James touched him, sending an shock of electricity coursing through his body. Although the bolt was painful Jareth was able to keep his ground and once it left his body he gradually raised his eyes towards James his fury permeating the cavern and all those in it. He was about to retaliate when he realized this would defeat his purpose as he would lose the Labyrinth in doing so.

All were amazed that Jareth, although clearly affected by James deed, did not retaliate for none knew he was prohibited to use his magic.

It was then that Caleb, not wishing further escalation of their dispute stood between them asking "Is it not possible that she join our clan after all we have heard from her own mouth that no one from the underground has claimed her?"

Jareth looked towards Caleb as he replied "I am truly sorry Caleb but that is impossible; the Labyrinth has claimed her long ago and will not be refused. Believe me I have tried to dissuade it!"

Then looking at James he said "I see that James is fond of Sarah but she belongs to the Labyrinth and only it can decide her fate"

Caleb looked towards James saying "We cannot hold her James, you know that Jareth is right; the Labyrinths possession of this human is superior to fae law. We have no choice but to give her back".

James was furious and wished to argue his claim further but when he looked at the faces of his beloved clan he realized this was a debate he would never win and silently nodded his head accepting the decision.

Jareth saw the fury smoulder in James eyes and understood his anger at losing Sarah so he tactfully bowed to both James and Caleb then turning away he approached Sarah's paralyzed body and gently gathered it in his arms knowing that the spell would wear off once she abandoned the company of her abductors. Although Jareth's magic was not permitted his body fortunately remained immortal and strong as he took her with him towards the above ground opening to the cave he had found earlier.

Once they were out of the tunnels and on the water's edge Jareth gently laid her body down. After a while Sarah's green eyes fluttered open to look into Jareth's warm mismatched ones and was amazed to see the degree of compassion those eyes revealed. Then he smiled and she was able to return a crooked grin, her body gradually recovering from the effects of the spell.

After a while she was able to use her voice and croaked "How long?"

"About a day now." he said as he gently caressed her cheek.

Sarah leaned into his caress and whispered "I thought you would never find me"

"The Labyrinth is our mutual bond through it, I will always be able to find your soul and thus you". After having said this he slowly lowered himself and gently kissed her lips tempting her instead of forcing her to accept him.

Sarah felt his tong on her lips waiting for her permission to enter and she surrendered to her feelings not only allowing entry but also joining in.

Jareth then became possessive his tong fighting for supremacy as his hands began to entwine themselves in the silky strands of her hair pulling her closer to take full advantage of her mouth. Sarah's head began to spin and when she wrapped her arms around him Jareth abruptly broke their kiss and looking down into her face saw her dilated pupils. Recognizing the passionate creature hidden inside, his smoky eyes blazed down into hers. His mouth reclaimed hers with a fierce possessiveness; she was kissed ruthlessly while his hands roamed her body moving out of her hair and slowly down her throat as they travelled towards her breasts. His hunger intensified as he felt her body eagerly join in; the flame between them turning into an inferno of lust and captivating them both.

All of a sudden he felt magic surround them and swiftly broke their embrace which left Sarah reeling. Looking for the source he saw Caleb in the water close by and watched as the Undine walked towards them. With her human senses and Jareth on top of her, Sarah did not realize that they had company until she heard someone come closer. She then heard Caleb's voice as he warned "I would advise you to move on Goblin King for although you have won her back I will not take responsibility for the consequences if my son were to see the real reason for your possession of this human".

His words startled Sarah who now realized why Jareth had withdrawn so abruptly. Comprehending the wisdom of his words her apprehension grew as she instinctively searched the water's shore fearing that James had also followed them.

Jareth however did not flinch by Caleb's words instead he graciously stood up and holding his gloved hand out to Sarah he looked back at Caleb "I thank you for your warning, it would be inappropriate indeed if your son were to find us here"

In the meanwhile Sarah had gained full control over her senses and grasped Jareths hand as she slowly stood up she prudently conveyed her feelings "I cannot deny your son is very handsome and I apologize if I been disrespectful in any way; I am honoured that James even considered me worthy of a place in your clan. The problem is, I would never be happy living under water; it is unnatural for me. I can be very obstinate and would have made your son very frustrated and unhappy in the end"

Caleb bowed towards Sarah saying "I see your worth Sarah but we will never know if you are right"

With that said he left them; hearing another movement in the water Sarah saw James and once he submersed into the water Sarah and Jareth left the shores, quietly continuing their journey.

It took them a good hour before they see the entrance to the Goblin City and even longer before they are close by; when they finally arrived at the door they see the note fluttering in the wind.

_I have legs but walk not_

_A strong back but work not_

_Two good arms but reach not_

_A seat but sit and tarry not_

_What am I?_

_Now follow the order of your riddles and the last 2 are the total of the first 6._

_And once you have solved them you will know where to find the object you search for._

Sitting on the ground they collected all the notes; those solved and those not yet solved and spread them on the ground.

Sarah pointed at the first four saying "Up to now we have been able to solve these"

Pointing at them she named them one by one "nothing, time, onion, river and heart. Now it's time to solve these other 3"

According to the note the last 2 are the total of the first 6 so maybe we should number them.

"I don't remember the order we got them in and I didn't think of numbering them at the time however I do remember the order of the last two. This is the one we just found and the second to last was after we got out of the house of mirrors because I remember thinking how suitable it was especially the last phrase "Inside my heart men live and die"

"So at least we know which are the last two"

_I am pronounced as one letter but written as three,_

_There are two of me, I am single, I am double,_

_I can be blue, brown, black or green._

_I can be read from right to left or left to right_

_and am still the same._

_What am I?_

_Halo of water, tongue of wood_

_Skin of stone, long I've stood._

_My fingers short reach to the sky_

_Inside my heart men live and die._

_What am I?_

_I have legs but walk not_

_A strong back but work not_

_Two good arms but reach not_

_A seat but sit and tarry not_

_What am I?_

It took them a long time to figure these last three out and after many heated discussions they decided on the following; an eye a castle and a chair.

Sarah muttered "According to the first note; the last 2 are the total of the first 6. What the hell did the gamer mean by that? After all it's not like they are numbers".

"No but the meaning of the first 6 riddles may tell us something of the last two answers" Jareth said as they concentrated on the answer.

"It will take us forever to decipher this!"

Jareth looked at Sarah saying "What if we take the first letters of the first 6 riddles ; N, T, O, R, H and E. Can we create a word with them?"

Sarah took the last two notes away and tried to arrange the first letters of the first 6 riddles.

Looking down she said "I see two possibilities; we have a choice between hornet and throne"

"It has to be throne" Jareth said "Both castle and a chair suggest it: the object must be hidden near the throne."

With that said they entered the port and feeling his powers return Jareth transported them to the Throne room. The object of their desire was in clear site for all to see on the seat of the throne and Jareth instantly picked it up to check for damage.

Sarah watched as he respectfully handled the ornament which was so important to the Labyrinths existence.

After his inspection Jareth said "Come Sarah, I wish to place this key back into the mechanism before anything else can happen to it.

Sarah heaved a sigh and complained "Leave me out of this please; I need to change and take a long warm bath and besides your means of transportation is much too demanding for my body"

He disputed her arguments by saying disputed disputed disputed e "You must go, I think the reason my security was breached is because the Labyrinth had given you a small part of its magic causing flaws in my spell; with your presence I can form a new shield. Anyway you need to get used to our means of transport it is your future and the sooner you get used to it the faster you will adjust to your new life".

When they arrived at the beginning of the Labyrinth it took a while for Sarah to adjust and Jareth waited while she caught her breath. After Sarah's body had adjusted she sighed saying "After we get away from here I don't ever want to see this place again".

With a heavy heart she hesitantly followed Jareth into the small hiding place and they went inside. Descending down the stairs for a second time Sarah was tense, an ominous tension filling her senses which made her hope they would be able to leave as soon as possible. She then watched as he opened the compartment and respectfully placed the instrument in its rightful place. It took a while before the instruments began to move but the minute they did Sarah let out a sigh.

As Jareth extracted his hand he felt some sort of document brush against it.

Looking perplexed Jareth said "strange I have never put any documents here" and he slowly removed it from the compartment. The moment it was taken out, the object instantly grew larger.

"What have you got there?" Sarah enquired her eyes having difficulty comprehending the growth of the document.

"I'm not really sure; I think it's an ownerships document. I propose we go back to the castle and clean up, as soon as we are back to normal we can satisfying our curiosity" Jareth suggested while tucking the document into his vest.

Having repaired the Labyrinth they both took their leave of the hiding place behind the tree.

Jareth then extended his hand to Sarah but being tired she didn't see the gesture, so he took hold of her hand. Once their fingers are entwined a cloud of mist covered them as the door magically closed. Still holding Sarah's hand he continued to replace the protective shield.

"I was right and the Labyrinth agrees with me; the strength of this new shield is better" After having said this he warned Sarah and before she could protest he draping his arms around her transporting them back to the castle. Still holding on to Sarah he quickly laid the document on his dresser then he turned to look at her as she swooned on her feet. Quickly realizing her equilibrium was totally destabilized he gathered Sarah in his arms and laid her on his bed then gently stroking her hair back he said "I know it's difficult having to transport twice in a row but relax love and allow your body to adjust"

Now that his powers were back he was able to give Sarah a light touch of magic to help her cope. That moment she became conscious of his help and looking up she gave him a crocked smile to show her appreciation.

Watching Sarah recover he held his hand out to help her sit and gave her a seductive look as he said "Seeing how weak you are maybe it would be better that I join you in your bath; after all it did sound very appealing".

Still shaky Sarah looked at him as she chuckled "Good try Jareth but when I spoke of taking a bath I meant to take it alone and in my own bathroom; I have no desire to share it with you or anyone else".

With this said she pushed his hand away and staggered out of his room on her way to her own; leaving Jareth behind.

Laughing at her words Jareth used his crystal to heal his small injuries and decided to take a bath of his own relaxing as a satisfied feeling of a job well done filled his mind.

After an hour or so he felt refreshed and with the help of his crystal he dressed deciding to visit Sarah. As he passed his dresser his eye fell on the document he had taken out of the secret compartment which again held the heart of the Labyrinth. It puzzled him that it had been in there and he looking at the seal he realized that this was no simple document. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, he broke the seal.

Jareth held the document in his hands and reading its contents his heart and hopes were automatically dashed.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

_I wish to thank everyone for their reviews and please keep writing! This chapter is a bit short but I hope you will like it. _

**Chapter 22 - All the nightmares came today and it looks as though they're here to stay**

Jareth quickly materialized in Sarah's room and seeing she was not there entered her bathroom.

Sarah lay in the bath with a serene look on her face; the soap lather had almost dissolved exposing her body to his eyes. He watched as she breathed; her breasts dancing in the water enticing him to look at the rest of her body; under any other circumstances he would have removed his clothes and joined her ignoring any protests she could make.

"Sarah…."

He didn't get a chance to say much more as Sarah's eyes speared open and covering her breasts with her arms she squealed "Get out Jareth, I told you I am not sharing my bath!"

"Sarah we need to speak; I have something important to tell you so please dress as fast as possible and join me in your bedroom"

Seeing his stern expression Sarah didn't know what to think so when he turned to leave the room she swiftly got out of the bath grabbing a bathrobe to cover herself.

She went into her room and seeing the worry on Jareth's face became anxious. She quickly picked up the necessary clothing wondering what had happened since they had come back. Walking back to the bathroom she said "I'll be back in a jiffy".

Being curious as to the cause of Jareth's bizarre behaviour, Sarah was true to her word and quickly came back to her room fully dressed saying "What's wrong Jareth; the Labyrinth has been healed hasn't it.

"This has nothing to do with the Labyrinth I'm afraid; it has to do with you" he said as he unrolled the document in his hand and held it up for her to see. He then spoke in a troubled voice saying "Sarah, this is a contract saying you have sold yourself to fae".

Allowing irritation to get the better of her she angrily huffed "You scared me Jareth! That's not funny!"

When Jareth remained silent and anxious Sarah looked into his eyes and then at the document, her face masked with confusion "I don't understand! You are joking aren't you?"

Jareth moved towards her allowing Sarah to examine the contract more meticulously as he scrutinized her expression and unremittingly asked "Sarah look carefully; do you recognize this document?"

Because of his insistence she painstakingly inspected the document and after a couple of minutes the mists covering her past started to sluggishly dissolve and she recollected having seen this; it was the stage prop Allan had showed her a few years ago; his good luck charm.

Jareth saw the dawning of recognition on her face and said "Sarah, do you remember something?"

Sarah, still puzzled looked towards Jareth as she explained "It was a something Allan carried around with him I only saw it once and the only reason I remember it is because I was so fascinated by the beauty of the thing!"

Bewildered by the turn of events Sarah stood there looking at Jareth and the document not comprehending the significance of it. While their apprehension mounted, they felt magic around them accumulate and Jareth put his arms around Sarah in a futile attempt to protect her for what was to come.

Sarah turned and saw Allan gradually materialize from an image to a solid form. It was the first time she had seen him since her illness and in view of what she had just heard, her bewilderment and concern built as she asked "Allan, what are you doing here?"

Jareths devastating glare held his adversary as he spoke to Sarah "So this is your 'friend' Allan?"

Sarah simply nodded still speechless by the fact that Allan was in the fae realm.

Jareth continued "Well Sarah, it's easy to explain; the fae realm is his home"

Sarah looked from Allan to Jareth everything was happening too fast and her wits had difficulty accessing what was going on "What do you mean?"

Jareth, understanding and sympathizing with her confusion elaborated "You see Sarah this is my stepbrother Gale and it seems he has been very intimate with you for a reason. More to the point; he is an embittered relation who knew of my defeat and decided to use it for his gain".

Sarah had finally found some means to accept her situation in the Labyrinth, it had been difficult beyond belief but she had accepted her fate. Now, in light of this new situation, she was again totally oblivious to what was happening around her; she was drowning.

Gale looked at Sarah and in a gentle voice he said "It isn't like that Sarah, I love you"

She looked up towards his voice but it was difficult for her to keep her focus and while she was in turmoil Jareth turned the conversation back to his stepbrother saying "So Gale you mean to bind Sarah to you with this document? Will Sarah be given no choice in whom she must spend eternity; what if she prefers someone else?"

Gale had apprehensively been observing Sarah's reaction to the situation but now he turned to Jareth and with all the maliciousness he could muster he retorted "I beg to differ with you little brother; I would have had her if you and your Labyrinth hadn't interfered. I agree, at first I came to Sarah out of anger and but once I began to know her; I just wanted her."

Sarah finally looked up at the two and asked in a voice filled with anguish "What are you talking about? I don't understand"

Jareth began "Sarah, Gale had you sign a paper giving yourself to the fae law".

Sarah was close to tears from both frustration and fear "You said that but I don't know what that means and I swear; I never signed anything"

Jareth brought the document close again so that she could take a second look and she was close to pushing it away when her signature gradually became more visible. She watched in dismay as she recognized her writing.

Jareth tenderly asked "Do you not recognize this handwriting?"

"No I…. Allan what have you done? I know I didn't sign it; I was quite drunk that night, it wasn't possible for me to sign it. You must have put me under some sort of spell". Then the panic filled her heart and her eyes grew at the thought of the possible consequences of this deed.

Allan looked defeated as he spoke "I'm sorry Sarah I didn't know you when I had you sign it; I just wanted to get back a Jareth"

Sarah finally roused out of her dreamlike state pinned her eyes on Allan as she spit her venom "How could you? I trusted you. Hell, I even loved you. How could you do this to me?"

But Allan was in his own prison as he snapped "I tried to undo the contract but I couldn't"

Jareth looked at the contract and then at his stepbrother not understanding what exactly was going on.

Then Sarah shouted "I refuse to acknowledge it! I will not be forced to do anything, you hear me! I didn't sign, it was wilfully forced from me; I would never sign willingly."

Jareth sighed saying "Sarah you have been among us such a short time, have you not realized that it doesn't matter what you did or if you did it out of free will; fae get what they want by any means possible".

Jareth then turned to his step-brother saying "Gale I think you need to realize the Labyrinth has claimed her. We will negotiate the terms and I will purchase the document."

Then holding Sarah with his free arm he softly declared "I don't believe that he wishes you harm so maybe we can come to a price without too much problem".

Gale looked up and with a sad smile said "I don't have it. I tried to undo the contract but I couldn't"

Jareth glared at him asking "What do you mean?"

They felt another gush of magic fill the room and a voice sneered "He means that he does not hold the ownership; I do."

They all turned around and Faolan stood there in all his majesty his dark green eyes, accented by his emerald green suit, were fixed on Sarah. He was as handsome as Sarah remembered and just as deadly. His eyes raked her from head to toe while he strode leisurely towards her as a lion circling its prey.

Once Faolan stood in front of Sarah he announced "I hold ownership and it is non-negotiable".

"No Allan! You wouldn't be so heartless" Sarah shouted as her mind realized the horror of her situation.

"Tsk, Tsk Gale hasn't you told them yet? Oh what fun!" Faolan sadistically laughed

His forceful eye looked up towards Sarah and she shrivelled trying to hide behind Jareth. "Now Sarah, that you didn't give in to me earlier was acceptable, even admirable but I now own you and there is nothing that you or anyone else can do to change it."


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

_Again- I wish to thank everyone for their reviews!_

**Chapter 23 - But I'll be there for you,**** a****s the world falls down**

Faolan extended his hand to the air and the document floated towards it. Once he had caught it he rolled it up while glaring at Jareth "I shall put this in a safe place, it is much too important to leave it lying around; someone has already stolen it once".

Before anyone could react it vanished and now his eyes fixed on Sarah and he presented his hand as his hypnotic voice said "Come Sarah you have signed the document now I will bring you to your new home"

Sarah's adrenaline was in full gear so the hypnosis wasn't instantaneous. Instead she panicked and turned to run; her objective wasn't clear but she needed to distance herself from this new danger. She had taken a few steps but was stopped in her tracks and frozen. Then, without any control over her body, she turned and glided strait into the arms of Faolan.

Sarah struggled using all the power she could gather as she screamed "No… I won't and you can't make me"

"You are a lovely vixen, half the fun will be taming you" he laughed as she struggled in his arms.

Sarah looked at Jareth her eyes veiled in misery and Jareth said "Sarah does not need to be tamed"

Faolan looked up surprised by Jareth's words and answered "Your opinion of humans has changed; Just a week ago you spoke differently"

Faolan then then laughed and announced "I will now bid you all farewell; thank you Jareth for protecting my possession but I relinquish you from your burden.

"Jareth…" Sarah screamed "Please don't let him take me"

Seeing the panic in Sarah's eyes Jareth's smug manner disappeared as he became desperate. He tried using his magic but knew, even before trying that it would be of no avail; the contract could not be broken by his hand.

It was then that he heard the voice of the Labyrinth

As fae's rule takes precedence over human rule so does the rule of realms take precedence over fae rule as we are the ones to give you fae your power.

This will be brought before the realms to decide. In the meanwhile Sarah is a citizen of the Labyrinth and being so I will not allow him to take her.

Faolan tried to leave with Sarah but was unable and in frustration he roared in anger "What is this trickery? She is mine I have purchased her and am the rightful owner"

Jareth relieved by the unexpected rearrangement was back in his element. He looked at his adversary and drawled "The Labyrinth has claimed her and it has become a question for the realms to decide"

Sarah understanding the change of circumstances glared at Faolan and with a lethal tong said "Let me go!"

Faolan looked at her with his usual arrogance and said "Beware Sarah; ownership is an age old law of the fae and impossible to break. I will teach you obedience and I promise you will regret your defiant nature"

Sarah pulled away from his arms saying "Maybe so but if I were at your mercy it doesn't matter what I have done or do; I am sure you will make me pay"

She slowly backed away from Faoland, inching her way towards Jareth.

A strong warm wind swirled around the room whipping the clothes and hair of the three that remained in the room; Faolan was gone.

Jareth held out his arm and Sarah filled it leaning against him as her strength was slowly diminishing. He kissed her cheek and pulled her close, his one arm stroking up and down her back in an attempt to calm her.

He then turned his ominous gaze towards his step brother as his tong lashed "That was not someone worthy of Sarah's affection; Gale you have much to account for. You know how he is; how could you sell her to him of all fae?"

Gale tripped over his words as he explained "It was a blind sale; and placed on the market long before I really knew her. I tried to undo it but I couldn't find the buyer; who would expect Faolan to be the one? His tastes have always run towards the exotic never the conventional. I would never have expected him to look for a human who has but a fraction of the fae's sexual desires. Once I finally found out he had already met her at your palace and would not hear of a resale".

Jareth still trying to soothe Sarah kept his eyes on Gale as he asked "Will you try and help me get her back?"

Gale observed Sarah and it wounded him knowing that her suffering was the result of his actions. He deeply loved Sarah and now, as he watched her taking solace by his adversary, he knew he would never again win her heart. He sadly answered "The document is iron-clad and now safe in his possession; I loathe you Jareth but I swear on my love for Sarah I will do anything within my power to keep her out of his clutches".

Sarah looked at the two and then asked "am I to understand you are step brothers?"

"Yes" Jareth said "my father was married to his mother for a time but it didn't work out between the two".

"They divorced and that is why you sold me?" she asked Gale still not understanding.

"No, there is more to it than that" Gale said glaring at Jareth "His father and my mother had grown up together and wished to bond, as all pairs they did the 'illumination appraisal ' but the results of the evaluation warned against a bond. In contradiction of the results they did marry but mere months after my birth they realized I could not inherit the Labyrinth as I didn't inherit the eyes and thus the possibility to move magic in both worlds".

She looked at him with disbelief so he continued to explain "You see Jareth's eyes have two different size pupils this allows him to use his magic in both worlds it also gives him the same powers that his father wields. It is a necessity if you are to be an heir to the Labyrinth for you must have free passage between the realms".

"I don't understand; because you did not inherit this characteristic eye attribute your parents dissolved their bond?"

"Well, yes; they did it for the benefit of the Labyrinth"

"But you were able to go to the human realm! How were you able to do that?" she asked still perplexed.

"Not on my own powers! I had convinced my mother to allow me to stay in the human realm for a time to learn more about humans. She had no knowledge of what I was planning and thought it a good idea. Via the magic of her family I was able to go there and they worked as an intermediary for the time I stayed. As soon as the Labyrinth took you I came back in hopes of breaking the contract before you were aware of its existence".

Jareth then took over the conversation saying "This explanation is all very well but we must work at the problem at hand. First of all we must keep her in our sights at all times. The Labyrinth can keep her here but if she is hypnotized into wishing to go with Faolan then he will be able to take her and the Labyrinth cannot help".

Sarah looked up and hissed "I would never! He scares me to death; every moment I am in his presence I feel his eyes strip me, making me feel extremely vulnerable!"

Jareth kissed her fingers and as he whispered "Is your memory so short my love? Do you not remember the first night of the party?"

A blush gradually progressed from her cleavage upwards towards her cheeks which triggered Gale's curiosity. He looked at both for an explanation and because Sarah said nothing Jareth tactfully explained what had happened the night of the party.

Thinking aloud Gale then spoke "Now I understand Faolan's obsession with Sarah".

Sarah's eyes pinned him down as she retorted "Explain it to me, after all I'm the one who needs to know!"

Gale looked up in surprise as he replied "You are the only one that has ever denied him".

"That's it?" She asked amazed by his explanation "That's all? Faolan cannot handle disappointment!"

Jareth intervened "No one has ever snubbed their nose at him, certainly no human and yet you have done it twice"

That evening after their meal Sarah began to feel the aftermath of her emotions. As the fear she felt earlier came in full force she began to shiver; it started gradually but before no-time she was ice cold and trembling. Gale recognized the symptoms of delayed shock and although Sarah protested Jareth brought her to her room where he stayed until the tremors had gone and she had fallen asleep. He looked down into her tranquil face and quietly made his exit but shortly after he heard Sarah scream his name.

He was instantly sitting beside her on the bed and she wrapped her arms around him as she whispered "I'm sorry Jareth, I feel like a coward but when I woke and saw you were gone I panicked".

Jareth kissed the top of her head and comforted her; gently smoothing back her hair with his hand said "He can't get you here"

She moved back to look into his eyes "That's easy for you to say. According to a document, I still don't remember signing, I'm his possession. When I look at the guy I know he's not one to give up and call it a day. To make things worse, if that is even possible, he is a very powerful fae who's not used to disappointment!"

When Jareth made no comment she added "The last time I thought I was safe in my room you found me naked in his arms". The thought alone sent fresh tremors through her body.

Jareth looked into her face and caressed her cheek as he responded "But the Labyrinth prevented it".

"Only just!" she protested

After a moment of awkward silence she shyly asked "May I bunk-up with you for tonight? I know how it sounds and don't look at me that way; but I need a good night's sleep".

Jareth snickered "With me? Have you forgotten the last time we shared my bed?"

Sarah ignored his provocation "I'm sorry Jareth but even you couldn't get me in the mood at the moment"

"May I try?" he slurred.

She sighed and stomped her fist in the chest as she pleaded "Please be serious Jareth, I need some support here!"

"Sarah you are always welcome in my bed" he seductively answered in a velvety smooth voice.

With that Jareth used his crystal to transport them to his room and once he joined her under the sheets she calmed down. Jareth pulled her towards him and she slowly exhaled finally finding safety in his arms.

Jareth lay there not quite understanding how he had allowed his heart to open towards Sarah for a second time. He had sworn not to and yet it had happened while they were walking through the Labyrinth together.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 24 – When I live my dream, please be there to meet me**

His mind reeled as his memory of how their search had progressed and he chuckled as he thought of the many funny incidents that they had experienced together. While his mind was busy he felt her body move as she turned to face him.

As they lay facing one another Jareth whispered "I thought you were asleep"

Sarah smiled and replied "So did I but please tell me the truth. How much chance do we have to win back my freedom?"

Jareth looked into her eyes "I'm sorry Sarah; the document cannot be destroyed, it only passes over from one fae to another"

A tear slowly built up behind her eyes and she said "So, I will be his"

As the tear slowly made a trail along her cheek he bent over to kiss it away "Sarah, we will not give you up without a fight"

She leaned over to kiss his cheek and whispered "Thank you!"

He cautiously kissed her lips saying "you're very welcome my love"

She kissed him back and gradually the kiss became heated as her tong requested entry.

He held her arms and pushed her away as his eyes searched hers he asked in a voice filled with desire "Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to regret it."

She looked back carefully selecting her words then softly whispered "Yes, all real choices have been taken from me in the past month. Now that it's still possible I wish to be able to choose who I give myself to and my choice has been made".

Hearing Sarah speak those words was something he had subconsciously longed to hear since she had left the Labyrinth the first time. The child that had defeated him had been forced to come back to the Labyrinth as a woman. That woman now wanted to give herself to him and she had chosen to do it of her own free will.

Using his magic he lit the candles in the room and his eyes studied Sarah more deeply. Looking into a pair of passionate green eyes he realised she had finally yearned to be at his side. Sarah was aroused, her pupils were enormous and Jareth was thrilled.

He softly kissed her lips savouring the moment and then paused to examine the beautiful face he was tenderly holding in his hands. Then he bent over her to reclaim her lips, his warm wet tongue sliding over her bottom lip demanding entrance. As soon as Sarah surrendered Jareth's tong launched a feverish attack, his kiss deep and lingering like a starving man having been denied for so long. A moan broke from her lips and she felt a rush of desire as their kisses became more wild and passionate.

Her moan triggered Jareth; who needed no further encouragement. His lips applied further pressure as they crushed down on hers and his hands tangled their way into her dark hair holding her in place. The embers of their hunger soon began to flare and their kisses became an all-consuming inferno. As Jareth continued his onslaught Sarah's mind became a chaos of lust and desire.

He tried to pull her top off over her head but after a fruitless effort caused by the heat of the moment he became impatient. With one frustrated, animalistic growl he tore the light material to shreds and peeled it off.

While Sarah tried to gain her senses Jareth's lips began to move from her face as his tong trailed a path down her neck. He then cupped one of her magnificent breasts as he explored the nipple with his mouth. She shivered savouring the sensations as Jareth's tong ever so leisurely sucked and licked the skin around her nipple. His teeth then nipped it lightly causing it to harden and inciting Sarah to loose complete control. She moaned in desperation as all-consuming passion threatened to devour her very soul.

Sarah whimpered in longing as a wet tongue licked over her neck and then Jareth sucked the lobe of her ear into his mouth and nibbled.

This sound strengthened Jareth's lust and caused his dominating nature to reappear; his lips reclaiming her mouth. He devoured her lips all softness gone as his hard lips curved over hers in a distinctly possessive way.

Sarah moaned and bent her body towards his, enjoying the marvellous sensations he offered and compelling him to go further. As the passion between them intensified Jareth leisurely moved towards her mouth and captured her in a core melting kiss while positioning himself on top of her. Then trying to subdue his possessiveness he sat between her legs gradually spreading them apart. When he was at her entrance he gradually pushed forward and Sarah had a moment of hesitation as she felt the pressure build.

"The pain will only last for a very short while my love, just relax" Jareth whispered between his kisses as the tempestuous gaze of his smouldering eyes revealed itself from beneath his lashes.

She did as he said and Jareth cut her scream of pain with a demanding kiss as he forced his way through her tight entrance. Once he was sheathed Jareth stopped for a moment allowing her body to adjust, his own body trembling from his effort of restraint. After a moment Jareth could no longer wait and slowly pulled out until he was again at her entrance en then drove back in. Sarah had difficulty adjusting to his girth; with every push she began to moan adding fuel to Jareth's passion.

Slowly Sarah's pain was replaced with pleasure. Encouraged by the sensations Sarah hands possessively roamed Jareth's bare chest as she quickly picked up the pace. Then lifting her hips for full access Jareth kept thrusting back and forth, falling into a rapid, wild rhythm; as Sarah's passion threatened to consume her.

"Let go Sarah" Jareth whispered.

He was on the edge of madness, groaning in hunger and stroking and fondling every soft curve under him as he sped up. She writhed under him, hips driving up as they moved together, arms looped tightly about his neck. The Goblin King's next thrusts were harder and faster bringing Sarah over the edge. Her body exploded as she shouted his name.

Her muscles swiftly clenched down on Jareth inducing him to follow; arching his back as he shouted his release. Riding out the explosion of their orgasms they both moaned their pleasure to the gods as their heartbeats gradually slowed down.

It took a while for them to catch their breaths and Jareth moved to lie next to her. Lying on his side he looked into her eyes and asked "You have no regrets?

"Absolutely not" she sighed "Faolan will probably be furious but he can't take this from me; it is my body and my choice. If I end up with him I can always look back at this"

She snuggled up to Jareth and he supported her head on his shoulder as he pulled her closer "No I don't think he will be happy with this development that is why I wanted to be sure that you wanted this"

Sarah shivered "He will make me pay for denying him so it's just one more thing I will have to pay for".

From that instant on Jareth and Sarah decided to enjoy the carnal pleasures of their new relationship realizing that fate could tear them apart at any moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days they waited for any news but heard nothing and in the meanwhile Gale had decided to look into the possibilities still open for Sarah.

Jareth and the Labyrinth kept good watch over her but the isolation began to eat away at him. Without news he would not know when the danger would come or from what direction. He knew Faolan had his spies and Jareth realized it would be a short while before Faolan comprehended the growing relationship between him and Sarah.

Jareth sat at the bedroom window juggling his crystals as this had a calming effect and allowed him to think clearer. He knew Faolan would fight him for Sarah and although he didn't want to give her; he had no legal rights to keep only hope was that the realms would rule in favour of the labyrinth.

While his mind was spinning with the different scenarios there was a wave of magic in the air. When he looked up he saw his sister.

"Brianna dear, it is nice to see you although I find it impertinent of you to come into my bedroom without forewarning?"

Brianna giggled "Jareth, we have no secrets, I have seen you in so many compromising positions"

"But not with Sarah" Jareth reprimanded.

"Which leads me to say" Brianna began as she nodded towards Sarah "You do realize that you are breaking the law; enjoying the property of another without his consent."

"She is not his until the decision has been made" Jareth snapped.

"Is she so special that you?" Brianna probed.

He ignored her question and asked "How is the family doing?"

Brianna looked at the sleeping figure of Sarah and said "What do you think? Our father is in constant discussion with the other heads of the realms saying the Labyrinth had chosen Sarah long before she sighed the document and she therefore falls under the protection of the Labyrinth."

Jareth wasn't really surprised as he already knew his parent's opinion pertaining to the wishes of the Labyrinth

Brianna then added "Even Bryant has joined the discussion in your favour".

Jareth chuckled at the thought "We had a disagreement you know; he wasn't happy about how I treated Sarah"

"I guess, given the two of you; he prefers her in your hands than in those of Faolan"

Jareth raised his eyebrow at the remark but his body language didn't match the sarcasm of his gesture.

"Let us help you big brother!" Brianna pleaded as she felt his apprehension.

"Us?" Jareth probed.

"Yes, even mother has offered to come help, she is in the library waiting to see you and Sarah. She then watched the figure in bed as it slowly move about and added "I know you Jareth; you cannot sit back while others make decisions that influence your life"

Jareth stopped his juggling and looked towards Sarah saying "If you are sure you can protect her; I have promised her my protection"

"You can protect her better by fighting for her in the courts; after all, the Labyrinth is the one who asked for it so you are needed there. We will stay with her and I promise to do anything and everything I can to keep her safe".

"Please go and attend to mother; we will be there shortly" he promised and within seconds Brianna was gone.

Sarah slowly sat up in bed and tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes as she spoke "Good morning Jareth; weren't you able to sleep at all?

"I slept fine love; fae's have less need for sleep than humans. Enough of this, I think it is time for you to get up; we have guests."

She gave him one of her breath-taking smiles saying "I thought I heard voices"

"Yes my mother and Brianna are in the library waiting for us" he remarked.

Sarah began to tremble "has something happened"

Jareth gave a comforting smile saying "No, they just came to help us; my mother is anxious to meet you".

"I can hardly believe that; after all we have been bending the rules quite a bit these last few days and I'm afraid that I won't be the only one made accountable for the situation. If I were you're mother I'd be angry at me" she sighed.

"Come" he said as he pulled her out of bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Although I love to see you in as little as possible you must get dressed" and with this he used his crystals to fully dress them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just before they entered the library Sarah began to get nervous "Do I look alright? When you introduce us should I curtsey?"

Jareth looked at her snickering "Where is that fire breathing vixen that championed my Labyrinth?"

Sarah moaned "I'm afraid she's gone out to lunch"

Jareth put his arm around her and ignoring her comment opened the door as he gently guided her along beside him.

Jareth introduced her to his mother and bowed to show his respect, following his lead she curtseyed and politely stated "I am very pleased to meet you".

His mother was beautiful and certainly not a motherly figure, more that of an elderly sister. She had the same gracious bearing as all fae which made Sarah feel sluggish in comparison.

Inclining her head Jareth's mother acknowledged her. Subsequently she dropped her regal poise and greeting Sarah with a warm smile, she said "It is nice to finally meet the champion of the Labyrinth".

Sarah was relieved by such a sincere gesture and Jareth's mother added "considering I am not your mother please feel free to call me by my given name; Caitlyn"

Sarah smiled her thanks as Jareth moved her towards his sister saying "You already know Brianna".

Sarah beamed "Of course, how could I forget? She helped me through my first week back in the Labyrinth. I'm so glad to see you Brianna; it's been far too long!"

Brianna walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek which Sarah quickly mirrored. She then held her at a distance saying "Dear Sarah there always seems to be some sort of crisis when we meet".

Sarah was instantly alarmed asking "Have they made a decision"

"No, not yet…"

Brianna felt Jareth's warning even before she saw his eyes lock onto hers and with a subtle nod known by both as a signal to stay silent he asked her "Have you both had breakfast? If not, please allow me to invite you to dine with us".

They began their breakfast talking about the family and his mother filled him in on the situation around the court of the realms.

Sarah did not understand the significance of the realms court but listening to the debate on the breakfast table she realized the importance of Jareth's presence there. He could protect her here but if their appeal to the court were to be defeated because Jareth was not able to plead her case, all would be hopelessly lost. Grasping this she softly asked "What can be done?"

Brianna answered "Jareth must go to the council and make your plea"

"Hearing your discussion" she said as her hand motioned to the family "I comprehended as much".

Jareth took her hand and said "It would mean that I have to leave your side".

Sarah's body began to tremble at the thought but she swiftly suppressed it saying "I understand! You need to do this; if you don't we may lose our only chance to defeat Faolan's claim over me".

Both women looked towards Sarah and Brianna spoke "Didn't I tell you mother; she has perseverance"

Jareth's mother chuckled "She will need it if she wishes to take on your brother".

Jareth displayed his annoyance by scowling at his mother which only succeeded to heighten her mirth.

Brianna began "It's because of the situation that my mother and I have offered to stay with you. This will allow Jareth to take up the fight and lobby the help of his friends"

Sarah looked at them both and then towards Jareth. He nodded his head confirming he had already been informed of their plans.

Sarah then looked back to Jareth's relations asking "Wouldn't that be very inconvenient for you both?"

"There is no other way! If we were to take you to my parent's realm you would have to be watched night and day. Here you are a part of the Labyrinth. It watches over you at all times; it is able to feel if you are in danger".

Sarah gave a hesitant smile and uttered "Thank you; I appreciate your help very much".

Brianna looked at Sarah saying "What's wrong Sarah; I have a felling you're not saying what's on your mind"

Sarah carefully formulated her words before speaking "I don't want to sound ungrateful but can you ward off Faolan if he comes? He seems to be quite determined."

Brianne quickly understood Sarah's hesitation and promptly explained "My mother and I do not have Jareth's powers but in combination with the Labyrinth's powers we can protect you if necessary".

When they saw the relief written on Sarah's face Jareth rapidly made plans to go to the council.

Once Jareth was gone the women quickly made themselves comfortable.

They adopted a routine; in the evenings Jareth would return to the labyrinth informing Sarah of the situation and the women would go home, allowing them the privacy of their nights together.

The council was time-consuming and often tedious but Jareth insisted that he go as often as possible. This, his duty as king of the Labyrinth and his protection of Sarah, filled his days. He was more than thankful that no one had wished away any children these last couple of months but he knew that his luck would soon run out.

One day he can home from the council in a deadly mood. Sarah knew something was wrong but understanding he would tell her in his own time, she waited.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Jim Henson, George Lucas, Terry Jones, Brian Froud, and many others all worked together to give us this beautiful beloved fantasy film which has gained a strong cult since its release in 1986. The characters portrayed by Connelly and Bowie (both well-played) left a great deal of room over for sequels which many (like myself) have made grateful use of._

_I borrowed the original background but have worked to make a different ending to this story and hope that the readers will enjoy it. I have rated it M for future lemons but will also give extra warning when they come. For those who wish to know more about the labyrinth this is a good site to start: wiki/Labyrinth_Wiki. I like the site and would recommend it to anyone who doesn't know the background._

**Chapter 25-****Oh, my darling, cling to me for we're like creatures of the wind, wild is the wind**

It was at dinner that Jareth exploded saying "Faolan seems to have spies; even in the Labyrinth. I should have blocked the bedroom window."

Sarah frowned asking "What do you mean?"

"Faolan has provided evidence that we share my bed and has protested this by the council" Jareth seethed.

Sarah eyes widened as she resentfully replied "I thought I was not his until the council decreed the validity of his claim on me"

Jareth sneered "That is true but the council has now stated that until the matter of ownership is resolved you are not allowed to share my bed. If I or you defy the rules you will be placed outside of the Labyrinth in a neutral realm".

Sarah stood up and walked towards Jareth, wrapping her arms around him she asked "What do we do?"

"We have no choice but to obey" Jareth muttered as he leaned back into her arms.

Both Sarah and Jareth had a difficult night; since they had come back from their quest for the key, neither had left the others side.

Sarah examined the ceiling scrutinizing the different forms and hoping that sleep would soon come. She felt so alone and miserable knowing that Jareth was so close by and yet unreachable.

Jareth too had problems with the new sleeping arrangement and his frustration with this situation weighed heavy on his mind. To top everything off he heard a voice saying _"I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away"_

"Damn" he muttered aware that he was compelled to answer the call.

He went to Sarah to see her still awake and when he saw her look up he sat next to her on the side of the bed and said "Sorry Sarah but I must go. I would rather you come with me but I can't. I will fortify this room so please do not leave it"

Sarah answered "I understand, I heard the plea and I promise I won't leave the room".

Jareth then informed her "I have sent a message to my sister; she will soon be here to watch over you"

"I don't want you to worry, just go" she smiled as she nudged him.

He kissed her intensely and then with the help of his crystal he disappeared.

Sarah went laid back in the bed not only lonely but also frightened by the change of circumstances. She then leaned over and turned on the light as she grabbed the book on her night stand.

After the first hour she began to tire but wouldn't give in to the sleep that was slowly encompassing her, mumbling to herself "The next time I'll ask Jareth for a strong cup of coffee so that I can stay up as long as possible".

She forced herself to stay awake but after the second hour she had difficulty keeping her eyes open and before she knew it she caught herself nodding off. "Damn it Sarah don't allow yourself to fall asleep; Brianna will be here shortly and then you can sleep all you want"

It was horrendously difficult to stay awake and she began to slumber, slowly being dragged under by a lovely undercurrent. All of a sudden she was startled and opened her eyes realizing that she was being overpowered by her need to sleep she whispered "I have to hold on just a little longer".

"There is no need" she heard someone in the room say and recognizing the voice an alarm went off in her head but she was too drained to react.

Faolan sat on the edge of her bed where Jareth had sat just a couple of hours ago but instead of pleasure she felt fear. The all-consuming sense of helpless as if her body was paralyzed made her easy prey to Faolan.

As he caressed her cheek he whispered "You have been naughty Sarah; you gave away something that was not yours to give. You will pay the price for your disobedience, I promise you that". Her fear began to peak by this statement but still she found herself unable to move.

"But not today" Brianna snapped as she stepped towards Sarah's bed.

Faolan was not alarmed by Brianna's presence and looking at her with a haughty smile he said "Soon enough".

"It appears I am just in time. What are you doing here Faolan?" Brianna asked outraged by his presence.

"I have come to see Sarah" he calmly explained.

Suddenly realizing how immobile Sarah was Brianna inquired "What's wrong with her?"

"She is just fatigued, nothing more" Faolan answered his eyes studying Sarah as his hands stroked her hair.

Brianna brushed his hand away from Sarah and scrutinized Faolan "Did you have something to do with this?"

Ignoring her question and still staring at Sarah he stood up and snarled "Brianna, I have not come here to take her away only to visit which is my right. You however have no right to remove my hand from her body? From what I hear, your brother has been taking unwarranted privileges that go far beyond a caress. Beware, our past friendship is the only thing that stays my hand but my influence reaches farther than you can comprehend"

With a wave of his hand he disappeared leaving Brianna and Sarah alone.

Hours later, when Jareth arrived, Sarah convinced Brianna to say nothing of the incident knowing it would only increase the tension that was ever present between them. They both realized that Jareth was powerless against such actions and considering Faolan had not tried to take Sarah with him they both agreed that no harm had been done.

The next day Jareth left for the council and when he came back to the Labyrinth he informed Sarah that they would be visiting Bryant "Yes Bryant has a human bride and she has just arrived; he thought you might like to meet one another"

"It would be nice to get out, even for a short while" Sarah beamed realizing how pleasant it would be to speak with another human. She was usually very wary to leave the Labyrinth but now that Faolan had proved he would not do anything rash she decided to take the risk.

"Then it's settled; we can stay there for a few days. I have some work I must complete before I can leave so we will be departing tomorrow morning". After having said that, he quickly retired to his office leaving Brianna and Sarah behind.

Once Jareth left the room Brianna and Sarah began their lessons. Unknown to Jareth, Sarah had been taking lessons with Brianna on ballroom dancing and court etiquette hoping to pleasantly surprise Jareth in the near future. The lessons had begun soon after Brianna and her mother came to help Sarah. First they taught her ballroom dancing favoured by the court and later Sarah, still reminded of her awkwardness at meeting Jareth's mother, asked for lessons in etiquette.

Sarah felt the tension leave her body as they floated around the room; her mind one with the music.

Brianna cautiously asked "Does Jareth know about what happened yesterday?"

"No" Sarah whispered "I won't tell him. Actually nothing really happened. Faolan came to visit, he didn't take me with him and he didn't hurt me".

"He didn't get the chance to" Brianna countered.

"Please let's just enjoy the dance" Sarah pleaded.

"Only if you promise to be extremely careful while visiting Bryant. You hold my brother's happiness in your hands!" Brianna uttered

For a moment Sarah's heart skipped a beat then she carefully answered "As he holds my heart is in his but we can't live in fear otherwise our love will certainly die. I assure you I will be very cautious; I have no intention of allowing Faolan to approach me while I am alone".

After a couple of hours they rested and took refreshments as Brianna asked Sarah about her human life.

"I had a mother, she was an actress and left my father and I when I was about nine" She sighed as she thought of the many lonely nights she had hoped to see her mother return.

She shrugged her shoulders as she went further "Anyway my father remarried and at first I couldn't get along with Irene; I unreasonably blamed her for everything but later she turned out to be a great friend. She helped me when my own mother ignored my very existence"

Brianna listened intently as Sarah went further "My dad and her had Toby, my stepbrother, when I was about fourteen. As you probably know, that is how I met Jareth. In my foolishness I wished him away; of course I automatically regretted my actions and ran the Labyrinth to get him back".

When Sarah finished her story Brianna said "you miss them don't you?"

"Yes, very much"

At that moment Jareth appeared asking "What are you two talking about?" while using his crystal to conjure a glass of cognac.

"Sarah was telling me about her home and her family" Brianna answered.

Jareth studied Sarah's expression and remembering his encounter with Toby he said "I have something Toby gave me when we left for the Labyrinth.

Sarah's eyes lit up "Did you see him?"

Jareth chuckled remembering the incident "Yes, he courageously fought me when I went to get you"

Sarah beamed her eyes echoing the past as her thoughts focused on her little brother "He was very protective especially the last few weeks when I was so sick"

"Well as I said he gave me something but in all the turmoil I forgot to give it to you" and with the flick of his wrist a familiar book appeared.

Sarah was stunned as she recognized her photo album. Jumping from the couch she skipped toward Jareth and giving him a swift kiss took the album out of his hands. Looking at her childish enthusiasm he was warmly reminded of the younger Sarah who had run the Labyrinth.

She immediately brought the photo album back to the couch and giving Jareth an affectionate smile she opened the cover of her recently recovered treasure. Brianna came closer to look at the pictures Sarah had once fastened with so much care and affection. Sarah was thrilled while showing Brianna those she had missed so much and at times she had to pink a few tears either from laughter or affection as she told the history behind the photos. After an hour they were finished and Sarah closed the album holding it against her chest as she smiled warmly at Jareth as she mouthed the words "thank you!"

Brianna left soon after and as she parted, she gave Sarah a sisterly kiss quickly whispering "Please be careful".

That night after tossing and turning Sarah finally fell in sleep thinking of her old home and those she loved and was eternally grateful that Toby had been so smart and loving to give Jareth the album.

Jareth came in her room the next morning pulling the blankets off her and laughing at her protests while reprimanding her "My, my, Sarah, that's hardly ladylike behaviour".

With the help of Jareth's crystal they quickly dressed and after a light breakfast Jareth held her close as he transported them to Bryant's realm.

She dreaded being transported knowing the discomfort it would cause but realized she would have to get used to it and hoped that Jareth was right and she would eventually find it easier to do.

Once she had arrived it took her about ten minutes to adjust and as caught her breath she gave him a dauntless smile "Piece of cake" and then made a face as she added "well sort of!"

Jareth began to laugh and at that moment the door of the palace opened.

Both looked up into Bryant's friendly face "So Jareth, you have finally brought Sarah to my home" Bryant kissed her hand as he spoke, drawing her inside as Jareth swiftly ensued.

While entering, their attention was spontaneously captured by an individual standing just behind Bryant. She had a bewitching beauty; typical of the Irish; and a slim but full busted figure flowing down to a tiny waist and full hips. Her heart shaped face was framed by dark auburn hair and she had deep green eyes the colour of grass after a week of rain. She had full lips and a sympathetic smile which warmed Sarah's heart. In one word she was breath-taking.

Bryant quickly turned towards the figure saying "Aislin, this is my good friend Jareth and his friend Sarah" as he motioned toward the couple.

Bryant then spun to view Jareth and Sarah saying "This is Aislin" as he gently steered the individual in their direction.

Jareth laughed saying "you have good taste" extending his hand to capture hers as he planted a kiss on it.

They all retreated to the salon and once they had settled Bryant and Jareth quickly began to discuss the council leaving the girls to pursue their own entertainment. The ice was gradually broken and their conversation rapidly became animated as they began discussing their past lives in the human realm; after that it was challenging for either man to get a word in edgeways.

While talking Sarah gradually explained how she had come to the fae realm beginning with how she had wished Toby away and ending with the fae contract.

Aislin was shocked to hear of the fae contract saying "My goodness you must have been terrified to find out that you had been sold! My da said that some fae made contracts to own humans; I didn't believe him but when Bryant told me of your situation it erased all scepticism I had."

Jareth looked at Bryant cynically raising his eyebrow as Sarah asked "Aislin how did you end up here?"

Looking toward Bryant, Aislin smiled as she explained "I met Bryant at the celebration of the Samhain when I was 16. My family always took part in the festivals; it's kind of mandatory in our village."

"Yes" Byrant said as he caressed the length of her arm with the inside of his fingers "I automatically noticed her extraordinary potential. She has the empathy of an ancient spirit and the exquisiteness of a rare blossom. I was totally enchanted and quickly convinced her parents that she destined to be part of the fae realm"

Aislin gazed at Sarah, her face in a smile but her mind was in the past as she recalled "My da was thrilled, he's Irish and a firm believer but my mother didn't agree. Her roots were in the Americas, je see, she adapted to the old faith but was never a fervent believer. When my da consented she was furious so my father agreed she take me to the Americas before my 18th birthday. I had no desire to go but ma had it all planned. A week before we were to go she didn't come home; no one knew what happened, she just vanished. Later they found her on the grasslands".

While finishing her story Aislin had begun to twist her hands. Bryant reached over to gently separate them and then bended over to kiss both lightly saying "Please love, don't think about it; you will only make yourself unhappy".

Aislin turned to face him, grief marring her beautiful face "But maybe if I were more enthusiastic about going to the Americas she wouldn't have done it".

Sarah frowned not understanding what Aislin meant.

Seeing Sarah's expression she timidly explained "They said she was unhappy and that's why she took her life. I still miss her so much. We did so much together; our bond was deep. I understand I will never be able to go back but knowing she is safe and happy would have made everything perfect for me".

Bryant stood up and pulled her in his arms saying "Enough of this; blaming yourself will not bring her back. From what I have heard she wouldn't have wanted this, all she ever wanted was your happiness".

While sitting next to Jareth, Sarah stealthily observed Bryant looking for the truth she knew he would never willingly reveal.

That evening Sarah shared Aislin's room and although it wasn't the same as being with Jareth, it felt rather comfortable knowing someone was close by if Faolan should appear.

After talking to deep in the night they finally gave themselves over to their fatigue. Shortly after, there was a hint of magic in the air as Jareth materialized to observe Sarah in her sleep.

Although it rained the first two days of their visit, the time passed quickly as both men explained life in the fae realm to Sarah and Aislin. While they spoke of the rules used to keep peace in the various realms, Sarah realized just how precarious life in the central court could be. Sarah was exceptionally grateful that Brianna had given her lessons in etiquette. Now having heard all this she comprehended that an impulsive misstep could have far-reaching consequences and that made her all the more appreciative.

After dinner the men made a habit of giving them dancing lessons and as Jareth led Sarah through the steps she basked in his blatant admiration as he spoke "I didn't realize that ballroom dance of this sort is practiced aboveground".

"It isn't" Sarah modestly smiled "At least not that I know of"

Jareth gave her a puzzled look "But how…?"

Sarah giggled "Your sister taught me"

Jareth snickered, his eyes peering into hers as he spoke "So that was what all the secrecy was about; I knew you two were up to something"

"You like?" she asked.

"Well" Jareth teased "I must admit you seem to have mastered the essentials".

She playfully huffed as she inadvertently uttered "That's what I get for trying to impress you"

Jareth softly kissed her neck while they kept the pace and asked "You wanted to impress me?"

Sarah turned red and saying nothing as Jareth searched her face

He began to chuckle and held her close as he whispered "You are a treasure and will never cease to amaze me"

Once the pace picked up the men insisted they wear long gowns as that was more demanding and yet essential in a real situation. Gliding over the dance floor Sarah was captivated by the dreamlike moment; she felt an overwhelming sense of perfect harmony in Jareth's arms.

Jareth seemed to detect her tranquil mood and looked into her eyes saying "I wonder what is going on in that pretty little head of yours Sarah".

Sarah sighed and shrugged her shoulder as she whispered "Just enjoying the moment"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the sun finally appeared on the third and last day of their visit Bryant insisted they join him and Aislin in a tour of his estate. At first they considered going horseback but when both Aislin and Sarah told them they had no experience a carriage was arranged.

The excursion would take the whole day so after a few hours they stopped at a small river to enjoy a meal and rest. The scenery was captivating and they soon had everything assembled. The meal was modest but nevertheless delicious and when everyone was finished fatigue set in, as the leaves of the tree they were sitting under lulled them to sleep.

All four were enjoying the warm summer weather sleeping as couples under the canopy of leaves. A peculiar noise woke Sarah and as she opened her eyes she saw an exquisite dark blue butterfly as it followed a crisscross path in the air. It landed on Jareth's chest slowly opening and closing its wings in an attempt to find its equilibrium.

Sarah was fascinated by the beauty of such a tiny creature and felt strangely compelled to gently touch its wing. She was cautious not to wake Jareth as she carefully lifted her arm to lay her finger on its fragile wing but as she did she was enveloped in a blue light. She automatically pulled her hand back but found that it was not possible. A moment later the light was blinding and she closed her eyes to protect them.

Jareth quickly woke as the pressure of Sarah's body was lifted from his. That very second he felt a numb hollowness and realized that Sarah was beyond his grasp.


End file.
